Unsealed in Tokyo
by Alier
Summary: AU. Take one very curious Kagome, one very unsealed Sesshomaru, one very protective Inuyasha, put them in a modern day Tokyo, shake up a little and voila – a disaster is ready.
1. Encounter in the Caverns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any characters of the show.**

**Summary: AU. Take one very curious Kagome, one very unsealed Sesshoumaru, one very protective Inuyasha, put them in a modern day Tokyo, shake up a little and voila – a disaster is ready.**

**A/N: Guess I gotta warn beforehand that the characters will be slightly OOC, but you can expect as much from AU. All in all I try to keep everybody in character, but it wouldn't be much fun if Sesshoumaru killed Kagome upon their first meeting, or just ignored her, would it?**

**Chapter One: Encounter in the Caverns.**

_Argh! I cannot believe I got myself into this mess! _Kagome tried hard to stay angry because she knew that if she let go of this emotion, fear would overwhelm her. _Okay Kagome, my girl, what do you do when you panic? Right, think of something funny. What would happen if Miroku groped a girl only to realize that she is actually a cross dresser?_ Kagome sniggered. _Well, as strange as it might sound, now I can actually think straight. So when did I separate from my friends? Yeah, if you can call these guys friends! I mean, I know I shouldn't have been daydreaming while exploring caves, but come on, didn't they even realize I was falling behind! Jerks! When I find a way out of here I'm gonna give them a peace of my mind! That is** if**_ _I get out. Argh, think positive, stupid!_

"INUYASHAAA! MIROKUUU!" cried the girl for an umpteen time that day, but once again a distant echo was her only answer.

The situation was really beginning to look grim. Kagome had been wandering through the caverns for hours and an old fashion lamp, her only source of light was about to run out of oil.

As Kagome entered the next hall, a large group of bats flew off the ceiling towards her. The girl yelped in surprise and ducked. She wasn't afraid of bats. Truth to be told, there were very few things Kagome feared (spiders were an example). But under the circumstances given, this little incident did nothing to improve her mood.

Slowly Kagome took in her surroundings. The girl's eyes widened when she saw that in the center of the room was placed a pedestal, on top of which laid a lifeless body.

Impulsively, Kagome rushed to the person who might need her help. However, the girl came to a halt when she got a better look at him. The man before her was by far the oddest one she had ever encountered. He had long silver hair, two magenta stripes on each cheek, and a dark-blue crescent moon on the forehead.

_How can a guy with his face painted like that still look handsome? Ack! I hope he's not dead! What would mom think if she knew I found a dead man attractive?_

"Um… err… sir? Are you okay?" _Well, that was smart. _"Oh god…," whispered Kagome as she realized something. "He's not breathing."

Acting as quickly as she could, the girl placed her lamp on the pedestal and pressed two fingers right under the strange person's jaw line.

"No pulse either, though his body is still warm. C'mon girl, think. You haven't been slacking off anatomy classes, have you? Right! Compress his chest! One, two, three, four, five…fifteen, now inhale…"

Kagome ripped off her belt-bag and tucked it under the unconscious man's neck so his head would recline. The girl held his nose and pushed his chin down a little, making the man's lips part slightly. Then placing her mouth on top his, she exhaled.

As soon as their lips made contact, a jolt of energy shot through both of their bodies and the man's eyes snapped open.

_Amber. _Was all Kagome could think before the ex-corpse lunged at her and pinned her to the granite floor with his body. _And here I thought that **I**_ _was difficult to deal with right after awakening._

"Who are you?" asked the silver haired man, voice husky from the lack of usage.

"K-kagome." _Yep, that'll definitely answer his question. _She then noticed the position they were currently in. "EEEK! Get off me you pervert!"

Kagome pushed him off, though the man was extremely heavy. But in situations like this, every girl is granted extra powers –unless of course, she actually wants to stay.

"Do you realize who are you talking to, girl?"

"An arrogant jerk? No? Well I'm out of ideas. You tell me."

"I am Taiyoukai of the West."

"And I'm the Queen of England."

"You do not look like royalty, even for human standards."

"Well, duh! That's why it's called sarcasm."

Man narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Do you doubt the word of I, Sesshoumaru?"

"Wait, wait, wait! Did you just speak in the third person? Anyway, hate to break it to you, but youkai do not exist, weirdo."

Sesshoumaru now looked slightly amused (or at least, as amused as a brick wall can be).

"Don't we now?" he smiled, revealing a set of sharp white fangs.

If Kagome had known him any better she might have been startled, but as it was, the girl just shrugged.

"Anyone can go to the dentist and have their K-9 teeth lengthened. Cough-freak-cough."

Kagome instantly regretted every single word she said, as she found herself held up in the air by the collar of her jacket.

"Consider yourself lucky, human," Sesshoumaru hissed at the face of the now frightened girl, "That I am indebted to you for my awakening. If we meet again, you might not survive the encounter." With that he let her go and disappeared before Kagome's feet had even touched the ground.

"Wait! Don't leave me here… alone." _Who was that guy? He certainly was inhumanly strong and fast... Riiight. Next thing I'll actually start thinking that perhaps he really is a demon. You've been in this cave for far too long, Kagome, gotta get out of here. _

The girl snatched her lamp and took off in the same direction as the 'youkai-guy' had gone, figuring that he (despite all of his appearance problems) might know the way out.

As luck would have it, after a few minutes of running the lamp went out. Kagome stopped. That was the last straw. She was lost in a cave completely in darkness. The girl slid down the stone wall, hugged her knees and began to cry. While she still had light, Kagome cherished the comforting thought that somehow she could get out of this labyrinth. She had nothing now.

"Humans _are_ pathetic," came a cool voice. "It is a miracle your race survived through the centuries. Can you not simply track your own scent to the entrance?"

"N-no." The girl quickly wiped her eyes with a sleeve – she might be desperate, but that didn't mean she had to _show_ it to anyone.

Kagome felt a firm grip on her elbow as she was jerked to her feet. Sesshoumaru pulled her forward and the girl complied. Anything would be better than to stay here and eventually die of starvation, she supposed.

It was very dark in the caverns. It didn't come as a surprise when Kagome managed to trip... and trip again. After the third time, the taiyoukai picked the girl up to carry in his arms.

"Hey! Put me down!" Kagome squeaked. She tried to struggle, but to no avail. "Sesshoumaru! Let go of me this instant!"

"Do you prefer constant stumbling?"

"Yes, now let go!"

"No. Your unceasing display of clumsiness annoys me. It is in your best interest to remain silent the rest of the way, human."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over the chest.

"This is sooo embarrassing."

"Being a human _should_ be embarrassing."

The girl was about to make some caustic remark, but then decided against it. _He might lack proper manners (or any kind of manners at that), but somehow right now he doesn't seem half as bad as before. Maybe he does simply hate waking up._

"Kagome!" came a distant call.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered, not sure whether she actually heard it.

"Kagome!" this time the voice sounded louder and closer.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she whirled out of the taiyoukai's grasp. The girl was about to run toward her friend, when she remembered her demonic companion. Kagome tuned back. He, however, was already gone. "Thank you," she said quietly in the empty hall.

"Kagome there you are! We've been… Miroku has been worried sick!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome captured her best friend in a tight embrace, as tears once again found their way down her cheeks. "I was so scared!"

"Idiot. What are you crying about now?" Inuyasha hugged her back a bit awkwardly. "You're here aren't'chya? C'mon, Miroku is waiting for us at the entrance."

As the couple left the caverns they were greeted by the cheery face of the last member in their trio.

"Hey, guys! Have you been cuddling? Is there any chance that I may be allowed to share such a blessing, fair lady?" Miroku's puppy eyes would definitely be the downfall of the female population. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but remember to keep your hands to yourself."

"Why Kagome, dear, I assure you that my hands will only be in appropriate places."

The girl embraced him, but just as Miroku's hands moved to the _appropriate places_,a large cone flew out of nowhere making contact with his forehead.

Kagome could almost swear that from the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of silver between the trees.

**A. n.: This chapter is dedicated to my homework, which was sacrificed for the sake of high art.**


	2. Welcome to my world

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any characters of the show.**

**Chapter Two: Welcome to my world.**

"Ah, the bath is to die for! Not to mention to kill for," squealed Kagome in delight. _No caves, no getting lost, and definitely no weirdos who claim to be youkai. Still I can't help but wonder where the guy went. Doubt that he can just_ _blend with the crowd. Now that I think about it, aside from facial markings, he did have pretty odd clothing. Similar to those from Feudal Era or something. Well, no point pondering – it's not like I'll see him again._

Boy, was she ever so wrong.

Kagome escaped the tub with a content sigh. Girl quickly dried herself and, since the bathroom was connected directly to her bedroom and no one else was home anyway, Kagome thought nothing of walking out naked.

In the middle of the room, on a fluffy carpet, a stoic taiyoukai sat Indian style. The only evidence of surprise upon seeing girl's state of dress was a slight widening of his eyes. Demon lord did not seem displeased, however.

"KYAAA!" Kagome darted behind the bathroom door, only just poking her head out. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

Sesshoumaru winced and rubbed one of his ears, which, as the girl just noticed, had a pointed tip.

"Cease this racket. I have come to demand your assistance."

"Well, now that's a fancy way of saying 'I need your help'. Look, could you just turn around for a minute so I can get my clothes out of the wardrobe? _Then_ we can continue our little chit-chat."

"I fail to see why my presence bothers you so. I am far from being tempted by a human's body."

_The nerve of that bastard!_

"DO YOU WANT MY HELP OR NOT?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, but turned away. Kagome got dressed in the matter of seconds and flopped down the floor across the taiyoukai, imitating his posture.

"Alright then, back to the question I asked earlier. What are you doing here?"

"I met with an old acquaintance of mine, and found out that over the past five hundred ears that I had been sealed, the world has changed much more, than I have anticipated…"

"An acquaintance from five hundred years ago, huh?"

"Bokusenou is the spirit of a two and a half thousand year old magnolia tree."

"I see. And you talk to trees?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and the girl hurriedly continued. "Anyway, what does 'sealed' mean?"

"When a youkai is sealed, he remains alive, yet is in a state close to death, when the breathing is halted and heart ceased it's work."

"Figures. Did you know that brain cells die five minutes after heart stops?" Kagome asked sweetly, but the pun seemed to be lost on the demon.

"Although no harm can come to the sealed youkai, he cannot be released unless certain circumstances have occurred. In my case it was a kiss of a pure hearted, powerful priestess."

"WHAT?! That wasn't the kiss, that was CPR!"

"CPR?"

"You know cardiac massage, artificial respiration – things that might bring back person on a verge of death. Do I look like a girl who would take advantage of unconscious men?"

"The opportunity might have been too much for you to resist."

"Why you cocky…" Girl took a deep breath and counted to ten – it would not do to have a fight right in her room. "Yeah, well aside from me not being pure hearted, powerful or being priestess, you really aren't my type. Besides we've been having a serious conversation just now, haven't we?"

"Indeed," said Sesshomaru coolly, despite the blazing ember eyes, which clearly pronounced 'bruised ego'.

_Yep, revenge is definitely sweet! _Kagome inwardly sniggered.

"To get to the point, what do you need me for?"

"You will quicken my adaptation to this time of yours."

"Yeah, you definitely need some adaptation."

Youkai gave the girl a long look. "It would appear that you still do not believe me."

"No kidding?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

With a heavy sigh, Sesshoumaru rose up on his feet and walked to Kagome's balcony. Curious, girl followed.

"NO!" she screamed, as taiyoukal leapt over the iron fence. Her fear, however, was unjustified, as the demon landed softly on the ground.

Giving bewildered girl a half-smirk Sesshoumaru started to transform into his true form.

Kagome watched in awe as youkai's face lengthened and eyes became blood-red. The next moment before the wide-eyed girl stood a great white dog.

Kagome snapped out of her trance relatively fast. "ACK! Turn back to normal!"

Sesshomaru returned his humanoid form, half-smirk turning full.

"Well, you seem properly afraid now, human."

"Huh? Oh, my screaming? I wasn't scared of you, I was afraid that some of the neighbors might see you and make trouble. Sure, you are a demon, but our principal is way scarier and I never cowered before him. Besides, your doggy form is adorable!"

There is only a certain amount of insults one youkai can take. Considering Sesshoumaru needed the girl's assistance, he could tolerate her doubting his demonic nature, and yes, he could overlook the fact that she regarded a mere mortal as more intimidating, but you do not call inu-youkai's true form 'adorable', if you want to live a long and happy life.

Kagome seemed to understand that she was standing on very thin ice after this, so she was quick to continue.

"Well, now that I _know_ you're a demon, come up here. You've got a lot of catching up to do for the last centuries." Kagome was surprised at the ease with which she accepted the recent changes in her life. _Guess no point in telling myself youkai don't exist now._

Sesshoumaru hesitated a bit, still wondering whether he should kill the insolent girl, but decided to let it slide this time. Youkai jumped back on the balcony. He walked in to see a pile of books on the floor and Kagome, who was rushing about the room picking some random things that might help the education process.

"You appear to be strangely eager. I have not even begun threatening you."

"Are you serious? Like I would waste a chance to know a real live youkai! Besides, tutoring won't be something new to me, and if I could deal with Inuyasha and his _little_ studying problems, then surely I can teach you. But…" she swirled around to face the demon lord, "I have few conditions you must agree to first. One, you mustn't kill my family or harm them in any way…"

"You forget your place, human."

"Two," she continued, ignoring him. "my family must not know about you. Three, you will call me by my name. If you agree with everything, make your face impassive. Great!"

"I agree to none of these terms, girl," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Can we settle on a first one then?" she peeped.

"I will not harm your pack without a reason."

_Guess, it's as good as it's gonna get._

"Okay then. Yeah um… as I said earlier, most people think that youkai don't exist, so you think you could appear more, err… human?"

"Demons, that can transform into their true form with the same ease as I do, have a great amount of control over their bodies. I can make my markings fade and ears become round temporarily, if that is what you ask."

_The guy didn't forget to praise himself._

"That settled. Now, eventually we will have to go out, for a tour round Tokyo, so we need some normal clothes for you. Think we should take care of it right away. Not that I'm a neat-freak but after half of a millennium in a cave, your attire have gotten rather dusty." Kagome eyed the taiyoukai closely, than snapped her fingers. "Yep, you're about the same size, so that'll definitely do."

Leaving no time for questions, girl pulled out her cell-phone, and dialed all too familiar number.

"_Hey, Kagome, wha'z up?" _Shesshomaru's keen hearing picked up coming from a strange black object girl held close to her ear.

"Hi, Inuyasha! Listen," she decided to start from afar, "we've been friends for many years, and you know when not to ask any questions, right?"

"_Okay, you've got my interest. Spill it kiddo!"_

"Don't call me _that_! I'm only two ears younger than you _and_ I'm in the same grade!"

"_What ever you say, kiddo. So wha'd'ya want from me?"_

"Um… err… do you happen to have a spare set of male's clothes?"

Kagome had to hold the phone away – the laughter on the other end of the line was way too loud for her ears to take.

"_So -snigger- lemme guess: you found a naked man on a street, took pity, and brought him home? That sounds like Kagome we all know and love!"_

"You are so dead, Inuyasha! Just wait till I get my hands on your sorry a-… anyway, will you bring the clothes?"

"_Why, my lovely Kagome," _Miroku's sugary sweet voice came out of nowhere, _"have you torn the lucky man's garments off in a fit of passion?"_

"Ack! What is the lecher doing there?"

"_Oh, he's hiding from one of his exes," _Inuyasha was eager to tell.

"You let him listen to our conversation and didn't even warn me!"

"_Rest assure, fair Kagome, I will carry your secret to the grave."_

"There's no secret! It's nothing like that, stupid!"

"_Yeeaah," _said two voices in union.

"Oh, crap. Why even have boys for friends?"

"_Hey, don't get mad, kiddo. We were just having some fun. We know you're actually interested in your own gender, seeing as how you shot down every MALE suitor who came knocking."_

"INUYASHA!" The girl's voice promised pain.

"_Right! The clothes! I'll be at your place in half an hour."_

"Try to find something you didn't wear yet."

"_I'm on it." _With that said he hung up.

"I can't believe these guys! They can make a girl so angry, that… Oh." She noticed that the silent demon lord was still in the room. "Sorry, I sometimes get a little carried away, while speaking to my friends."

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow.

"What does word 'kiddo' mean?"

"Eh? Oh, it means child."

"A fitting title indeed."

"It is not!" Kagome crossed her arms over the chest and stuck the tongue out. She then grinned. "If that nickname is accurate, you'll have to agree that you're taking lessons from a kid. Aw, screw this, let's change the subject. Can you read?"

"I can read, however, looking through these manuscripts, I found out that the writing has altered over the years. From the way you talk I expect there will be a large number of new words I have yet to learn."

"Here," Kagome passed a rather weighty book to the taiyoukai. "It is called 'Dictionary' you can look up words you don't understand there. But first thing's first, I'll start by explaining the changes in the language." And thus it began.

Sesshomaru was a fast learner and by the time Kagome heard the doorbell, he already could read easily and the girl was beginning to explain the joys of the ball-point pen to him.

Kagome rushed downstairs and threw the front door open. There, grinning widely, stood Inuyasha.

"Do I get to see your naked guy now?" he asked, passing a large bag to his friend.

"What are you, second Jakotsu?"

Girl slammed the door at his face and skipped upstairs.

"I've got some clothes for you, so now you can use my bathroom and get cleaned up. Hey, is something wrong?" she asked suddenly, noticing the grim expression on Sesshoumaru's face.

"I have just found out the meaning of the word 'jerk'."

**A/N: Perhaps I should mention, that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are not related in this fic. Inuyasha is a human and he looks like one too (I feel kinda bad, cuz I love his hanyou appearance).**


	3. The battle of wills

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any characters of the show.**

**Chapter three: The battle of wills.**

Explaining the work of the sanitary arrangements to the taiyoukai were by far the most embarrassing ten minutes of Kagome's life. The good thing was that Sesshomaru never once asked her to repeat herself.

While the demon lord was bathing, girl went through her text-books and decided that starting with geography would be a wise choice.

She was considering asking Sesshomaru whether he had drowned, when the door opened, revealing the taiyoukai in all his glory. Kagome couldn't help but gape at the sight. Now that there was no trace of dirt on his face or closings Sesshomaru really was breathtaking. Silvery traces smoothly flowed down to his waist; white silken shirt was damp and clung to the demon's chest leaving very little to the imagination.

"Didn't you dry yourself with the towel?" Kagome asked suddenly finding a book she held in her lap really fascinating.

"I did, however, the cloth you provided me with was soaked with the water from my hair and could not absorb any more liquid."

_Damn exhibitionist did it on purpose._

"By the way, are you hungry?"

"Human food is not good enough for me."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well I certainly could use a snack. I'm absolutely staving. We can continue studying after dinner."

Girl never seemed to wait for an answer, as she run out of the room, leaving a youkai no choice but to follow.

Kagome inherited her mother's gift for cookery which was one of the reasons girl was always welcome to the Taisho household. After Mrs. Taisho's death many years ago Mitsuo, or Inu-Papa as he was sometimes called, never remarried and though he had more than enough money to hire a cook, he couldn't stand using servants. And so whenever Kagome stayed for a sleepover she would prepare the meals, which made two ever-hungry bachelors very happy.

"Girl, what is this… root you are peeling?"

"Eh? You mean you don't know what potato is?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, and the girl slammed her palm over the forehead.

"Of course you wouldn't. It just seems so ordinary, that I forgot that potato was brought from America only a few centuries ago."

"America?"

"Oh, never mind that for now. I was going to get to geography after I eat anyway."

"You do martial arts?"

"A little. How can you tell?"

"You handle a knife too casually even for the experienced cook. Why would a female learn how to fight?"

"You don't have any siblings, do you?"

"I see. In youkai families it is customary for parents to make their children fight to know which pup would be a better heir. This does not include females however."

"No, no, no. It's nothing like that. It's just a friendly fuss, which is forgotten the minute it ends. What you said is horrible. Were you brought up in the same manner?"

"No. My parents were murdered when I was but an infant, leaving me as an only heir."

"Oh…" Kagome said quietly._ That's so… sad. No wonder he is grumpy all the time._ Girl continued her work in silence, for once not knowing how to lighten the mood. If it was Inuyasha, she would simply whack him over the head till he's happy. If it was Miroku, she would allow him to grope her. But with Sesshomaru…

After the cooking process was over, Kagome reached out for a plate, but as the girl begun to pull on it, another one slid out of the dresser and landed right on top of her head, shattering into tiny peaces.

"Argh! Stupid plate, I knew it was possessed, just waiting for me to lower my guard, lurking in the shadows. And what are _you_ laughing at?!" Kagome shouted, noticing the slight tilt of the taiyoukai's lips, though inwardly she was congratulating herself. _Yep, I knew that seeing other people suffer would cheer the sadistic jerk up._

Girl quickly cleaned the mess she created and flopped on a chair.

"Wham am fou ftafing af?" (What are you staring at?) she asked stuffing a mouthful of boiled potato.

"Your eating habits are a disgrace."

"Fen dof't looh." (Then don't look.)

"Swallow, then talk."

Kagome gulped.

"Gosh, you sound like my mom."

"And where _is_ your pack? From the strength of their cents I presume that they reside here."

"Yup. They're currently visiting some of our distant relatives and won't be back till the end of this week. I had an important science project on caves, so I couldn't go (not that I wanted to anyway)."

Kagome continued to chat unaffected by the lack of response from the demon lord. When she was finished they returned to girl's room to continue studying.

It was well past midnight and Kagome couldn't suppress her yawning anymore.

"Dunno 'bout you, but us, humans need sleep, so I'm off to bed before I collapse." She paused but having a blank stare as an only reply went on. "Meaning that you'll have to leave my room."

"You will not decide where I stay."

"Very well, _would_ you like to live now, your Youkainess?"

"No."

"Fine! I'll go and sleep on the couch!" Kagome tucked pillow under her arm, threw blanket over a shoulder, grabbed an alarm clock, but as she turned to face the exit, she was greeted by the site of the demon lord leaning on the closed door, as if daring the girl to try and push him away.

_Dominating, aren't we? _She thought venomously. _Well he doesn't know what it's like to deal with Higurashi Kagome yet!_

She swirled around and stomped to the balcony.

"Where are you going, girl?"

"Where do you think? You want this room – have it. I will not go against the laws of hospitality, but I'm sleeping on the roof." With that said girl exited the room and with surprising grace climbed up the drainpipe. It wasn't safe to fall asleep on the inclined roof, but it wouldn't be the first time Kagome did that, so she had little worries. Girl wrapped herself in a blanket and placed the alarm clock nearby.

For the first time in centuries Sesshomaru had an urge to shake his head. Did humans change so much, or did he just encounter a very odd one? Somehow latter seemed more likely.

Taiyoukai was finishing the history book when he heard the first drops of rain hit the window. There was certain annoying girl on the roof soaking and probably not even realizing it. Demon tried to concentrate on reading but the blasted image wouldn't go away. There was no way fragile human body would be unaffected by the weather circumstances like these. _Stubborn girl, trying to get herself killed. _With a frustrated sigh Sesshomaru slammed the book shut and went to the balcony. He leapt on the roof and approached the sleeping girl.

"Human, wake up." No response. "Get up, human!" Youkai crouched and shook Kagome's shoulder none too gently.

This time he certainly did get a response.

"Beat it, Souta, I'm sleeping," without even waking up, girl punched the demon lord strait in the jaw.

Sesshomaru blinked. The blow wasn't hard, but it was a blow none the less. And the worst part was that he couldn't bring himself to be angry with the girl who looked so deceivingly innocent, clutching her pillow to the chest. If anything taiyoukai was amused. He wasn't this entertained since… forever.

Seeing how Kagome wouldn't wake up Sesshomaru simply threw her over the shoulder and returned inside the house. Youkai laid the girl on the bed and took the opportunity to study her features. All in all she did look rather attractive, when her mouth was shut and her scent was not unpleasant either.

When Sesshomaru realized that he was all but sniffing the girl he quickly returned to his sitting position by the wall. Demon lord had enough trouble as it was without being distracted by the mortal, who so far was his greatest source of information about this world.

----------

Kagome woke up to the vilest of sounds.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Girl threw her alarm-clock at the wall.

"I hate Mondays," she said in a grumpy voice.

"What do you find so bad about this particular day?"

"Eek! What are you doing here? No, that's not right. What am I doing here?" Kagome glanced out the window – it was still pouring. "Oh… Thanks, I guess. Anyway, how come you know what Monday is?"

"While you wasted your short lifetime sleeping, I took the opportunity to educate myself. I now know meaning of every word in this… 'Dictionary'," he paused a little before pronouncing the new word.

"Wow, you sure read fast. Well, keep it up."

Kagome went through her morning routine brushing teeth, having a quick breakfast, changing to her school uniform and stuffing textbooks in her bag.

"I'm off to school. Be back at four, then we'll go purchase some new clothes for you." Kagome noticed the taiyoukai was leaning on her door once again. "Um… Sesshomaru…"

"You are not going."

"Like hell I'm not!"

"You will continue my adaptation process. Be grateful that I allowed you to waste time on eating, sleeping and bathing."

"Gee, thanks, but it's not like you could stop me."

Sesshomaru gave the girl his most skeptical look.

Kagome's muscles tensed. The girl moved ever so slightly into a position that would allow her to dart to the balcony. The demon lord noticed this and as Kagome sprung into action he skimmed across the room to block her way to the balcony. What Sesshomaru didn't expect, however, that Kagome would make a mad dash through the door he was previously blocking.

_He-he. Sucker! _Thought the girl as she jumped on the stair railing and begun to slide down. She was half way there, when a silver blur past her and the next moment at the base of the stairs stood Sesshomaru. _Not good, not good! _Kagome flown of the railing and into the demon.

The force of the collision was too strong. Youkai fell on his back and the girl suddenly found herself in a very interesting position, straddling demon lord's hips, face flat on his chest.

"Why do we always end up in the situations like this?" Kagome tried to extract herself from the man lying underneath her, but a firm grip on her waist prevented it.

"You are not going."

"Can't we talk about it?" girl whined. The taiyoukai's hold loosened and Kagome wiggled out of his grasp. "Look, I know you want to get this over with as fast, as you can," girl stood and dusted herself, "but I have responsibilities of my own." She walked to the kitchen. Sesshomaru had allowed this since it didn't look like she was trying to escape (not right now at least). Kagome opened the cupboard pulled out a cylindrical container. Curiosity got the better of the taiyoukai. He approached the human girl to have a better view of the object she was holding. "It's not like I love school, but I have to be educated in order to get a decent job."

"You fear that no man will wed you so you will have to provide for yourself?"

Whatever doubts Kagome held against using this method were gone now. She released a blast of insect spray in Sesshomaru's face and because of his oversensitive nose youkai blacked out immediately.

"For somebody with your educational ability you sure are stupid." _Should probably just live him on the floor, but he might not meant offence, after all he was raised in the Middle Ages. _"Alei-op," girl said putting the weight of demon's upper body on her shoulders. "Man, you're heavy. At least my workout paid off."

Taking one step at a time Kagome managed to drag Sesshomaru to the sofa in the leaving room and drop him off there.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!"

The girl tucked the spray in her bag (after all, when she gets home, she will have to deal with one unhappy taiyoukai). Kagome grabbed an umbrella and ran out in the rain.

**A. n.: It is now four a.m. and I'm one crazy author. Brings back the memories of 'The Week From Hell' right before exams (I used to sleep about three hours a day).**


	4. The new girl at school

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any characters of the show.**

**Chapter four: The new girl at school (no, it's not Sesshomaru).**

"Made it!" exclaimed Kagome, as she run into the school building.

"Hey, kiddo!" Inuyasha greeted his friend as she went to her locker. "What took you? Usually you're one of the first to be here."

"Let's just say I had one nasty morning. Where is the lech?"

"Dunno, but I think I saw him somewhere."

"Pervert!" SLAP!

"Yep, he's here."

Miroku approached his friends rubbing the red mark on his cheek.

"Ah, the pain and pleasure. One could never resist."

"You sicko!"

"Why hello to you too, my beautiful Kagome."

"Keh, Miroku, you'll never learn, will you?"

"How would you feel, if girls regarded you as a piece of meat to pleasure themselves with and would constantly grope you?" asked Kagome angrily.

"Oh-yeah… m-m… Then what would they do?"

"Argh! Let's just go in the classroom already."

As the lesson begun their teacher, Miss Sarah Yukino, announced:

"Class, I'd like you to meet the new student – Miss Sango Kuwashima. Please Miss Kuwashima tell us about yourself."

A lovely girl with violet-brown eyes and long black hair stood forward.

"My younger brother and I moved from Kyoto to Tokyo only recently and this is my first day at your school. I hope to get along with all of you just fine. That is all I have to say," the new student said with a slight bow.

"Thank you, Miss Kuwashima. Take your place over there, next to Miss Higurashi."

While girl was walking towards her seat, whispers could be heard.

"_Wow, she's hot!"_

"_Ah, I bet she's just a tomboy. Look how flat she is!"_

"_That's an unusual eye color."_

"_You think she'll agree if I ask her out?"_

"_Why would she move from Kyoto?"_

Sango sat next to Kagome. The new girl seemed to be a little on edge.

'_Gossiping is annoying, isn't it?'_ Kagome scribbled in her notebook and passed it to the newcomer.

'_Sure is. Can't some people get a life?'_

'_I don't know. My name's Kagome, by the way.'_

'_Nice to meet you. You seems to be younger, then the rest here.'_

'_Yeah, I skipped two grades.'_

'_Wow, that's impressive.'_

'_Oh, it's nothing. I just had good motivation, seeing how my two best friends are in this class. They sit to the left of me. The guy with the waist-long black hair and brown eyes is Inuyasha. He is rude, insensitive and very, very loud. He is a good friend, though.'_

The said boy, who seemed to watch them for some time now, passed the note with the single word.

'_Keh.'_

'_The guy with the short hair and gray eyes is Miroku. Watch out for his cursed hands, they tend to wonder a lot.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_You'll see soon enough. So, how do you like it in Tokyo?'_

'_It's fine, but shouldn't we, sort of, listen to the teacher?'_

'_Well, I guess, we should, but she's boring the hell out of me.'_

A note came from the back row.

'_Stay away from the likes of Higurashi, if you ever want to be looked upon as more than an outcast. Yura.'_

Kagome snorted. Yura was temporarily one of the most popular girls at school, but younger girl held stable authority, which didn't just come and go with time.

Kagome looked at Sango with curiosity, as the new girl wrote:

'_I am quite capable of deciding for myself who to befriend. I couldn't care less about popularity – such concern is indicating the lack of self-respect. I am sure that you worry a lot about your status, so it would probably be the best, if you concentrate on that instead of giving me friendly advises.'_

Sango folded the message and sent it back.

'_You sounded about as arrogant as one of my acquaintances, but it was really cool.' _Kagome wrote.

'_Thanks.'_

Another note came from Yura.

'_You, freaks of the nature, will regret it.'_

The girls rolled their eyes in union.

'_Knock it off,' _Kagome jotted down. She crumpled the paper and, when teacher turned away to face the blackboard, threw it right at Yura's forehead.

"Damn you!"

The older girl lunged at the younger one, but Kagome managed to slide under her desk to avoid the assault. It wasn't that she couldn't beat Yura up (quite the contrary), but the girl simply despised cat-fighting.

"Morikawa Yura, Higurashi Kagome, stand in the hall!" ordered Miss Yukino.

"Why the hell does Kagome have to leave, the wench obviously jumped on her!" Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly.

"Taisho, stand in hall."

"But, Miss Yukino," Sango tried to reason, "It really wasn't Kagome's fault. She didn't even fight back!"

"Do you wish to join Miss Higurashi and Mr. Taisho outside the classroom, Miss Kuwashima?"

"Yes. Yes I do." With that said girl stood up, packed her things and left, following people who might just become her new friends.

Seeing that she was totally outnumbered Yura left the trio standing in the hall (for once doing somebody a favor).

"Sorry to have gotten you in trouble," Kagome said feeling extremely guilty.

"Keh."

"It's okay. Like I said it wasn't your fault."

"OUT!!!" was herd from the classroom and the next moment Miroku was literally thrown into the hall.

"What happened?" asked Kagome with concern.

"Ah, what kind of person would I be, if I abounded my best friends and a beautiful, spirited young lady in a time like this?! So, seeing how I had to rejoin with you, I did the only thing I could…"

"Oh my God! You groped Miss Yukino?!" exclaimed the younger girl.

"Have you no self respect, monk. She's a b-…"

"Inuyasha, don't swear!"

"Fine, but only because kids are around." He ruffled Kagome's hair and she quickly snatched his wrist.

"Do that again and loose an arm!"

"Umm… Why did you call your friend a monk?" Sango questioned.

"My lady, I am but a humble orphan, who was raised in a shrine by an old priest."

Kagome noticed a trace of sorrow on the elder girl's face when Miroku spoke about being an orphan. Come to think about it, it was rather odd, that earlier she'd mention her brother, but not parents. So maybe…

"Oi, kiddo, you zoned off again."

"Don't call me that, stupid! Anyway, you were saying?.."

"I say let's ditch school."

"No, not today. I worked too hard to get here."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Nothing! Besides Sango can't leave school – it's her first day. And she has to have somebody to lean on."

"You could always lean on me," Miroku offered in his most seductive voice as his cursed hand once again made itself known.

Sango's left hook was incomparable.

"Wow, he flew total fifteen feet," Inuyasha said in awe.

"We were destined to be together," Miroku murmured from his position on the floor, before falling into unconsciousness.

"I hope you didn't kill him, but if you did, know that I don't blame you," Kagome assured the new girl.

"Yeah," added Inuyasha "this looks like a beginning of a beautiful friendship."

-----------

"Are you guys always eating like this?" Sago questioned, eyeing two of her new acquaintances diving face-first in their plates.

"You got a problem with that?"

"No, Inuyasha, not at all. It just seems rather odd to me."

"Try it! It's fun!" squealed Kagome.

"No, thank you."

"Why, lovely Sango, shall we isolate ourselves from these barbarians in some secluded spot?"

"Keh, get your had out of the gutter, monk. We still have four lesions to go. Another hook like that and we'll have to scrub you off the wall. I kind of hoped you'd give me a hand on the physics exam."

"So, anyway, why did you move to Tokyo?" Kagome wondered, but, seeing how the elder girl's face darkened, quickly continued. "You don't have to tell, if you don't want. Tell us about your brother maybe?"

"Yeah, how old is he – the kiddo here desperately needs a boyfriend!"

"I do not, stupid!" The girl tackled her friend. Nobody seemed to spare them a second glance, as they rolled around the floor in a mock-fight.

"Does this happen a lot?"

"Don't get me started," Miroku said shaking his head.

-----------

"Bye, Sango! It was nice meeting you"

"It sure had," Kagome's perverted friend supported her, gently touching the red stain on his cheek.

"Keh."

"See you guys tomorrow," said the new girl, departing.

As Kagome was walking home, she became all too aware of her two friends following close behind.

"What?" girl turned around to be greeted by two incredibly wide grins.

"Well you see…"

"The thing is…"

"…that your entire family left…"

"… and you have a whole house for yourself."

"It's not like we're to inviting ourselves,.."

"… we're just worried about you staying all alone."

"I'm sure you are," Kagome replied icily, tiny gear wheels spinning fast in her head – the last thing she wanted was for her best friends to meet a certain demon lord (especially after the little bug-spray incident). "You know, you really could make me feel less lonely, by spending time with me," Miroku and Inuyasha shared triumphant smiles. "Right now I was about to purchase some new clothes. Care to join me?"

"AAAA!!!" guys backed away in terror.

"And then, perhaps, go shoe-shopping."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"So, are you coming?" But they were already gone.

_I really should write a book 'A thousand ways to get rid of guys, without hurting their feelings'. And to think, that these two would learn by now, that I hate shopping just about as much as they do!_

Kagome stood hesitant in front of her house. She pulled out the insect-spray cylinder and slowly entered. The door was suddenly slammed shut, metallic container ripped away from girl's hand and a set of deadly-sharp claws was placed on her throat.

Kagome gulped.

_This won't end well._

**A. n.: That's it for today. Didn't like this chapter as much as the others, because there's no sess/kag moments, but it's needed for the plot.**

**Yeah, and Miss Sarah Yukino is actually Sarah from the series – you know: the princess-girl, who was in love with Sesshomaru.**


	5. What does ‘mate’ mean

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any characters of the show.**

**A. n.: Do I get a cookie for an early update? This chapter is not too humorous, but there is some action.**

**Chapter five: What does 'mate' mean?**

Kagome stood hesitant in front of her house. She pulled out the insect-spray cylinder and slowly entered. The door was suddenly slammed shut, metallic container ripped away from girl's hand and a set of deadly-sharp claws was placed on her throat.

Kagome gulped.

_This won't end well._

"Eh-he-he, nice to see you awake, Sesshomaru."

"Name one reason, why should I not kill you right now, human," taiyoukai snarled from his position behind the girl.

"Let's see: I unsealed you, took you into my house, got you some closes, begun your education, carried you to the couch, for crying out loud."

"You have disobeyed me, insulted me and in conclusion attacked me. Any person, who had done at least one of these things found a quick death by my hand."

Kagome folded her arms on her chest.

"Well, if you already came to a decision, you should have killed me, not asked stupid questions!" _Good going, old girl, start giving him ideas, why don't you!_

"Do you have a death wish?"

"No, but I'm not gonna let you dictate me how to live even if you are some lord of the Western Lands, witch probably don't exist now anyway. Besides, you still need me to 'quicken your adaptation'."

Sesshomaru gave a little squeeze on the girl's neck, before letting go. His rage slowly faded under Kagome's calming scent and aura.

"Your life has been spared this time but learn your place, human. If you leave without my permission again, no rain will stop me from tracking you down."

_What's with this guy? He seems more angry with me for leaving than fighting him. Then again I wouldn't be too happy if I found myself five hundred years into the future and the only person willing to help me would just disappear… But I certainly would treat this person better, _she pouted.

"Let's just go shopping already," Kagome said, dropping the heavy schoolbag on the floor and snatching her purse.

----------

Kagome could barely suppress her giggling.

"What do you find so amusing, human?" youkai asked in a lowered voice.

"Oh, nothing," that earned her one arched eyebrow. "It's just that all the girls here eyeing you like a piece of candy."

"You mean to say that they find me attractive? I am aware of that."

"Aren't you full of yourself? I still think that no amount of pure beauty can stand a chance against overwhelming power of cuteness. But that's only me speaking. Just you wait, the girls will be throwing themselves at you in no time. Wouldn't advise you to get tank-tops – you'll drown in a pool of droll."

"Are women that forward in your time?"

"You have no idea. Hey, might as well enjoy yourself as long, as you don't reveal who you truly are."

"I would not mate with a human."

"Do what?"

"Couple."

"Oh…" Kagome blushed and turned away.

_There goes my collage money, _girl thought as she watched the taiyoukai picking the most expensive dress shirts that were sold in the store. Surely Mrs. Asako Higurashi had offered her daughter to pay for her education, but Kagome would have none of that. She was a highly required babysitter with a huge amount of recommendation letters on hand – girl would not take a single yen from her mother after she turned eighteen (still that would only be in a one and a half year's time).

"Sesshomaru-sama?" came a feminine voice.

"What is it, woman?" youkai turned to face the gray-eyed demoness he knew too well.

"It really is you."

"Hello, Miss Yukino. Didn't expect to see you here. How come you know Sesshomaru?"

"Leave us Higurashi," said the teacher.

"Excuse me?"

"Girl, leave," taiyoukai commended in the voice that would not tolerate any objections.

"Fine! You probably deserve each other's company anyway."

Kagome stomped to the cashier's desk and after paying for the purchases stormed out the building.

"Feeling your aura here came as quite a surprise. I heard rumors that you have died five hundred years ago, and since there was no trace of you I presumed they were correct."

"You presumed wrong. I was rather… preoccupied at the time."

"Might I say, I am surprised at the company you keep nowadays. Did your opinion on humans change that much over the years?"

"No. If my honor would not forbid it, I would have already disposed of the girl."

"Nothing less from Sesshomaru-sama," the woman chuckled slightly. "I have a preposition for you…"

"You already asked me to become your mate once. I declined. What makes you think I would change my mind?"

"It would be wise to listen to what I have to tell first, Sesshomaru-sama. As you know youkai are on the verge of extinction. There are very few of the full-fledged unmated demoness and I am the strongest known. If you want your heir to be pure-blooded and powerful, you will have to mate me."

"Not an option."

"I advise you to reconsider. I can make your wishes come true."

"What do you know about my desires?"

"You will see. Until then, farewell." Sarah gave a short bow and left the mall building.

----------

"Stupid… arrogant… bastard… of a youkai," muttered Kagome between the licks of her ice-cream. Girl was on her way home, deciding that Sesshomaru could find how to get back just fine.

"Have I not warned you against going without my permission, human?" a velvety voice questioned.

Kagome gave the demon lord the coldest glare she could master.

"Do you suffer from occasional memory loses? You just told me to leave meaning I can abandon you whenever I please, go to school tomorrow and, maybe, spend this night at one of my friends' houses. That is unless you would go back on your own word, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Girl…"

"I'm not in the mood for talking. Here," she passed him the bags with closes. "They're yours to do whatever you want. Goodbye."

Finishing the ice-cream Kagome turned and walked into the alleyway that was the shortcut to her home by the shrine. The sun had already set and silence of the lane begun to creep the girl out.

Suddenly a shadow leapt in front of Kagome.

"Hand over the purse, if ya know what's good for ya."

"Eeek… Oh, it's only a mugger. Look, buddy, take a hike, before I get angry err… angrier."

The robber tried to grab girl's handbag, but Kagome jumped high in the air and with a swift kick in the face sent her offender flying to the brick wall.

"You cursed wench!"

The mugger reached for the inter pocket of his coat, pulled out a gun and directed it at the frightened girl.

_Oh, my god! I'm gonna die!_

Kagome squeezed her eyes tight right before she heard the sound of a gunshot.

Girl felt the gust of wind pass her and then nothing. _Did he miss? _Kagome pocked one eye open to see Sesshomaru standing his back to her. Youkai held one of his hands inches away from girl's forehead. Between demon lord's index finger and thumb was clamped a bullet. Looking up at his face Kagome almost gasped – Sesshomaru's eyes were blazing red, markings visible once again and long fangs glistering in the twilight.

"D-d-demon!" the mugger screamed in horror. He scrambled to his feet and broke into run.

Youkai was about to pounce on his prey, when the girl grasped his hand.

"Don't kill him! Umm… I mean, err… please?"

Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their original amber color the moment Kagome took a hold of his arm.

"You would not plead for your own life, human, why would you do it for this… filth?"

"I dunno. I didn't actually believe that you would kill me, but just now you were really, really scary."

_At least I have managed to frighten the impudent girl, _thought the taiyoukai. This idea, however, was not as pleasing as he would expect. Sesshomaru frowned trying to comprehend the reason for his uneasiness.

"Hey, are you coming?" Kagome shouted from the other end of the alleyway. "Or did you finely come to realization, that you are too good to follow this lowly human around?"

And this was the girl who supposedly was afraid of him!

----------

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?" Demon looked up from the chessboard. He wouldn't admit it, but he was charmed by this human game Kagome had taught him.

"I was wandering whether Miss Yukino is a youkai."

"Yes she is."

"Hmm… I had this sneaky suspicion even before I knew demons exist," girl giggled.

"You do not seem to like her much. Why do you insist on going to this 'school' of yours if you are bound to encounter the woman there?"

"Well you don't like me, but you're here cuz you need to learn stuff about this world. It's pretty much the same with me and school," Kagome explained, but having no reaction other than a trademark blank stare she just shrugged and continued. "Besides I spend most of the time with my friends there. Don't worry I will be back in the evening."

"Do not be tardy, so later we can…"

"Mate!"

Sesshomaru almost chocked as the girl cried out that word. And with such a childish excitement too.

"'Mate' means 'you loose', remember?" Kagome said nodding at the board.

**A. n.: Author is a living being too – she wants to be loved, so review, review, review.**


	6. Meet my friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any characters of the show.**

**A. n.: Nice going guys, now I can't sleep, thinking that someone, somewhere wants to read the next chapter. But seriously, thanks for reviewing. I would have updated even sooner if the internet wasn't acting… strange, coughbitchingcough. Enjoy!**

**Chapter six: Meet my friends.**

"Fri-day, Fri-day, Fri-day!" scanned Inuyasha and Miroku stumbling out of school.

"I say, let's go to the movies!"

"I say, let's go clubbing!"

"Keh, stupid monk, you ever think about anything other than picking up girls?"

"It's not my fault you do not appreciate the opposite sex."

"You wanna have a fist-shaped hole in your face?"

"KAGOME!" Miroku squealed. "Inuyasha is being mean to me!"

Girl hit her friend over the head and he was flat on the ground before you could say the word 'sit'.

"Inuyasha, be nice."

"That was dirty even for you, monk."

"Wiseman uses tactics rather than brute strength."

"Filthy lecher."

"Thoughtless fool."

"Boys, boys don't fight," came Sango's pacifying voice. "You're both right." Somehow over the week girl became the inherent part of the group as if she knew the others from childhood. "Kagome, where would you propose to go?"

"Umm… guys, sorry, but I'm busy today."

"The hell you are! It's Friday evening – we should be out having the time of our lives. C'mon it's only four."

"FOUR? Oh my god, I'm gonna get myself killed!" with that said girl sprinted out of the schoolyard.

"Now that was… odd," Miroku rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully.

"You think the kiddo is babysitting tonight?"

"Perhaps, but she is not that desperate for money to work for somebody who might kill her, if she's late."

"I'd better go check on her. Kagome has a nasty habit of getting herself in trouble."

----------

"I'm home!" Girl cried out kicking her shoes off. _With any luck he won't even notice, that…_

"You are late."

_Crap!_

"It's only five minutes, besides, I have a life of my own, you know. I want to spend time with my friends, go for a walk, hell, I haven't even been practicing marshal arts lately!"

"Would you like to spar?"

"Really?" Kagome almost jumped with joy. "You would spar with me?" She frowned suddenly. "But no youkai stuff, right?"

"Agreed."

----------

"Your fighting skills are sadly lacking."

"Shut up! I didn't have centuries to sharpen them!"

"You place your feet too close. It would be almost too easy to make you loose balance." Moving quickly even without his demonic speed Sesshomaru placed one of his legs behind the girl and pushed her backwards careful not to apply too much force.

To demon's surprise Kagome didn't tumble on her back but rolled away from him and was on her feet again within a blink of an eye.

Suddenly a blur flew past the girl and next thing Kagome knew Inuyasha was standing in front of her protectively, fists clenched and an angry flare in his eyes.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here, picking up on girls?"

"Inuyasha, wait!"

"Kagome, get back! I'll take care of that guy!"

"Whelp, remove yourself from my sight."

"You freaking bastard!" Inuyasha lunged at the youkai only to be sent flying back by a punch in a jaw. He landed on feet even though his head was spinning wildly.

"Such a nuisance," Sesshomaru said in a bored tone. He extended his claws speeding toward the insufferable boy.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome leapt forward and embraced her friend tightly, shielding him with her body.

Before anyone knew what happened, blue light enveloped the two and a wave of energy hit the demon lord causing him to crush straight into the Goshinboku tree.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked dumbfound.

"Dunno." Kagome detached herself from him. Girl looked around and gasped "Sesshomaru!" Not giving Inuyasha a chance to stop her Kagome sprinted toward the fallen taiyoukai and crouched beside him. "Are you alright?"

Demon lord slowly raised his arm and equally slowly clasped the collar of the girl's fighting kimono. He then jerked his hand down lowering Kagome's face till it was only a breath away.

"That was uncalled for."

Kagome angrily shook his hand off.

"Wha'd'ya mean 'that was uncalled for'? If whatever-it-was didn't happen you'd kill us!"

"I was merely going to teach the foolish boy a much needed lesion," Sesshomaru explain getting on his feet. "He would survive. Your interference was unnecessary and foolhardy."

"Are you scolding me because I was protecting my friend?" Kagome put her hands on the hips and somehow managed to look down at the taiyoukai even though she was shorter by a head.

"And if I thought that tings weren't weird enough as it was," muttered Inuyasha scratching his head.

"And you!" Demon lord almost sighed in relief when the girl directed her fury at somebody else – this human really could be frightening sometimes. "Haven't you noticed, that I'm wearing a training suit. Or the idea that I might be sparring didn't fit in that tiny brain of yours?"

"But, but he looked really queer," Inuyasha peeped.

"Oh, yeah, about that, I think I should explain…"

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

A giant boomerang cut through the air right where Sesshomaru stood a moment ago. Taiyoukai gently landed from his ten-feet-high jump, his face embodiment of boredom and annoyance.

"What a…" was all Inuyasha could say.

"Guys, get out of there!" Sango commanded jumping from behind the bushes to catch her weapon. "You might think I'm insane, but that man is a demon."

"Sango, I know. Don't attack him! Sesshomaru, please don't kill her!"

"Did I miss anything?" asked Miroku walking into view. "Wow, who's that?" he gave the taiyoukai a curious look.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Sesshomaru, my umm… ward?"

"Kagome, are you out of your mind?" Sango exclaimed. "He's a youkai and, judging by the flair of the miko energy I felt earlier, his intentions are far from being peaceful."

"The what energy?"

"The blue light that came from your body," explained the demon lord in a voice one would use while talking to a very small child or a retarded person.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Kagome snapped back.

"You live in a shrine and you do not know holy ki when you use it? That is lamentable even for a human."

"Look who's talking. I'm not the one, who got herself sealed for five hundred years!"

"Human…" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in hidden anger.

"Youkai…" girl mirrored his facial expression.

"Oi, you two, we're still here," Inuyasha cut in.

"Can't you see I'm in a middle of a conversation here? Oh, right, I was supposed to explain the situation. Sesshomaru," somehow Kagome's eyes suddenly became doe-like and enormously huge, "could I have a moment alone with my friends?"

"No."

"Pwetty-pwease?"

"No."

"I promise, I won't go to school tomorrow."

"Idiot, tomorrow is Sat…" Inuyasha started, but Miroku clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I will wait inside the house for fifteen minutes, but I expect you to fulfill your promise."

"You can count on that," Kagome grinned.

Boys stood mouth gaping as they saw Sesshomaru easily leaping on their friend's balcony. Sango didn't look shocked, but she gave the other girl a bewildered look.

"Could it be true?" Miroku whispered to his friend. "Did he really withstand Kagome's puppy-dog eyes and still have enough will to bargain? He is the greatest of us all…"

"So, what's the deal between you two?" Inuyasha voiced question that was on everybody's mind.

"It's kind of a long story, but in short Sesshomaru is a demon. Five hundred years ago he was sealed in a cave we were exploring. When I got lost I found and unsealed him. Then he led me out of the caverns."

"Wait, wait! How did you manage to unseal him?" Sango wondered. "You didn't kiss him, did you?"

"THAT WAS CPR!"

"I'm sure it was."

"Say, kiddo, that was your first kiss, wasn't it?"

Kagome's foot quickly made contact with her friend's jaw.

"Point proven," Miroku smirked.

"Get a life! Anyway Sesshomaru now needs someone to guide him in the modern world, and I am willing to be that someone."

"You can't do that!" exclaimed Sango.

"Why not?"

"Look, I guess I should tell you my story. I am a hereditary demon slayer. Our colony was located in Kyoto and we dedicated our lives to exterminating youkai who was a treat to humans. Not long ago, while me and my brother were on a mission, our home was attacked by demons led by a hanyou Naraku, leaving the two of us as the only survivors. Now do you see what danger youkai possess?"

"Yeah, but Miss Yukino is a demon too, and she seems to tolerate humans."

"Yes there are some youkai, who can get along with our species, however nothing good has ever came out of the longtime relationship of any kind between a human and a demon."

"I don't care! He's my responsibility and he did save my life. Twice. Besides I really think I'm beginning to like him."

"WHAT?" three voices cried out in union.

"Not _that_ kind of like, you idiots! I mean he is a good company, he plays chess well, he knows a lot of stuff and he is an extremely fast learner – I was even considering teaching him how to use internet, but, there are unavoidable consequences: show a guy how to surf the web and next thing you know is that your computer is stuffed with porn along with a huge amount of viruses."

Sango nodded her head a couple of times in sorrowful agreement. She swung the giant boomerang above her head and it shrunk to the size that would allow the weapon be kept in a pocket.

"So you are certain in your decision?"

"Yes."

"Keh, you'll be lucky if he won't kill you when he finds out that you don't have to go to school on Saturdays anyway."

"Hay, I never said I did."

"Whatever. But aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Your family is coming back tomorrow."

"Damn! I _have_ forgotten."

"Uhu, and how are you going to explain that you are keeping a full-grown youkai, when you're not even allowed to get a dog?"

"I'll think of something."

"You don't have any extra rooms in the house either."

"Well, he's staying in mine anyway."

"Is he now?" Miroku grinned lecherously.

"It' s not like we're doing anything, you pervert!"

"Of course, and that kiss was actually CPR."

"It was! Anyway, my fifteen minutes have long since expired, so off you go."

Kagome all but shoved her friends off the temple grounds. Girl went to her room, where the silent taiyoukai sat by the wall, another book in hands (biology was it?). Without looking away from the pages Sesshomaru stated:

"Taijiya was right."

"Huh? I thought you'd allow us some privacy."

"I never said I could not hear you from inside the house."

"Yeah, as for that little stunt, you're not gonna kill me, are you?"

"Not today"

"Great! Umm… but what did you mean Sango was right? Should humans and youkai really hate each other?"

"Yes, they should."

"Why?"

Demon lord didn't respond, but gave her a strange look.

"Do you hate humans?"

"They are not worth my hatred."

"Could have guessed."

After a brief pause Sesshomaru asked:

"What is Internet?"

"It's a sort of… library perhaps, where a hell lot of information is stored. You can be granted axes using computer err… that thing," Kagome pointed in the direction of her PC. "I'll teach you how to use it later. First we'll have to go through the English basics."

"You mentioned another word that was not familiar to me. What is…"

Girl raised her arm calling for silence.

"Don't ask."

**A. n.: I guess not much funny moments here, but I'll try to make it up to you in the next chapter. And umm… could somebody lend me a hand with correcting grammar mistakes, word order, phrase building etc.?**


	7. Meet the parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any characters of the show.**

**A. n.: Phew. Another chapter done. Before writing fanfiction I haven't created a single story since summer, so I almost forgot how addictive writing actually is.**

**Chapter seven: Meet the parents err… parent, brother and gramps.**

"Just remember: no killing, no slaughtering, no torturing. You have to look human and act human. My grandpa is a little crazy, simply ignore him. If my brother annoys you, I'll beat him to a bloody pulp myself so no murdering. And god forbid you to be rude to my mother – I'll make your life a living hell."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes."

"Then you are even stupider than I originally thought."

"Do you think you will manage to find another guide?"

"I can slay you right here, right now then go and demand Sarah's assistance. She would be more than willing to comply."

"I'm sure she would. Look Sesshomaru, I may appear naïve, but I know bluff when I hear it. No one in their right mind would put up with Miss Yukino's personality if they'd have a different option."

"How perceptive for a human."

"By the way, I also have an overweight cat, so no skinning either."

"As long as you keep the filthy animal away from me, I will not harm it."

"A pleasure doing business with you."

Downstairs the door slammed.

"Kagome, sweetie, we're home!" Mrs. Higurashi cried out.

Girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"The moment of truth has come. Let's go, I'll introduce you."

In the hall Mrs. Higurashi was trying to arrange the bags and suitcases while Souta put the cat basket on the floor and opened the door. They looked up to see Kagome descending from the steps, followed shortly by a handsome silver haired man.

"Honey, have you finally decided to bring a boyfriend for us to meet?"

"Yeah," Souta cut in "he really looks cool. I thought you'd end up with that dorky Hojo-guy who kept asking you out for the last two years."

"Oh, he looks like such a nice young man. I'm so exited!"

_Eh? They think Sesshomaru is my boyfriend? Well it's not my original plan, but they seem so happy, maybe this will make things easier._

"Mum, Souta, meet my boyfriend Sesshomaru."

"Son, run, tell grandpa about our guest! I'll prepare something special for dinner. What would you like, dear?" the woman asked the taiyoukai, but before he could answer, Kagome grabbed her mother's hand and led the woman slightly away.

"Mum, listen, I have to explain. Sesshomaru is Japanese on the father's line, but Jewish on the mother's, so the latter goes to him as well. Sesshomaru respects the ways of his ancestors greatly so he can't eat none-kosher food, or even the food that was cooked in the same dishes as the none-kosher." (A. n.: My best friend is Jewish so that stuff kinda rubbed off on me, though said friend can eat anything. Oh, my poor lunches!)

"I see. And I thought that in an orthodox family it would be would be considered wrong for a boy to have a relationship with a girl from a different religion."

"Um… love conquers all, I guess."

"Aww…" if anything, Mrs. Higurashi had a weak spot for love stories.

"Demon begone!"

Gramps was standing in the doorway looking as fearsome as he could get. The sutras flown rapidly from him to the taiyoukai, who caught them without a problem.

"Your ofudas don't work, old man."

"Of course they work! Just as we speak your hand is being purified, but because my sutras are designed so clever you don't realize anything till you're gone."

Suddenly a green flame emerged from Sesshomaru's fingers and pieces of paper burned without trace.

"Wow, nice trick. Can you teach it to me?" Souta walked around his grandfather.

"Only if you are an inu-youkai."

"Oh, he has a nice sense of humor too," Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter an approvingpat on the back.

"Yeah…"

_Sesshomaru and humor do not go well in one sentence, _girl thought.

"Please, excuse grandpa," the woman apologized. "It is the way he greats most of our guests."

"Especially strange-looking ones. What's the deal with the white hair?" Souta questioned.

"Sesshomaru is an albino," Kagome replied quickly.

"Aren't they supposed to have red eyes?"

Girl shuddered remembering the red-eyed taiyoukai.

"He wears contacts to filter sunrays. Now let's drop the subject, alright?"

"Just one more question. Is it true that when a Jewish boy is born, they…"

Kagome clamped a hand over her brother's mouth.

"It is true. Now scram!" (A. n.: He-he, sorry, private joke.)

----------

"We met last winter when Sesshomaru was here on a trip to know his origin. We became fast friends and farther relationship was beginning to develop when an unexpected business called him back to Israel," Kagome almost believed herself as she was telling a story about her and the taiyoukai – girl wasn't called 'the Master of Improvisation' between her friends for nothing. Now, over the dinner, the whole family listened to Kagome's every word with genuine interest. "Sesshomaru didn't see much of Japan during his first visit, so he promised to come back as soon as he could, for my par I promised to show him around. We would e-mail each other each day since Sesshomaru left. And last week he just sorta dropped into my life… once again I mean. So, I just thought that because the hotels in Tokyo are unjustifiably expensive and…"

"Oh, you can stay with us, dear," Mrs. Higurashi told smiling warmly at the demon lord, while Gramps muttered something about youkai taking over the house.

"Thanks, Mom! But since we don't have any spare rooms could he possibly stay in mine?"

"Of course, sweetie, I know you are a reasonable girl. And if you aren't I'll have some cute little silver-haired grandchildren."

Kagome chocked at the thought.

"MUM!"

"I was only kidding, darling. Though the word 'grandchildren' does sound nice."

"I think 'get Souta to do the job' sounds way better."

"Don't look at me! I'm only fourteen, so full speed ahead, sis!"

"My family is crazy," Kagome murmured under her breath.

"Indeed," came a quiet reply meant only for her to hear.

----------

"So, do you like my family?" girl wondered when she and the taiyoukai were once again in her room.

"They are tolerable."

"Wow, you must've loved them."

"Why would your pack welcome a comparative stranger in?"

Kagome shrugged.

"Recklessness runs in the Higurashi line. My parents got married after three weeks of knowing each other and most of the time their only way of communicating was sending letters. Still, for all I know, they never regretted their decision. (A. n.: Don't think it's impossible, I've pretty much just told you my parents' story.) My father had a really sharp nose for peoples' personalities and seems like I inherited it. Mum trusts my judgment greatly."

"Hn… You introduced me as your 'boyfriend', I believe the term means lover. How are you going to explain this… arrangement to your mate-to-be?"

"My wha? You mean like a fiancé?"

"The whelp who attacked me yesterday."

"Inuyasha?" girl burst into laughter. Gasping for breath she tried to continue. "Inuyasha is not… is not…"

"If he is not courting you, then why would he try to protect you, and why would you shield him from my attack, risking your own well-being?"

"Because that's what friends do! Isn't it obvious? I mean didn't you ever have a friend?"

"In youkai society word 'friend' is barely known. Our world is divided between pack, allies and enemies. A sacrifice of oneself for a family member is a rare occasion, for an ally – none-existent. Immortals do not throw their lives away foolishly."

"Then I'm glad that I am just a human."

**A. n.: It's shorter than my other chapters, but I wanted to stop at the logical ending. Review!**


	8. The cousins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any characters of the show.**

**Chapter eight: The cousins.**

It was a sunny Sunday morning, warm even though spring has just started. Asako Higurashi hummed as she prepared breakfast for her children and poured a glass of orange juice for a gorgeous looking young man her daughter introduced yesterday.

The woman absentmindedly picked up the mail. She noticed that along with bills and today's newspaper there was a letter. Asako opened it and a peaceful expression on her face was suddenly replaced by a worried frown.

"Kagome! Grandpa! Souta!" she called out. "Urgent family meeting!"

Kagome sputtered the remains of the toothpaste into the sink and hurried downstairs not bothering to change from her pajamas.

"What is it mom?" Souta asked beating his sister to it.

"I've got a letter from your cousin Kikyou. I'll read it to you:

_Dear aunt Asako,_

_I don't want to burden you but Rin and I desperately need help and I don't know who else to turn to. Two weeks ago the house I rented a flat in was set on fire and now is not suitable for living._

_I tried to look for a new apartment but since most of my belongings as well as savings were burned I had to face obvious difficulties. As I no longer am a suitable guardian for my little sister I was hoping I could leave her in your care until I can provide for both of us._

_We will be arriving in Haneda Airport on the 16th of March, 10:00._

_Faithfully yours,_

_Kikyou._"

"Sixteenth? That's today!" exclaimed Kagome.

"And we only have half an hour. Blasted mail service!" added Souta.

"Don't panic, brat. I'll just call Inuyasha and he'll give me a lift."

Girl quickly dialed her friend's number.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

_Shouldn't have called him till twelve on weekend, but it's an emergency._

"Get out of the bed and drive to my place! You have five minutes," with that said Kagome hung up.

The girl sprinted upstairs and was back fully dressed in less then half of minute. In the mean time Souta and Mrs. Higurashi made a large pile of sandwiches and put them in a plastic container.

"Here, honey, for you and Inuyasha," the woman told her daughter, handing over the package.

"Thanks, mom!" Kagome gave her mother a perk on the cheek.

"Humpf, and to think you would notice that I helped too," Souta complained.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about you!" Girl pulled her brother close and before he could wiggle away kissed him.

"Eww! Ah, my skin, it burns!" screamed the teen fiercely rubbing the spot on his cheek with a sleeve.

"See ya!"

Kagome dashed through the front door and down the steps that led to the shrine. Just as she reached the base of the staircase, a red cabriolet abruptly stopped in front of her.

"Hop in, kiddo. You are so making me Ramen after this."

"To the Haneda Airport and step on it!" Kagome ordered, jumping on the passenger's seat.

"Yes, ma'am," Inuyasha grinned speeding off.

"WAAA! I still wanna live, you know! Slow down!" Girl clenched the edge of her seat for dear life – Kagome doubted that her friend knew that sometimes words 'safe' and 'driving' could be used together.

"Whatever. So, wha'd'ya need to go to the airport for?"

"My cousins are arriving."

"Great, relatives, you must be exited," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"They're not just any relatives, they're the ones I actually like. I'm sure you'll love them. Rin is a cute hyper little girl of nine; Kikyou is eighteen and practically my look-alike."

"Hm, must be one ugly cousin."

Kagome growled deep in her throat. _There's no way I'm telling that bastard I've got sandwiches, even if it means I'll have to starve to death!_

----------

"Oi, Kikyou, Rin! Over here!" Kagome screamed waving her hand like mad. Girl gave each of her cousins a hug when they came closer. "Inuyasha meet Rin and Kikyou, girls, meet Inuyasha – a family friend."

"Hello," the little girl chirped.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," her sister added.

The boy just stood there staring at Kikyou.

"Say something, you idiot," Kagome elbowed her friend.

Inuyasha said the first thing that came to his mind:

"Are you sure you're that brat's cousin? You don't look anything like the wimp," he braced himself for pain, but it never came. All that the boy saw was two girls smiling at him.

"Aww, even if you are a bustard it's so nice, that for once somebody is not comparing us," the younger cousin said.

"Get in, I'll drive you to the shrine," Inuyasha announced not knowing how to react to the previous statement.

"Hey, girls, would you like some sandwiches?" Kagome asked after they took off. "Mom and Souta made them for me and Inuyasha, but since he was being such a big jerk, you can have his part. So what do you say?"

"Yes, please!" Rin jumped on her seat a little.

Kagome passed the food to her cousins, laughing.

----------

"Mom, Souta, Gramps, we're home! Hm, I guess they went out for groceries. Looks like we'll be having some grand feast tonight! As for now, I owe Inuyasha Ramen for the ride."

Kagome picked the last four cups of instant noodles from the cupboard and poured the boiling water in them.

"The recipe for this dish has been in our family for generations."

"Keh, the only thing you can cook right."

"Jackass!"

"Wimpy girl!"

"Oh, that's it, you're gonna get it!"

Kagome tried to hit her friend, but he dodged quickly and girls fist slammed over Kikyou's cup, pouring its contents on the floor.

"Sorry about that cous."

"Yeah, me too," added Inuyasha. "Should have known, that the kiddo here have some major problem with coordination of movements. Here, you can take mine instead," the boy all but shoved his Ramen into Kikyou's hands not giving her a chance to protest.

"Umm…Thank you."

"Keh," Inuyasha turned away, "I didn't want it in the first place."

Kagome's eyes went wide. _Did he just?.. He did! He sacrificed his noodles for somebody! Did hell frieze over yet?_

Kikyou suddenly tensed and rose to her feet.

"Kagome, could I have a look around the house first?"

"Sure, but why?" Girl looked up from her position crouching on the floor she was once again cleaning.

"If you were going to look for me, priestess, then there is no need," came a smooth voice. Sesshomaru was leaning on the door frame in his usual demonic appearance.

"State your intentions, demon," Kikyou demanded in a cool voice.

"I answer to no one, miko."

"If you insist on hiding the purpose of residing in this household, you risk being purified."

"You can barely stand, priestess. Do you actually think that your powers will be enough to best I, Sesshomaru?"

_He's talking about himself in third person again,_ Kagome thought.

"Body exhaustion means nothing to my spiritual powers," Kikyou replied summoning a bow and arrow in her hands.

Kagome quickly stood between the two, facing her cousin.

"Kikyou, calm down! Sesshomaru is my guest here, and, yes, I know he's a demon. But he didn't hurt anybody. Well, maybe he had punched Inuyasha in the jaw, but that was well deserved."

"And that's after I tried to protect you? Thanks a bunch, kiddo!"

"Like I would ever need anybody's protection!" She glanced back at the demon lord, who looked more than skeptical. "Well maybe there was one lil episode with the bullet, but that was an exception."

"What is the history between you two?" Kikyou asked sitting back on the stool, her weapon disappeared at once.

"Gosh I hate repeating myself, but…" she told her cousin the short version of the story. "…so, my family doesn't know he's a youkai and I would appreciate if you wouldn't tell them. You too Rin."

"Aye, aye, Kagome," the youngest girl quickly replied.

"Kagome, you have to understand, that I will not always be here to protect you, should he decide to dispose of you."

"Oi, Sesshomaru, are you going to kill me?"

"Not unless you provoke me."

"There you have it."

"Somehow I would not be quite reassured even if I was certain he is telling the truth."

"What does that suppose to mean? Anyway, how come you two know about youkai?"

"I am a miko and Rin is training to become one."

"Lookie what I can do!" the little girl pounded to the half-dead flower on the windowsill and placed her hands on the both sides of it without touching. Blue light emerged from Rin's fingers and enveloped the plant, which suddenly begun to grow, dry yellow leaves now green and succulent.

"Wow," Kagome and Inuyasha said in union.

"Rin has an immense power over the life force," Kikyou stated with the small amount of pride. "Her purification abilities, however, are practically none-existent."

The sound of the opening door was herd from the hall.

"Aunt Asako, Souta, grandpa!" Rin screamed skipping out of the kitchen. Kikyou and Inuyasha followed shortly after. Kagome took this opportunity to ask demon lord the question that was nagging her.

"What did you mean that my cousin can barely stand?"

"The miko haven't eaten nor slept in a few days. It would also appear that she was engaged in a battle recently."

Kagome frowned, but said nothing as she went to greet her family.

"I thank you for agreeing to house Rin for the time being," girl heard her cousin saying. "I will take my leave now."

"What? Kikyou, why?" Kagome asked though she already suspected what the reason might be.

"Kikyou, dear, just because we didn't use to get on with Tsubaki well doesn't mean you're not welcome here," Mrs. Higurashi assured.

"I know you do not judge me for my mother's doings, but trust me it is for the best. Farewell," girl exited through the front door without hesitation.

"Kagome, please stop her. You have a way of getting to people."

Girl didn't need to be told twice as she sprinted after her cousin. Kagome caught up with the young miko under the Goshinboku tree.

"Oi, Kikyou, wait up!"

Girl slowly turned to face her relative.

"Look, Kagome, I was truing to be polite about it, but you are the main reason I don't want to stay here. I can't stand the site of you. Do this world a favor and lock your self away somewhere."

For a split second Kagome's face took a hurt expression, but then it become one of pure determination.

"Stop trying to drive me away! I have already realized you are in some sort of trouble and trying to protect us, but we are your family, and we'll be there for you whether you like it or not!"

Kikyou leaned on the God Tree and slowly slid down in fatigue. She was quiet for some time then spoke.

"I'm sorry… About what I just said. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Kagome sat next to her cousin and put a comforting hand around girl's shoulders.

"That's okay. I know."

"Try to understand, I still have to go, or else you all will be in great danger."

"Who is your enemy?"

"The hanyou Naraku. For some reason he is obsessed with me and he stops at nothing to get what he want. The shrine grounds are secured from his evil, which is why I took Rin here. I, however, am not sure of what will he do should I stay here."

"Keh, hanyou or not hanyou, if he has an ass, than it can be kicked," came from the branch above.

"Hey, were you eavesdropping? Anyway, Inuyasha is right for once. You know, the blue light that Rin used to resurrect the plant once came out of me, because of a little… misunderstanding. The said misunderstanding was sent flying all the way from over there and into this tree. The point is that perhaps you can teach me how to use that power and then you won't have to fight alone."

"Yeah," Inuyasha added jumping down, "I might know about the existence of youkai for only forty hours or so, but if the kiddo needs my help, and that includes protecting you, there's no way I'll just stand aside."

"Your boyfriend is very sweet, Kagome."

"Pft, another one," the girl snorted.

"Like hell I would go out with that brat! I would feel like dating my baby-sister."

"Who are you calling a brat and a baby?" Kagome knocked her friend to the ground. "So, Kikyou, are you staying?"

"I'll stay. For now at least."

Kikyou watched Kagome and Inuyasha arguing and yelling at each other. A soft smile tugged the corners of girl's lips – for the first time since her father died there were somebody to stand by her side.

**A. n.: I know that many don't like Kikyou, but I do, so she is good in my story.**


	9. Troubles at home and school

1**Disclaimer: I do not own _InuYasha_, or any characters of the show.**

**Chapter Nine: Troubles at Home and School.**

"What? No way I'm sharing my room with a girl!" protested an outraged Souta. "She's gonna make it all pinky with plushy toys all over!"

"Aunt Asako, aunt Asako, Souta is being mean!" Rin complained forlornly as she looked up at her relative with large soulful eyes.

"Now Souta, it's either that or sleep with grandpa."

Souta carried on complaining for a while before finally, admitting defeat. Little girl sent the teen a wicked grin behind her aunt's back – there would be hell to pay for the thoughtless words.

"Besides, Kagome and Sesshoumaru share the same room and they don't seem to mind," Mrs. Higurashi said, in attempt to console her son.

Souta snorted. "That's because every time they're alone they…"

"We what, you ugly little brat?" Kagome entered the room followed by Inuyasha and Kikyou. Souta swallowed.

"Speak your mind and face death like a man," the older boy advised in solemn tones, patting the younger one on the shoulder.

"Kikyou, you've decided to stay? Thanks God!"

"I don't think I've ever been called 'God' before, though 'Goddess' would really be more fitting," Kagome smirked, looking smug. "So what's all the fuss about?"

"We were discussing the sleeping arrangements. Kikyou, you can stay in my room and Rin in Souta's."

"But…" the teen started.

"That's final. Don't worry, it will only last for a few months and after that... TA-DA!" Mrs. Higurashi put some sort of scroll on the table and unrolled it revealing that it was a blueprint. "I've noticed how fast you kids grow and since soon you will start your own families and have those adorable little grand-…"

"Don't go there, mom!" two siblings cried out in union.

"Well one can dream… As I was saying, I wouldn't want you to move out of the house, so I thought, why don't we build some annexes? This way we'll have enough rooms for everybody and even a couple of spare ones!"

"I think it's a wonderful idea, mom, but how can we afford this?"

"Well, we'll do most of the work ourselves, of course. I've been saving money for years now, so we can have professionals do the most complicated parts."

"Sounds like fun! You in, Inuyasha?"

"You bet I am, kiddo. I'm sure Miroku would want to help too. And Sango, if she's not busy."

"Alrighty," Mrs. Higurashi clapped her hands together. "I'll go and get the sheets and blankets. Souta, you will have to sleep on the floor."

"And just as I thought this day can't get any worse!"

----------

"Let's just set some rules: this is my part of the room, that is your part of the room. Don't touch my computer, CDs, or any of the video games. Understood?" Souta asked his new roommate.

"Yessir!"

"Good. I am going to bed now and I don't want to hear a sound while I sleep."

"Don't worry, you won't. Goodnight, cousin dear."

----------

Souta was awaken by the peaceful chirruping of the birds. Sun was shining brightly and teen cast a lazy glance at his clock.

"Wha-" the teen yelped as he sat up. "Quarter to nine! I'm gonna be late! Why the hell didn't the alarm go off?"

"Well, you said yourself yesterday that you didn't want to hear a sound while you're sleeping, so I turned it off."

"Why you little…"

"Shouldn't you be getting to school?"

"This is not over, brat!"

"Oh, the fun has just begun," Rin agreed after Souta disappeared behind the bathroom door.

"Damn it, where is my sweater?"

"Here it is."

"My school bag?"

"Here. Have a nice day, cousin."

----------

Souta ran down the school hall.

"Dork!" somebody shot at his back.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Souta," the teen snapped back. _Geez, what's with everybody today; that was the third time!_

"Higurashi, you're late," the teacher said as the boy entered his classroom.

"I'm sorry, this won't happen again," Souta automatically said the phrase he used every day.

"Make sure, that it wouldn't. Take your place."

"_Dork, dork, dork..." _ He could hear the whispers and sniggering racing across the classroom like a wildfire as he sat down and pulled up the schoolbag. What was with everyone in this… Then he opened the bag.

"SHIT!"

Instead of textbooks and other necessary items, the teen saw flowers. Lots and lots of flowers, topped of by a gigantic monstrosity of pink fur and ribbons. The large and plush bunny-rabbit was smiling up at him (rather sadistically in the boy's opinion).

Souta thought he was going to die of embarrassment. And to make matters worse Kanna – his long-time crush – was laughing at him with the rest of the class at that very moment.

"Higurashi, stand in the hall," teacher ordered.

The teen silently picked his bag up and left.

He had been standing for about ten minutes or so, spending the time by plotting means of revenge, when the door to one of the classes opened and a girl with lavender eyes and light-violet hair came through. Souta turned away, indicating that he had absolutely no intension of talking, chatting, discussing, nodding, or engaging in any other form of communication.

"Umm, upperclassman…" the girl started hesitantly.

"What is it?" Souta asked harshly, turning to give the newcomer a death-glare. _Lemme guess, she's gonna call me a dork._

"It's your sweater. The word 'dork' is sewn on its back. I thought you might not know."

"Damn it!" the teen swore pulling his jumper off. "I'm gonna kill her!"

"Kill who?"

"My little cousin. This is all her doing!"

"Oh, it's not that bad. Here, let me unstitch it," Girl offered, taking out her paperknife and skillfully cutting unneeded threads and pulling them out, without damaging the cloth. "There, all gone."

"Yeah, thanks, but none of my friends will even look at my direction now."

"Well, that means they're not really that good of friends, huh?"

"I wouldn't blame them. I mean, look what I have found in my bag," Souta showed the girl his bag filled with flowers and the plushy.

"How cute!"

"Well, at least somebody likes them," Souta sighed. "Guess, if you want it, you can have this stuff." The teen handed over the 'gifts' from his cousin. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Shiori."

"I'm Souta. Say, how did you get here? You don't look like the one to get in trouble often," Souta said, eyeing the newcomer.

"I don't," Shiori shrugged. "It's just that Miss Yukino hate me for some reason."

"That's makes two of us," the teen smiled sympathetically.

The bell rang.

"I gotta go. See you round, Souta!"

"See ya!"

----------

"RIIIN!" Souta roared as he entered the shrine grounds. "You are so dead! Wait till I get my hands on you, you little brat!" From the corner of his eye boy caught a glimpse of Rin's orange overcoat. "Get back here!" Souta sprinted after his cousin and jumped in front of her. "You! I don't know what am I going to do with you, but it won't be good!"

"You're not going to hurt me, are you, Souta?" the little girl asked staring at him with huge watery doe-like eyes. Slowly those Bambi-eyes began to fill up with tears, and Souta scowled.

"Argh, don't look at me like that!" he grumbled, looking down at the ground.

"I'm really... really sorry," Rin sniffed, her lips quavering.

"Damn you girl! If you ever do anything like what you did today again, you'll find yourself six feet under!" threatened Souta and then, after glaring at the girl for what he deemed a suitable amount of time, he turned around and headed into the house.

"Sucker!" Rin sniggered, when her cousin was out of the hearing range.

----------

Sesshoumaru watched the pathetic display from Kagome's window. Truly, the boy needed to grow a backbone. Now if a girl tried to pull something like that on him, Sesshoumaru… The demon lord was suddenly hit by a series of flashbacks: Kagome saying she has to go to school, Kagome apologizing, Kagome asking for some favor – and he'd always fallen for it!

Sesshoumaru was pissed. It didn't help that the impudent girl was late for a half an hour already. Annoyed, the taiyoukai jumped down from the balcony and took a whiff of Tokyo's tainted air – he would track the girl down this time.

----------

'I will not call Miss Yukino 'stupid',' Kagome wrote once again on the blackboard. _Forty-three down, fifty-seven to go. Damn, my arm is beginning to hurt._

The elderly teacher slept soundly in a noisy classroom stuffed with the children in detention.

"Say, Kagome, wanna go to the movies with me tonight?"

"No, Hiten, I'm busy."

"So, when are you free then?"

"Never, I've already told you, I'm not going out with you," Kagome stated never taking her eyes off the work, though with every single word she pushed harder on the chalk. This carried on for a few moments before the class suddenly went silent. The girl looked up to see Sesshoumaru entering through the open window. "Talk about not attracting attention," she murmured. _At least he didn't forget to hide his markings._ Kagome folded her arms over the chest. "What are you doing here?"

"You were late again."

"You're telling me? I'm in detention."

"Let's go," the demon lord said as he took one of the girl's wrists in a firm hold, apparently ignoring her last comment.

"Didn't you hear? _I can't!"_

"Hey, don't touch her, you bastard!" Hiten said, gripping taiyoukai's shoulder.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome, in a bored tone.

"No."

"I thought as much," he said calmly and then, with a curt punch in a face, sent the human boy flying into the wall. Kagome sighed. She was getting used to this.

"Look, Sesshoumaru, I can't go till I'm finished with these lines."

"How many times do you still have to write that lie?"

"Fifty-four."

"I see," demon took the chalk from the girl.

"Hey, what gives?" Kagome asked in irritation, trying to retrieve her writing instrument, but the taiyoukai didn't spare the girl a second glance.

Sesshoumaru went to the black board and began to scribble. His hand moved so fast, that soon the whole area around the demon lord was covered in a mist of white dust. When it settled one hundred lines could be seen. The ones that Sesshoumaru had written reassembled Kagome's in every detail.

"Come," demon took the girl's bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"I can't just leave cla..." Kagome began right before Sesshoumaru reached down and casually picked her up. The girl growled in outrage, earning a strange look from the demon lord. "Put me down, you jerk!"

Paying no heed to Kagome's protests, taiyoukai jumped out of the window leaving behind a sleeping teacher, an unconscious Hiten next to a small dent in the wall and a _very_ quiet class. Many wondered that day just what was the health service putting in the school water supply.

**A. n.: Rin is very OOC in this work, but I made her that way because: a) well-behaved children creep me out; b) in every fanfic I read were she is just a sweet little girl, she has no personality at all.**


	10. The Training Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own _InuYasha_, or any characters of the show.**

**Chapter ten: The Training Begins.**

"You bastard," Kagome growled sitting on her bed.

"So I have been told by your loud-mouth friend."

"You have enough books to read, while I'm away, haven't you?"

"It is always easier to be educated by a tutor."

Girl suddenly smirked.

"Let's face it you've just missed my company too much."

"Do not flatter yourself, girl. I would never deliberately seek the company of an annoying little human filly."

"Jerk!"

Kagome took one of her slippers off and threw it at the taiyoukai's head. To girl's surprise the footwear was suddenly surrounded by a blue light. Sesshomaru caught the offending object easily, but instantly flung it away. A burn begun to spread across the demon's palm.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean that to happen. Let me take care of it," Kagome said reaching under her bed and pulling out a first-aid kit. Girl quickly went through the medicines and picked the burn ointment and bandages. "I always keep some of the medical supplies here in case I get hurt and don't want my mom to know about it," she explained applying the liniment.

"Do you get injured often?"

"Not now, I don't, but me, Inuyasha and Miroku went through quite a few things together and I've got scars to prove it."

"Hn…"

"Well, aren't you feeling talkative?" Kagome said sarcastically as she bandaged Sesshomaru's hand. "And stop staring at me, like I'm the first one to treat your wounds."

"You are."

"I am? Oh, never mind. All done. See you later," Girl put her slipper back on, went to the balcony and climbed down the drainpipe, since it was the shortest way to the backyard.

"Should you not be overwhelmed with guilt and complying with my every command?" taiyoukai asked from above.

"Not on your lifetime, how ever long it might be."

----------

Kikyou sat in the shrine of her ancestors, meditating. Girl was suddenly interrupted as her cousin stormed into the building.

"Kikyou, I need to learn to control these miko powers, or whatever, fast."

"Did _he_ do something to threaten you?" the young priestess narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"No."

"Then what is the rush?"

"I just want to know how to control them, okay? There is a very good reason, trust me."

"All right."

----------

"Concentrate, Kagome. Feel your connection to the earth and everything around you."

"We've been doing this for hours. C'mon, there's gotta be a faster way than just to sit around with your eyes closed, concentrating."

"The first steps are always the hardest. The more you tap into your miko powers the easier it is for you to use them."

"Then you'd better get Sesshomaru here and ask him to piss me off. Though I doubt that the latter will be necessary, since he seems to do so frequently for his twisted pleasure."

"You mean to say, that you were able to use your holy powers without being completely devoid of any emotions?"

"Devoid is not the word."

"You are no ordinary miko."

"Like I could tell the difference. Thanks for the lesion, but I don't think I'll be of any use today anymore, I'm exhausted. Nighty-night."

"Goodnight. And don't worry, that you couldn't do much. It took years before I finely learned how to channel my powers."

Kagome smiled gratefully at her cousin and then dragged herself to her room.

"No avail, was there?" asked Sesshomaru with some strange sense of satisfaction.

"Gosh, you're supportive."

"You will never have the discipline to become a proper priestess. I advise you to give it up right now."

"Shut up! Who do you think I'm doing this for?" Kagome bit her tongue and sent an annoyed glare at the taiyoukai. She didn't mean to let the last phrase escape her mouth. Girl picked her schoolbag and left the room, slamming the door loudly. As Kagome walked down the stairs, she dialed her friend's number on a cellphone. "Hi, Inuyasha! Listen, could I stay at your place for tonight?... No, nothing's wrong… Sure, I'm sure, I just feel like bugging you… Remember the golden rule: the less questions you ask, the more Ramen you get… Yeah, bye-bye."

Sesshomaru had an urge to follow the girl, but then what? Apologize? Certainly he, the Lord of the Western Lands would not lower himself to do so. Still… Taiyoukai looked at his bandaged hand – the foolish human was really getting to him. This would be the first night Sesshomaru spent alone since his awakening from the sealing spell.

Few minutes after Mrs. Higurashi entered the room.

"I've noticed that Kagome left. Did you kids have a row?" receiving no answer the woman continued. "Don't worry about it, dear, my little girl is not the one to hold grudges. She might get a little violent sometimes, when her feelings are hurt, but her anger never lasts long."

Sesshomaru gave Mrs. Higurashi a curt nod and she left him to his ponderings.

----------

The next day after school Kagome went through the shrine buildings one by one, searching for her cousin.

"Kikyou, are you here?" girl asked entering the little construction placed far away from the others.

"Your cousin left half an hour ago," inside the demon lord was leaning casually against the wooden wall.

"Sesshomaru? Sorry, didn't know you were in here. I'll be leaving now."

Kagome swirled around but stopped as the taiyoukai spoke once more.

"Did you not come here to train your abilities?"

"Yeah, but you said yourself Kikyou isn't here."

"I shall instruct you."

"WHAT?"

Sesshomaru gave the girl a you-heard-me-human-I-will-not-repeat-myself look.

"Why so helpful all of the sudden?"

"I do not appreciate my skin being damaged due to the total lack of control over your own abilities from your side."

"At least now I know you're feeling alright. I was beginning to worry. Well, how are you going to train me anyway? You wouldn't happen to be a priest, would you?"

"Do not be ridiculous. You shall learn in a battle. I will summon some of my youki and your holy powers will react on their own accord."

----------

Kagome could barely make it to her room. Training with Sesshomaru was basically like a very intense marshal arts' practice, except that all of the sudden girl found that she could jump five feet into the air and move with the lightning speed easily.

Kagome's entire body was sore, but she would still prefer this kind of training to meditating any day.

Girl took the schoolbag and shook out all of its containments on the floor – just because Kagome's life was turned on its head didn't mean that she would be given less homework.

----------

Sesshomaru walked in to see Kagome spread on the floor surrounded by her text-books. Girl's head lay flat on the writing-pad, pen still clutched between her fingers.

_Stupid humans, never know their own limits, _taiyoukai shook his head in disapproval. _Some would claim to be exhausted while felling just a little tiered, the others would strain themselves beyond every possible bound – such ignorant creatures._

Sesshomaru picked Kagome by the scruff of her neck and placed her on the bed. Girl murmured something like 'logarithm to the base four of thirty-two is two and a half.' Sesshomaru took the pen that slid out of Kagome's hand and went through girl's mark book (he didn't see her do this every day for nothing). Youkai sighed this was going to be a long night.

**A. n.: Sorry for the late update. I haven't given up on this story, but there were certain circumstances which caused the delay.**


	11. The Spirit of Loyalty

1**Disclaimer: I do not own _InuYasha_, or any characters of the show.**

**Chapter eleven: The Spirit of Loyalty.**

It was a lazy Saturday morning. Kagome sat on one of the highest branches of the Goshinbouku. The girl had a book with her, but just couldn't bring herself to read.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi called her daughter walking into the backyard.

"Over here, mom!" girl shouted from her position.

"Come down, sweetie, the breakfast is ready."

"I'm on it."

"Are you sure gorillas should be allowed at the table, mom?" Souta poked his head out of the kitchen window.

"Why you little!.."

Even though Kagome knew it would be rather hard to look intimidating from this far, she absentmindedly moved forward.

SNAP!

The branch girl was occupying broke.

"KYAAA!"

"KAGOME!" two voices cried out in union.

Girl heard numerous of times that in situations like this life was suppose to flash before her eyes. Well this certainly didn't happen. Instead all of the sudden time decided to reduce its speed, while earth was approaching slowly but surely.

A loud peal of shuttering glass was heard and the next thing Kagome knew she was hit by something hard. This however was not the ground.

"I turn away for a minute, and you are already getting yourself killed," Sesshomaru scolded landing gently and setting Kagome on her feet. "How did you manage to survive until we met?"

"Well I say, it is you who brings me bad luck," the girl huffed. "None of this ever happened before! And did you break my window?"

"It would only be appropriate if you showed some gratitude, girl."

"It would only be appropriate if you said something nice to me for once. I had a near-death experience for haven's sake."

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi locked her daughter in a bear-hug with a force nobody could have suspected in a fragile woman.

"Mom, you're strangling me," girl gasped for breath as the hold on her slightly loosened. However as Mrs. Higurashi took a step backwards, she was instantly replaced by Souta, which was rather strange, since Kagome's brother was never the one to openly show affection.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm never gonna call you anything like that again."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm willing to bet my entire collection of Jackie Chan's movies that you'll forget this promise by tomorrow."

"True, but didn't hearing this make you feel better?"

"What will make me feel better," girl said sweetly putting her hands on Souta's shoulder, "is," Kagome smiled and then gripped teen's throat, "killing you right here, right now!"

"Kagome, honey, you can finish playing with your brother later."

"Who's playing?" two siblings said in union.

"Right now I would like to know what just happened. How did Sesshomaru manage to get here in time?"

"Well," girl looked around for the demon lord, but he was already gone, "it all started two weeks ago…"

----------

"…So that's the story."

"Oh, sweetie you should have told us everything from the very beginning. It's not like we wouldn't accept your boyfriend because he is a youkai."

"Mom, I'm trying to tell you, he's not my boyfriend."

"Nonsense, one would have to be blind not to notice the way you throw glances at each other, when you think nobody's looking. And the way he saved you diving head-first in the closed window. Not to mention the cute way you quarrel."

"You're delusional, mom. Sesshomaru doesn't even like me! And I… Well for me there is someone else," Kagome turned away and rushed out of the kitchen, where the conversation took please.

"What was that all about?" Souta asked in complete bewilderment.

Mrs. Higurashi just shook her head.

----------

Kagome ran down the stairs that led to the shrine grounds – girl would need a long walk around the city to calm her nerves. However, at the base of the staircase she almost bumped into her grandfather, who was walking side by side with Rin.

"Hi, Gramps! Hi, Rin! What are you guys doing out this early in the morning?"

"I took my only grandchild, who values history to the antique shop and bought her a perfect gift," old man held up a statue of a kappa-youkai, who was clutching in his hands a staff with two human heads on one of its ends.

"What's with the freaky little toad?"

"Oh, but I think he's cute," Rin chirped cheerfully. "Do you think Souta will like him? I'm gonna use this sculpture as a decoration in our room," girl told innocently.

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" _A certain brother of mine is going to have some nasty nightmares._ "Let me help you carry the adowable fwogy-wogy up."

"Show some respect to the spirit of loyalty!" Grandpa shouted in an outrage.

"The spirit of wha?"

"This statue is dedicated to the spirit of loyalty."

"Wow, loyalty is pretty ugly."

"The tragic legend of it takes us five hundred years back …"

"Oh, do tell," Kagome scoffed.

"There was once a great demon lord followed everywhere by his faithful servant. The taiyoukai was so powerful, that nobody, neither human, nor demon, could defeat him in a fair battle. As it was most of the demons soon grew envious or scared of daimyou's power and so, allying themselves with the dark mikos, they all attacked at once. When the battle was over, only few of the foes survived. The demon lord, however was sealed with almost no chance of gaining freedom once more.

In the meantime the devoted retainer was away on a mission and when he found his master in such a sorry plight, his heart was shattered into a million pieces. The loyal servant hid the body of his master away, and went in a search of somebody, who would put him out of his misery. He found a kind-hearted priestess and begged her to seal him, so he could share the fate of his lord.

And so ends the legend of the spirit of loyalty. Hey, are you listening?"

"Eh? Oh, of course I am, I absolutely agree with every single word you said. Phew," Kagome exhaled as she made it to the top of the stairs. Girl placed the statue on the ground. Gramps left muttering something about disrespectful children.

"I think, we should name him," Rin suggested pointing at the kappa-youkai.

"Any prepositions?"

"Not yet. Well, maybe… uh…"

"Jaken," velvety voice pronounced.

"Now, that's a good name, I didn't think you had it in you, Sesshomaru," Kagome turned around, smiling.

"It is his real name."

"You mean you know the guy?"

"Did you not listen to the old man's story?"

"You mean you were that daimyou? But Gramps said he was powerful, and since you got sealed I assumed that for a demon you were… I think I'll shut up now."

"Wise choice."

"So, anyway, who in their right mind would craft the statue of this toady here?"

"It is not a statue," the taiyoukai approached and hit the top of the kappa's head with his knuckles.

The crackles spread rapidly and the layer of consolidated dust fell down, revealing the green skin under.

"Now what?" Kagome asked.

"Now you unseal him."

"Oh, no, no, no. There's no way I'm kissing_ that_ thing."

"Pity, you could have made it easier for the both of us."

Sesshomaru smoothly slid one of his legs before the girl and pushed her forward so that she would trip.

Smooch! – girl's lips connected to the toad's forehead.

Kagome instantly jumped to her feet and turned to face the taiyoukai. And then she slapped him. Hard. The sound of the hit was probably heard through all of the neighborhood.

"I HATE YOU!" girl shouted before running away.

"You really upset her this time," Rin informed the startled demon lord, studying her nails.

"This is not a concern of mine."

"Well, I don't know, if a person I liked would have told me 'I hate you', I would be pretty concerned. And you do like her, don't you?"

"Preposterous."

Rin grinned suddenly.

"I always get stuff like that from adults, when I am right. See you later," the little girl skipped away carelessly.

Jaken stirred on the ground, where he was spread after the collision. Toad's eyes slowly opened, and immediately lightened with recognition.

"Sesshomaru-sama," kappa's voice was full of adoration, tears of happiness beaming in bright yellow orbs. "You have found your faithful servant! I knew my master would never leave me! Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, I'm so glad."

"Jaken, that's enough. Now, tell me, where have you hidden Tetsusaiga after I was sealed?"

"It is concealed in the mountains, not far away from the place I left you. I knew, that many would be searching for the fang of your venerable father, so being the clever lad, that I am, I made it impossible for any youkai to get the sword, unless he allies himself with a priestess, which is nearly impracticable. But, surely, nothing is beyond your powers Sesshomaru-sama."

The demon lord suppressed the urge to wring his retainer's neck. What was he going to do now? Sesshomaru figured that since youkai were almost extinct, there would be very few mikos in this time as well. Then again he already knew about three. Using the child was out of the question. The oldest priestess was disciplined, well trained and intelligent but the very same characteristics proved her to be a threat. So that left the taiyoukai with the only option…

----------

Sesshomaru jumped inside Kagome's room through the broken window. Youkai noticed that the door to the bathroom was slightly opened and the sound of the toothbrush at work, along with some flowery curses could be heard.

"Your gums are beginning to bleed," the demon lord pointed walking in. The girl went silent immediately, but aside from that gave no sign of acknowledgement. Sesshomaru patiently waited as Kagome washed her mouth a couple of times with the oral rinsing. When she was finished the taiyoukai continued: "I have a preposition for you…"

"I have a preposition for you: GO TO HELL!" the girl yelled in response. Her powers flared, not hurting, but steadily pushing the demon lord away.

"You are overreacting. It was only a slight bodycontact."

"It's not about the kiss, you jerk!"

"Then what is it about?" Sesshomaru asked in frustration.

"FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!"

A powerful blast of energy sent the taiyoukai crashing through the balcony door and further into the backyard. Sesshomaru made a somersault in the air and landed softly on his feet.

"Well, well, well. Not much progress is there?" Rin sat on the low tree branch chewing an apple.

"There is no logic behind her actions."

"Just because Kagome's logic is different from yours doesn't mean she has none."

"And you are implying that you understand the reason of her anger?"

"Of course I do," little girl threw away the stump and leaned on the trunk of the tree, putting arms behind her head.

"Speak."

"Oh? You know I'd usually try to make a profit out of this, but seeing how my beloved cousin is involved and you have no money, let's make a deal, shall we? I'll answer your question and you answer mine. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine."

"How about any guarantees?"

"You have my word as a taiyoukai."

"Excellent. You see now, Kagome is not as upset about the kiss as she is about the way you took absolutely no consideration of her feelings. It's as simple as that," girl snapped her fingers. "As for your part of the deal," there was suddenly an evil glint in Rin's eyes. "Where do babies come from?"

**A. n.: I just can't help it, I love this evil type of Rin. Yeah, and I'm thinking of turning this into a Kagome/Jaken fic – never read one of those (just kidding).**

**An early update to make up for the previous delay. Plus I'm on a spring break and since it's still snowing outside (curse our climate), there's not much for me to do aside from writing.**


	12. Quest for the Sword Part I

1**Disclaimer: I do not own _InuYasha_, or any characters of the show.**

**Chapter twelve: Quest for the Sword (Part I).**

"Excellent. You see now, Kagome is not as upset about the kiss as she is about the way you took absolutely no consideration of her feelings. It's as simple as that," girl snapped her fingers. "As for your part of the deal," there was suddenly an evil glint in Rin's eyes. "Where do babies come from?"

Sesshomaru was silent for some time. Then, at last, he spoke:

"You would not have made such a bargain if you did not have another request in mind, for I fail to see how my answer to this question would benefit you. What is the alternative way of fulfilling my part of the deal."

"For an adult you sure are clever. Make up with Kagome and everything will be forgotten."

"And why exactly would you want me to do that?" the demon lord asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Just helping two nice people to patch things up, would you believe?"

"No."

"Well, that's your problem." _I'm positive, that the more time these two spend together, the more chaos they'll bring, and where the chaos prospers an intelligent person can always find profit._

----------

Kagome was in the dojo. In front of the girl was placed a large straw dummy with a blue crescent moon painted on its forehead. Kagome punched it and punched it, and punched it some more – it felt so good.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" girl muttered with every blow. A swift kick and the dummy's head was sent flying across the room.

"Scary, no?" Rin asked the taiyoukai as they watched the display from the entrance. "Well, good luck," the little girl hurriedly scrambled away.

"Defeating an opponent who cannot fight back brings no honor," demon lord stated coming closer.

"How about defeating a cocky bastard?"

"Are you challenging me?"

"You bet I am! A simple hand-to-hand combat with no youkai or miko powers."

"Agreed. Should I win you will accompany me on a mission to retrieve my sword and render any services required."

"And if I win, you'll spend the next ten days groveling at my feet, saying how sorry you are." _There's no way I'm gonna lose to that jerk!_

Thirty seconds later.

"You cheated!"

"I did not."

"Yes you did!"

"I did not."

"Oh, yeah? Wanna fight about it?"

"Do you suppose that you are in any position to talk like this?"

Speaking of the position: girl was currently flat on her back, pinned to the floor by a massive demon lord.

"Shut up! I'll help you fetch your stupid sword," Kagome pushed Sesshomaru off. Despite the gruff words girl didn't seem half as angry as before, the fight calmed her some. "But there's one condition – Inuyasha is coming along too."

"You cannot go back on our deal even if I refuse to allow it."

"Yes, but I can stop tutoring you, if I don't get my way."

"Why would you need the whelp?"

"Who else will be there to cheer me up, if you suddenly decide to switch to the jerk-mode again?"

Sesshomaru felt the pang of guilt, but quickly dismissed it. Demon lord rose to his feet and offered Kagome his hand, which she did not accept. Inwardly shrugging taiyoukai exited the dojo. When Sesshomaru was out of the girl's eyesight, he slumped against the wooden wall, clutching his ribs – the pain was almost unbearable. Apparently Kagome would always hold back a lot in their previous matches.

----------

"So tell me again, kiddo, why did you need to drag me all the way here?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as they were marching through the forest keeping a steady distance behind the two youkai.

"Hey, you're the one who claims to be my surrogate brother, so act like one!"

"You got it!" the boy pulled his friend close and rubbed knuckles against her skull. Kagome elbowed Inuyasha in the gut and wriggled away.

"I meant like protecting and looking out for me."

"Yeah, and calling you ugly or stupid, or maybe dorky," he was so infatuated with inventing new nicknames, that he didn't notice when the girl's face took the grim expression.

"Die, Inuyasha!"

Kagome pounced at her friend and not a moment passed by before the two were rolling on the ground. Nobody knows how long their fight would continue, if girl's back wouldn't suddenly hit something hard. Something hard appeared to be a pair of expensive leather boots. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru staring at her.

"What?"

"We have arrived."

The two friends rose, dusting their closes as if nothing happen (well nothing out of the ordinary anyway).

"Sesshomaru-sama, why of all the humans you chose the company of…"

"Jaken."

"Y-yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Shut up."

"Hey, Toady, if you don't like our company then beat it!" Kagome huffed. "Just because youkai have no idea of how to have fun, that doesn't mean we should be a bore too."

"Ahh! Sesshomaru-sama that lowly human spoke up to your faithful servant. Allow me to restrain your slave."

"SLAVE? Why you slimy little frog," within a blink of an eye girl covered the distance between her and the kappa-youkai and begun to throttle him like there was no tomorrow.

"That he definitely had coming," Inuyasha said thoughtfully.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was already entering one of many caverns in the area. Kagome quickly kicked Jaken few yards away and bustled after the demon lord.

"Oi, Sesshomaru, wait up, you still need my help or whatever."

"Considering your lack of discipline, I would have better chances without you."

"Then why'd you picked me instead of any other miko, huh? Huh? Huh?" the silence was her only answer. "Fine, be that way!"

Crack-crack-crack.

_Hmm? What's that? _Kagome lowered her lamp to see what they were walking on. Down there lay a mass of tiny, crawly…

"S-s-spiders," girl barely whispered. "KYAAAA!" Kagome jumped on the nearest high spot.

"Girl, what is the meaning of this… gesture of affection?"

Kagome suddenly become all too aware, that her legs were now wrapped around the certain taiyoukai's waist, and arms entwined behind his neck.

"Well?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"The kiddo here has the worst case of arachnophobia I've ever seen," Inuyasha snickered. "C'mon Kagome, climb over at my back."

"'Kay," girl reached toward her fiend, but was stopped by a hold on her waist.

"It's fine."

"What?" two humans said in union.

"I said, I will carry you."

"Why?" Kagome shook her head in incomprehension.

"If the whelp carries you, then we will be bound to have to slow our pace, as he is clearly unfit for transportation of heavy weight."

_Did he just call me weak? _Inuyasha thought.

_Did he just call me fat? _Kagome asked herself.

_I know that Sesshomaru-sama needs somehow to bring the miko to the final destination and he doesn't want to loose speed, _pondered Jaken, _but why didn't he simply order his faithful servant to burn all the disgusting arthropods with the staff of two heads? Surely, my lord cannot be enjoying this…_

"Aw, come on, kiddo, you're not seriously afraid of these lil guys?" Inuyasha all but shoved a handful of spiders in his friend's face.

"Eek! Get them away from me!" Kagome tightened her hold on the taiyoukai.

"Girl, stop clinging to me," Sesshomaru ordered annoyed.

"Well I'm not doing this by choice!"

"Your phobia is laughable. The spiders here are not even poisonous."

"Oh, yeah? Don't tell me that _you_ are absolutely, one hundred percent, not afraid of them, cuz your heart is pounding peaty fast right now."

"It is beating at its normal pace."

"Liar."

"You will not refer to me as such if you value your life, human," the demon lord begun the process of tearing Kagome away from his person.

"Ack! I take that back! You're the most honest youkai I've ever encountered, and with the steadiest heartbeat too."

"Do not forget it."

"Sesshomaru-sama, if you allow your lowly servant to voice his opinion, I think that the miko only said what she did so you would continue to carry her, she did not actually acknowledge your greatness," Jaken pointed an accusing finger at the girl's direction.

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged long glances, before finally breaking down with laughter.

"Sessh –gasp– Ssshomaru-sama, that mean toad-thing is making stories about me."

"Enough," taiyoukai dropped the girl on the floor.

"Kyaa! Oh? No more spiders?"

"Yep, the ground has been clear for quite some time now," Inuyasha's grin lit the darkness.

"And you didn't tell me," the air around the girl begun cracking with electricity.

"Well, to me it looked like you were having the time of your life, so why bother?"

Kagome readied herself for a jump, but was stopped by a velvety baritone.

"Humans, I grow tiered of your stupidity. You will delay me no further."

Sesshomaru went ahead and the girl couldn't resist the temptation to stuck her tongue at his back.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken started in a sneaky voice.

"I am aware."

"Huh? How?" the girl asked.

"It was predictable."

"How much further is it?" Kagome asked Jaken after walking few minutes in silence.

"Why so impatient, human?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Toady?"

"So, you don't know anything, do you?"

"What are you babbling about?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, we're almost there."

"Yow!" Inuyasha suddenly felt backwards, as if he'd hit some sort of invisible wall. "What the hell?"

"Here is placed a barrier, that prevents youkai from going further," the kappa informed.

"So what does it have to do with me?"

"It appears that you have a small portion of demonic blood in you," Sesshomaru begun the explanation. "This part however is so significant that your strength as well as intelligence are the same as the ones that most humans possess – practically nonexistent."

"What a bastard. How can you stand him, kiddo?"

"Not a day passed by that I wouldn't ask myself the same question."

"Girl, you are to go further and retrieve the sword."

Kagome hesitated.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"You must fulfill your part of our agreement."

"Buzz off, I didn't say I wasn't going! So I go straight down that tunnel and I'm bound to find a room with your sword, right?"

"Correct."

"Good. Inuyasha."

"Yes?"

"If I don't get out of this alive," Kagome put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "don't let Souta get my computer."

"I promise. You may die peacefully now," Inuyasha sobbed.

"Hey, only I can make crappy jokes about my death."

"Get moving, girl," the demon lord ordered.

Kagome walked further, till she passed something that felt like a stream of hot air.

"So this barrier doesn't allow youkai through, huh?" Girl swirled around and made an eye contact with Sesshomaru. "Idiot! Stupid jerk! Goon! Block-head! Numbskull! Oh, this feels so wonderful!"

"You do realize that you will have to come out eventually."

"Yeah, so? I simply won't give you the sword till you promise not to hurt me. See ya!" Kagome ran away, laughing maniacally.

"Insolent girl!" Jaken fumed. "Well if she thinks she'll live half way to the Tetsusaiga, she's in for a surprise."

"WHAT?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha asked in union.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, this lowly Jaken apologizes for not informing you earlier. Further down that passage lays den of the demon who is creating this barrier. The youkai feeds upon the flesh of monks and priestesses, while being completely immune to their powers. As soon as the foolish girl is eaten the demon will fall asleep and the barrier will be dropped."

"Shit!" Inuyasha voiced the thought that was currently occupying his and the taiyoukai's head.

**A. n.: Cliffy, but the next chapter is on the way. In the mean time don't forget to review.**


	13. Quest for the Sword Part II

1**Disclaimer: I do not own _InuYasha_, or any characters of the show.**

**A. n.: Here's the next chapter, as promised.**

**Chapter twelve: Quest for the Sword (Part II).**

Kagome walked through the tunnel. After yet another turn she saw a glimpse of green light further down the passage. The girl speed up and soon entered a relatively large hall. The light she saw earlier turned out to be emitted by some strange sort of silky material that covered all the walls in the room.

Kagome took in her surroundings. Girl noticed another passageway much wider than the one she came from, but it wasn't what caught her attention. In the center of the hall an old, rusty katana was impaled into the stone floor.

_That's it? Talk about disappointment. Dunno what I was expecting from the demonic sword, but certainly not to turn out to be a piece of junk._ Kagome tripped over something. Girl bent down and picked an old wooden sheath. _Man, it's dusty. No wonder I didn't notice it at first. Probably these two come in a unit. Well, I only promised to get the sword, so I might as well bargain a little._

Kagome suddenly felt a sense of danger. Trusting her intuition girl jumped sideways and rolled away right before segmented leg hit the place Kagome was previously occupying.

Clutching the scabbard as if it was a club girl turned to face her opponent.

"Oh, crap."

First thing Kagome saw was a pair of razor sharp fangs dipping with poison, then there were two sets of compound eyes, glowing in the darkness ever so slightly, after that girl noticed a massive round body covered with hair and eight thin but nevertheless strong legs.

_I'm boned._

The spider-youkai dashed forward and Kagome had to jump up high to avoid the fatal blow of the demon's leg. While in the air girl managed to thrust the sash deep into the monster's eye and rapidly pull back. It was hard to guess what the giant arthropod was thinking but judging by the furious flair of its aura, the youkai was not too happy.

Kegome gulped – this was definitely not the way she pictured her death. Girl readied herself for the ultimate move she only used in grave danger. Kagome drew a deep breath and then…

"INUYASHA!" she yelled with all her might.

----------

Inuyasha banged his fist into the invisible wall again and again. His hand ached unbearably, but the boy would be damned if he just left his best friend to die out there. To Inuyasha's surprise Sesshomaru too would slash his claws across the border every once in a while, his eyes now blood-red with a black outline.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's terrified scream reached the boys ears.

He took a few steps backwards. _Hold on, Kagome, I'm coming! _With that thought Inuyasha thrust himself into the barrier. He felt it. Slowly, but steadily he was making his way through the wall, that seemed solid earlier. And it hurt like hell. A thousand needles poked into the body would probably cause less pain, but at the moment Inuyasha could barely register it. _Just a little longer. Don't you dare to give up, kiddo!_

Boy felt face first on the hard ground. _Made it!_ Inyuasha pushed himself of the ground and took off leaving behind only a cloud of dust. In a few minutes he burst into the green-lighted room.

"About damn time!" Kagome grumbled, dodging yet another strike. Girl had a long gash on her forearm, but otherwise seemed to be doing quite well. "Don't you stand there, looking stupid! Help me!" Kagome slashed previously uninjured set of eyes, successfully blinding the monster.

To attack the spider-youkai bare-handed would be a little reckless even for Inuyasha, so he gripped the only weapon available – the rusty old hunk of metal imbedded in the floor. Sword slipped out easily and the boy dashed forward stabbing it into the giant spider's hamstring.

While Inuyasha tried to retrieve the blade an uninjured segmented limb came slashing through his shoulder, effectively pinning the boy to the floor. Demon turned the hideous head towards his prey and lunged at it with his fangs ready for the fatal blow.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kagome jumped in front of her friend and shoved the sheath between the monster's jaws, while Inuyasha finally managed to pull Tetsusaiga out and, using the dull blade, break the leg that held him captive.

The youkai tossed about in blind fury. Kagome didn't manage to duck in time and was sent crushing into the wall. Girl felt limp on the floor, incapable of movement for some time. Demon felt her reiki, trying to purify it to no avail. The spider braced itself for a jump, but as it sprung into action Inuyasha stepped between the youkai and Kagome.

The time slowed it's pace as the boy raised Tetsusaiga above his head. Streams of wind begun to swirl around the blade. In one swift motion Inuyasha slashed the sword where his instincts told him to. Yellow light engulfed the blade and the spider-youkai's body, causing the monster to hiss in pain. In the matter of seconds the demon was reduced to the pile of ash on the floor. The undamaged scabbard hit the ground with a soft rattle.

"The hell is this?" Inuyasha eyed the giant sword in his hand.

"Looks like a fang to me," Kagome limped closer to her friend.

"To me it looks like our buddy Sesshomaru has a major inferiority complex. I bet he has a tiny…"

"Inuyasha!"

"Okay, okay. Aside from that, are you hurt?"

"No. Not as bad as you, anyway."

"Keh, like a little scratch can hurt me."

"How about a little reach-through hole under your clavicle?"

"Heh, that's nothing," Inuyasha ripped the remaining of the spider's leg out and instantly fell on his knees from the agonizing pain in the shoulder.

"Nothing, huh?" Kagome kneeled down next to her friend. "Idiot," girl hugged him gently. Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes leaning into the embrace.

"Quack, Sesshomaru-sama, the filthy human is touching your father's fang!"

"I am aware of that, Jaken."

Inuyashas eyes immediately shot open.

"You bastard, just for this lousy sword you were going to sacrifice Kagome's life? Well, take it and live us alone!" boy threw the blade (once again reversed in its smaller form) at the taiyoukai's feet.

Girl looked at the demon lord. He somehow seemed so… sad, that even a thought of becoming angry abounded her. Sesshomaru was the first to look away breaking the eye-contact. He bent down to pick Tetsusaiga, but the sparkles enveloped the hilt, burning taiyoukai's palm.

"What is the meaning of this?" the demon lord questioned his servant.

The kappa quacked once again.

"Can it be that Tetsusaiga has chosen itself a new master?"

"Impossible. It could not do so, unless I was dead."

"But, Sesshomaru-sama, maybe the sealing spell broke the bond between you and your weapon? Be that as it may you can simply kill the human and reclaim what is rightfully yours."

Kagome's eyes widened. She tightened the grip on her friend and inched forward to place herself before him.

"Get away, kiddo. You'll get killed too."

"Shut up! You wouldn't be in this whole mess if it wasn't for me."

"Don't tell me to shut up, brat, I came here willingly."

"Are you kidding? I had to drag you all the way, while you were kicking and fighting, you lunatic."

"As if a wimp like you could make me do something against my will."

"Who are you calling a wimp, bonehead?"

"Sessh-Sesshomaru-sama, are you leaving?" Jaken's voice cut in.

The taiyoukai was soundlessly walking away.

"Human's lifespan means nothing to the immortal. I will wait until his expires."

"But, but…"

"Are you questioning my decisions?"

"No, no, no, no, no. I would never dare to do such a thing."

Kagome hurriedly picked the sword and the scabbard and then helped her friend up.

"Can you walk?"

"You're the one who is limping, stupid."

"You're the one who is bleeding, stupid. Hold on a sec," Kagome tore off the sleeve of Inuyasha's jacket and bandaged boy's shoulder with it. "This should do for now. Let's go."

Supporting each-other friends slowly made their way through the caverns following shortly after the two youkai. Kagome soon heard the familiar cracking under her feet.

"D-d-damn it. I hate spiders."

Kagome thought about taking a ride on the taiyoukai, but quickly dismissed that idea – Inuyasha (literally) needed her support now and no phobia would get in the way. Girl was glad when they finally left the stone surroundings of the caverns and found themselves under the evening sky.

"Humans, how badly are you injured?" asked Sesshomaru.

"What do you care?" snapped Inuyasha.

"We're fine," assured Kagome, though her limp did not go unnoticed.

The taiyoukai sighed. He didn't know many humans in person, but he was quite sure that these two were the most stubborn of their species. The demon lord gripped the back of Inuyasha's jacket and pulled Kagome close by the waist.

"What a?.." both asked in union.

"Sesshomaru-sama, don't live me behind!" Jacken attached himself to his master's leg just as the taiyoukai took off into the air.

In a few minutes they landed on the shrine grounds.

"Wow," exhaled Kagome. "We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, well I'm lucky still to have my stomach containments inside," complained Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Kikyou ran to greet them. She noticed that the two were wounded. "Looks like my worry was not unjustified."

"I'm fine, but could you please take care of the stupid one over here? He lost a lot of blood, but refuses to admit it."

Girls dragged the flushing Inuyasha into the one of the ever empty shrine buildings.

"I think I'll live you two now, but before I go, I need to clarify something. Inuyasha, did Sesshomaru know this was a trap?"

"Nah, I don't think so," the boy admitted reluctantly. "If anything he seemed pretty mad."

"Thanks!" Kagome embraced her friend tightly, causing him to wince in pain.

Girl skipped away on her uninjured leg.

"What is she so happy about?" Inuyasha scratched his head.

"No idea. Wait here, I'll get all what the necessary for the treatment," with that said she exited, but was soon back carrying a pile of medicines, kettle, basin and a couple of wash cloths. "Drink this," Kikyou passed a cup of hot herbal tea. "It will help you relax and ease the pain."

Inuyasha obediently accomplished the task since the tincture had a rather nice taste. The miko made him lie on the straw futon. She removed the makeshift bandage and skillfully begun to clean the wound.

Inuyasha felt the tea starting to take affect. Through clouded eyes he watched as Kikyou absentmindedly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Since the foggy mind refused to work properly the boy voiced the only thought that lingered in his head.

"Have anyone ever told you, that you look pretty?"

Girl was a little bit taken aback. To be honest she was called beautiful, gorgeous, glamorous, but pretty?..

"No."

"Well they all are stupid, cuz you do," with that Inuyasha finally blacked out.

----------

Sesshomaru debated whether or not to inform Kagome that he was leaving for good, but decided that she would figure it out soon enough. He gathered a cloud of youki around, but as the taiyoukai left the ground something crashed into his back.

"You're off guard," Kagome said gripping his shoulders so she wouldn't fall.

"Unhand me, girl."

"No way! We are some fifty feet above the ground and I'm not a suicidal type. What the hell do you think you're doing leaving like that?"

"Are you that dense? I have nearly caused your death."

"Well you didn't do it on purpose."

"It doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything!" Girl sighed in frustration. "Look, if you had absolutely no regard for my life, would you do what you are about to do?"

"What are you tal…"

Kagome let go of the demon lord's shoulders and begun headlong glide towards the earth.

"Damn it!" Sesshomaru caught the girl in mid-fall and smoothly descended in what looked like a deserted old park. "What was it about not being suicidal?"

"Ha! I knew you'd save me, even though you had nothing to gain, since you are so determent to part ways."

"And why are you so determined to make me stay? You certainly do not benefit from my presence. Aside from this you said yourself you hated me."

"I did?"

"You did, this morning."

"Oh, yeah, now I remember. Don't tell me you took it seriously!.. You know, humans tend to say a lot of stuff they don't actually mean, but we are friends, aren't we? And, well, I'm gonna miss you should you go," there was a long silence between the two. "C'mon, stop being a moron, you don't really have to go."

"Look at your arm."

"Oh, so that's what's troubling you, is it? I know how to fix this," Kagome summoned a little of her miko energy and before Sesshomaru could react girl kicked him in the stomach with all the force she could muster. "There. Now you don't have to feel guilty anymore."

"You…" for the first time in his life the taiyoukai was at a complete loss for what to do or say.

"Yes?" Kagome flashed Sesshomaru the brightest smile he had ever seen.

_You look cute in a way._ Demon lord shook his head.

"Let's go, Sesshomaru," girl snatched youkai's hand and pulled him after her. "I don't have all day, you know. I still have a toad to beat up."

Demon lord's fingers hesitantly curled around Kagome's.

"You are limping."

"I'm not letting you carry me – it's humiliating. Though a piggyback ride would be okay."

"Piggyback?"

"Here," Kagome jumped on Sesshomaru's back. "Gee-up! Onwards, to the Higurashi shrine!"

----------

"Curses, I did sprain an ankle," girl muttered under her breath as she examined her injuries sitting on the edge of the bed. Two clawed hands instantly wrapped themselves around Kagome's foot and with a short jerk the joints were back in place. Girl had to bite her lip to suppress the hiss of pain. "Thanks."

"Your arm," Sesshomaru demanded.

"You don't have to do it, you know."

Taiyoukai cut off the sleeve of Kagome's blouse with one of his talons and examined the injury.

"Was this done by a fang?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, but pulled girl's arm close to his mouth and ran rough tongue over the lips of the wound a couple of times.

"Wha? Whazza? What are you doing?" Kagome tried to pull her hand away.

"My saliva will close the cut and neutralize the poison."

----------

Souta entered his room, glad that for once the disaster called Rin was not there. The teen stretched himself in fatigue on the soft bed that was once his. His serenity did not last long, however, as he heard his sister's voice through the thin wall.

"I know that you are probably more experienced in this area than I am, but did you have to use your tongue? It gives me the creeps."

"It is customarily in the youkai society."

"Well, you didn't need to rip my shirt."

"It was in the way."

Souta banged his fist in the wall.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" he shouted.

"We're in a room!" Kagome yelled back.

"THEN GET A HOUSE! Geez, what a couple of perverts," he muttered moving to his uncomfortable makeshift bed on the floor.

**A. n.: Well, that's my longest chapter by far. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	14. The New Enemy

1**Disclaimer: I do not own _InuYasha_, or any characters of the show.**

**YAY! Happy birthday to me! Since I'm 18 now I'm gonna go get myself drunk and sleep with some random guy… Or maybe not.**

**Chapter fourteen: The New Enemy.**

"Say, Sesshomaru…"

"Hn?"

"Were you planning to run away and leave that toad-thing with us?" Kagome asked accusingly as they were once again at the chessboard in the serenity of her room (Mrs. Higurashi called the repair-brigade earlier that day and now the balcony door and the window were as good as new).

"Firstly, I was not running away."

"Sure you weren't."

"Secondly, I figured that Jaken would leave soon after he understood that I no longer reside here."

"I don't get it. You were going to dump him, weren't you? Wasn't he your faithful servant for god-knows-how-many years?"

Before the taiyoukai had a chance to reply the door burst open and the kappa stormed into the room instantly dropping on his knees in front of his master.

"Sesshomaru-sama, thank goodness you haven't left your unworthy retainer behind!"

"Jaken."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Out of my sight. I no longer have desire to be in your presence," the demon lord growled.

"B-but S-sesshomaru-sama," Jaken's eyes filled with tears. "What have I done wrong?" he sobbed.

_A broken-hearted toad? Now I've seen everything. _Kagome thought.

"Leave."

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama, I'd rather face death by your hand than be separated from you again!"

"That can be arranged," the taiyoukai spoke calmly, raising his talons.

"The hell are you doing?" Kagome yelled gripping demon lord's wrist with both of her hands.

"Do not interfere, human. The life of my servant belongs to me."

"Not anymore it doesn't."

"You dare to question my rights?"

"I certainly do. My grandfather bought Toady for Rin, so technically he belongs to my little cousin now."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Rin stood in the doorway grinning widely. "Come on, Jaken, or what was your name," girl pulled the kappa by his hand, "I'll show you our room. You'll be sleeping next to Souta tonight."

"Jaken, you are to obey her," Sesshomaru ordered with a voice that would not tolerate objections. After Rin dragged the little youkai out of the room the demon lord looked at Kagome inquiringly. "I did not suppose that you had this much cruelty in you."

"What are you talking about? That poor thing has nowhere to go, and Rin is a sweet little girl – she won't cause him any trouble."

"So you are simply oblivious."

"Of what?"

Sesshomaru sighed. How could somebody be so utterly blind?

----------

"C'mon, it's not healthy to sit around here all day long, studying!"

"I will not go to this 'training trip' of yours."

"You know, people like you are called nerds."

Kagome had been trying to make Sesshomaru come hiking with their group for hours. Since the spring-break just started, she, Kikyou, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were setting on a journey to renew their fighting skills, or, in Kagome's case, develop the new ones like using her reiki. Inuyasha too was even more eager than usual, as he had a hard time training with Tetsusaiga in the city. Kikyou managed to heal the boy's wounds overnight and he was jumping out of his skin to test his new toy.

"C'mon, it'll be fun."

"I am not interested in 'fun'."

_Definitely a nerd. _Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Suit yourself, but don't come crying to me, when your backside turns to stone from all the sitting."

"Girl…" Sesshomaru started, but Kagome was already gone. He should have slain her a long time ago.

----------

"Oi, kiddo, whazzup?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome lifted her gaze from the ground to look at Inuyasha.

"What do I mean? You've been quiet all day, staring into space!"

"Are you worried?"

"Well, of course I'm worried, if you don't snap out of it, then who's gonna cook the meal?"

Kagome hemmed and grabbed some random food supplies.

"But seriously, you're not upset because the bastard didn't come with us, are you?"

"Nah, I enjoy his company alright, but I'm not the person to chain somebody to myself. It's just that my gut feeling is going crazy, and I don't know what to think of it. Instincts have never failed me before."

"Psycho."

"Do this world a favor and shut up," girl said good-naturedly.

"Now that's Kagome I want to see!"

SLAP!

"Touch me again and meet Hiraikotsu, Monk."

"I swear there was a bug on your well-rounded…"

SMACK! The polished surface of Sango's weapon found Miroku's scull, making the boy fall to the ground.

"Ah, your modesty would not allow you to take a compliment, would it, Sango, dear?"

"Don't you 'dear' me, you pervert! Kirara, keep him company."

A little two-tailed kitten jumped down from a tree. Leisurely it approached the young monk and sat on his chest. In a burst of flame Kirara transformed into a giant fire cat, successfully squeezing the precious oxygen out of Miroku's lungs.

"That's my girl," taijiya said gratefully.

"So cuuuute," Kagome squealed, rubbing behind the feline's ears.

"Cute is not the word. She is the first female to live that womanizer completely breathless," Inuyasha remarked. "Look, he's changing colors."

"I think that's enough," came Kikyou's calm voice. "He might suffocate."

Maintaining her dignity the fire-cat moved away from the human spread on the grass. Miroku instantly rose to his feet and glommed the miko.

"You are the only one to have the kindness to care for my miserable life," he sobbed.

Inuyasha hastily pulled the girl out of his friend's grasp and behind his back. The bone boomerang once again descended on Miroku's head.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sango and Inuyasha yelled in union.

"Expressing my gratitude."

"Inuyasha, would you please move away, so I could get a clear shot," Kikyou summoned a bow in her hand and pointed an arrow at Miroku's direction.

"Scarry," monk quickly hid behind the taijiya.

"And what is that you are touching as we speak?" girl asked before elbowing him in the solar plexus.

As much as Kagome enjoyed the scene, she couldn't help but feel as a fifth wheel. She should have brought Bankotsu and Jakotsu to keep her company.

"Hey, Kirara, let's go for a walk, shall we? It doesn't look like these four lovebirds are going to settle down anytime soon."

----------

One by one Kagome shot ten arrows. Each hit the trunk of the tree, forming a perfect 'K'.

"Impressive, ei?" Girl asked with a smug smirk. A tiny kitten – her only audience, just yawned and scratched. "Who are you calling a showoff? I simply like to be treated with the respect I deserve," Kirara shot Kagome a skeptical look only a cat could muster. "Damn felines, can't even keep up the conversation."

All of a sudden the neko-youkai jumped in front of the girl, transforming into her true form. The fire-cat growled viciously, scanning the forest edge with narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong, Kirara?"

"Did you think you could hide from me, Kikyou?" a soft voice asked.

"Who are you calling 'Kikyou', moran?"

"My, what a language you've learned."

"That's how I've always spoken. Now, either come out to where I could see you, or beat it."

Kagome suddenly felt a caress of the cool smooth fingers on her neck.

"As you wish," somebody whispered in her ear.

Girl jumped away, whirling in the air.

"Don't touch me, you… baboon?" Before Kagome stood a man clad in the white ape's pelt.

"Tsk, tsk. Are you not happy to see me, Kikyou?"

"I'M NOT KIKYOU! Now scram!" Kagome aimed at the intruder.

"You're not her," the man said in bewilderment. Before the girl could react black tentacles shot out of his body and wrapped themselves around the victim. The other set of appendages threw Kirara a few yards away. "Then again, you could make a fine substitute, little sparrow."

"If there is one thing I hate," the blue sparkles enveloped Kagome, burning the youkai's flesh away, "it's pet names."

As soon as her arms were free, girl shot the arrow at her enemy. Kagome's reiki flared and even though the demon managed to dodge in time, his white pelt begun to smoke. The youkai hissed and sent a new wave of tentacles at the girl, scratching her badly, whenever she failed to duck in time.

Kirara swooped down. Kagome grabbed the fire cat's nape and lunched herself at the feline's back. Without even a brief pause mononoke was in the air again.

Girl shot five arrows, each hitting the ground.

"Heh, Kikyou's aim is far better," youkai mocked.

_Does he think he can get at me? Me, who has to endure Sesshomaru every single day?_

"Pay attention to your surroundings," Kagome smirked once again letting go of the bowstring.

The demon tried to sidestep, but something held him in place. Only then did the youkai realize that the reiki, running from arrow to arrow, have formed a five-pointed star – the ancient seal restraining the demons.

A blast of spiritual power went through youkai's chest, leaving an ugly hole in it. Still, the demon did not die.

"Kagura, get me out of here," he ordered loudly.

A whirlwind appeared out of nowhere and dug into the ground, throwing the arrows in the different directions. Giant feather rocketed in the sky and all Kagome could see were the silhouettes of two people in it.

Kirara slowly landed on the ground letting the girl down. Kagome picked the windbreaker she left on the grass before her training. Girl put the jacket on. It covered her torn closes and wounds just fine.

"Let's keep this little occurrence our secret, ne?" Kagome tapped her finger on the side of her nose twice. Mononoke shrugged and together they returned to the camp.

Nobody seemed to even notice that the two were missing. The scene on the meadow was basically the same as the time they left only more swearing was involved.

"Hey, guys," Kagome's voice fell on the deaf ears. "GUYS, CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE?" Four heads turned in her direction. "Good. Look, I'm not feeling well," _several heavily bleeding wounds can do that, _"so I'm going home. Kirara will take me there."

"You've been sick all this time and didn't even tell me?" Inuyasha said angrily, figuring that his friends previous zoning off was caused by some sickness.

"Dammit, your protectiveness is worse than your rudeness! Anyway, you guys have fun, but I'm off."

Trying not to wince in pain, Kagome jumped on Kirara's back and they sped into the sky.

----------

Sesshomaru sniffed the air. There was one scent he particularly did not enjoy.

_Her blood._

The taiyoukai exited to the balcony just as a giant fire-cat descended there. Riding the mononoke was half-conscious Kagome. Girl's face collided with the fluffy withers upon the impact from the landing. Slowly she slid down to stand on her own feet, head still hanging low.

"Thanks, kitty. You can go now."

Kirara gave Sesshomaru a wary look, but left none the less.

Kagome took two steps forward only to stumble and once again find her face buried in something. That something was the crook of Sesshomaru's neck. Upon the reflex demon lords arms went to steady the girl upright.

Kagome lifted her head feeling extremely dizzy from the blood-loss. Her vision blurred, but as soon as the girl could make out the person holding her, she smiled brightly.

"Hi, Sesshomaru. You're never gonna believe what happened to me. A guy in a monkey costume attacked, but I showed him! He now has a big hole through his chest, but still is alive though. Crazy, huh?" Sesshomaru frowned. He had a good idea on who had the foolish girl encountered. Taiyoukai half-dragged Kagome inside. "You know, your eyes are changing color. Personally I like amber more. You look ghastly now with those red blinkers. Are you planning on killing somebody soon?"

"If you will not be quiet then definitely."

"Creep."

Sesshomaru sat Kagome on her bed. The demon lord dashed out of the room, but was back in a second with two bottles of distilled water.

"You're not going to clean my wounds, are you?"

"I am."

"Well I'm not gonna let you," the scratches covered most of Kagome's upper body and the thought of the cleaning process by the taiyoukai's hands did not go well with her feminine modesty.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily.

"Sleep," he carefully pierced girl's skin with claws, releasing a right amount of poison to put her to rest without causing any damage.

"You'll get yours tomorrow," Kagome murmured loosing the battle for her consciousness.

----------

"Naraku."

"Sesshomaru-sama, to what I owe the pleasure of seeing you again for the first time in five centuries?"

Demon lord narrowed his eyes. Something in the tone of that voice made him wonder what _did_ the hanyou know of the events that took place half of the millennium ago, yet this was not the reason Sesshomaru had summoned the half-demon here on the outskirt of the city called Tokyo.

"I care little for your affairs, hanyou, but today you harmed someone who is… of use to me."

"Ah, that girl? If I had known that she bears your claim I would not even come near her."

"See that you don't do so in the future."

"Why certainly. Is that all, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"That is all."

Naraku bowed low and faded in the shadows. Had the taiyoukai not been so sure that this was merely a puppet, he would have already shred the nuisance into bits.

"He will not give up. You should protect your little girl," stated a feminine voice.

From the corner of his eye Sesshomaru saw a beautiful young demoness with two white feathers tucked neatly in an elegant hair bun.

"Are you not his pawn?"

"I serve no one," she picked one of the feathers and threw it on the ground, the next moment woman was flying away on its giant replica.

Sesshomaru took in the new information, but decided to ponder on it another time. Right now he had to find a way to protect Kagome 24/7 until Naraku would be dealt with.

**A. n.: Sorry to have kept you waiting. School is being hard these days so if anyone's willing to blow it up, be my guest.**

**Anyway, I need a new beta. You've probably noticed that the chapters are posted without any kind of revision, and, frankly, I'm surprised you can stand to read this, so if anyone will offer his/her help, I will be most grateful.**


	15. Of Kitsunes and Actors

**Disclaimer: I do not own _InuYasha_, or any characters of the show.**

**Chapter fifteen: Of Kitsunes and Actors.**

"Quit following me around everywhere I go!"

"Do you even realize the danger you are currently in?"

"I took care of myself for sixteen years!"

"I doubt that you have ever had an enemy as dangerous as Naraku before."

"Well, I kicked his ass, didn't I?"

"You received help from the mononoke, and you owe your victory to my training."

"No, I don't. It was Kikyou, who showed me how to make this type of seals and my undoubtful intelligence and skill had allowed me to use it," Kagome took a sip of tea from her mug, as the taiyoukai did the same – apparently he had no qualms against human drinks.

Sesshomaru suddenly had to suppress the yawn, which was rather strange since he only needed sleep once a month and he did not feel tired a few minutes ago. The realization hit him.

"Girl, what did you put in my tea?"

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask," Kagome smirked. "It's called the somnifacient. Even though I don't think people should use it, it comes in handy in situations like this, don't you agree?"

"You…" Sesshomaru never got the chance to finish whatever he was going to say, as he begun to fall forwards.

"So trusting, so naïve," girl said solemnly, catching the demon lord before he would hit the ground face-first. "How are you going to survive in a world full of people like me?"

----------

_Freedom is sweet, _thought Kagome walking down the street. Not that she minded Sesshomaru's company, but if she thought Inuyasha's over protectiveness was bad than this was hell. At least her childhood friend never sent death glares at whoever came too close to her, or growled at the passing cars.

"Come back here, you little runt!"

The little red-haired boy leapt out of the crowd and bumped into Kagome, causing her to stumble back.

"There you are you brat!" A young man, whose long dark hair was pulled in a tight pony-tail, grabbed the kid by the scruff of his neck, "Thought you could get away you little thief." The man was suddenly silenced by a hard blow on the back of his scull. "What the hell are you doing?" he whirled around to face two burning cinnamon eyes.

"Let go of the boy before I broke your jaw."

"The brat stole my wallet, you expect me to let him go?"

Kagome turned questioning gaze at the boy.

"I… I…" kid's eyes rolled back and he passed out.

The young man's face took a slightly panicked expression.

"Wh… Wha? I didn't do anything. I just wanted to scare the runt a little. What's wrong with him?" the man had a look of genuine concern as he helplessly turned to Kagome for answer.

_Such a softy under that macho exterior, _thegirl thought sympathetically.

"It's alright, he's only fainted," she heard a sigh of relief. "I think I'd better take him to my place and wait till he wakes up."

"I'll carry him."

Kagome wanted to decline, but the man had such a guilty expression on his face, that she didn't have the heart to do so.

"My name's Kagome Higurashi, by the way," she introduced herself as they started walking.

"Kouga Matsuno," he gave the girl a long look. "You don't recognize me do you?"

"Err… No, but now that you mentioned it, you do look quite familiar. Are you from my school? No. A distant relative, maybe?"

Kouga snorted, "Doubt that."

"Well now I'm positive that I've seen your face somewhere."

"There," Kouga pointed at the giant poster near the movie theatre.

'KOUGA MATSUNO in THE WEREWOLF, Japan's most popular film of the year.'

"Oh."

"Didn't watch it, did you?"

"Nope, sorry."

"That's okay, a nice break from hormone crazed fan-girls."

Kagome had her own share of problems with unwanted attention from the opposite sex, so she could only imagine how hard it must have been on Kouga.

"Well, we're here."

"You live in a shrine?"

"Yep, pretty cool, huh? Except for the stairs – they can be a real pain after a tiring day."

----------

Sesshomaru was not a happy youkai. He woke up on Kagome's bed carefully tucked in with a warm blanket. Physically he felt fine, nevertheless he was up to killing humans, young human girls to be exact.

The demon lord exited the room and cracked his knuckles upon hearing the Kagome's voice from downstairs.

"Would you watch over the boy, while I make some tea?"

"No problem," the unfamiliar male voice responded.

Sesshomaru frowned. Aside from the human outsider he could feel the youki of a full-blooded demon, and was not pleased with this fact. The taiyoukai decided not to make his presence known as of yet.

----------

Kagome entered the living room carrying a tray with three tea cups and a large plate of cookies. She placed it on the table near the sofa, where the read-haired boy was resting.

"Kagome."

"Hm?"

"Will you go out with me?"

The girl choked on her tea.

"Excuse me?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Don't you think that asking out a girl you just met is not a very good idea?"

"Why not? You're intelligent, beautiful, you had the guts to stand up to me and you seem to love children."

_Oh, he definitely seems like a nice person._

"Erm," _How do I say it? Thanks, but no, thanks? The opportunity is tempting, but?.._ "Oh, look, he's coming to."

The boy moaned softly and stirred.

"Wh… Where am I?" his bright-green eyes focused on Kouga. "Aiiie! Don't call the police! They're gonna get me arrested, then call grandma, she'll be worried sick and she is really old."

"Don't be stupid runt."

"Relax, nobody is going to arrest you," Kagome soothed. "What's your name?"

"Sh-Shippo."

"I'm Kagome. This is Kouga. Sooo… Would you like some cookies?"

"Can I?" he asked stuffing the handful of crunchy goodness into his mouth.

"Umm, help yourself, I guess," replied Kagome watching the rapidly emptying plate in awe. _Did he faint from hunger? _

Before any kind of conversation could start, Kouga's cell phone rang.

"Yes?.. Right now?.. Can't the idiots do anything right?.. Fine, I'll be there," he hung up and turned to Kagome. "Gotta go. Can't leave my subordinates for a second without having them screw everything up."

"Since when do actors have subordinates?" girl asked leading him to the front door.

"I'm also director and producer. Did I mention, that aside from that I'm filthy rich and drop-dead gorgeous?" Kouga grinned as Kagome laughed at the statement. "So, I'll come and pick you up sometime."

"Hey, I never agreed to…" He was already out and striding across the front yard. "Well that sure was self-confident," the girl murmured returning to the living room.

----------

"_Will you go out with me?"_

For some reason that question made Sesshomaru grip the stair railing wishing it was a certain human male's throat.

"Now that's interesting," came Rin's whisper.

Taiyoukai was so focused on the conversation below, that he hasn't noticed that she and Souta had snuck up to the spot from which he was observing.

"Is _that_ Kouga Matsuno?" Souta asked. "Oh no, she's gonna turn him down! Nope, the kid woke up – great timing. I hope Kagome ends up with Matsuno. He's so cool!"

"Be quiet whelp," Sesshomaru growled.

"What are you so worked up about?"

"It should be obvious, oh so stupid cousin of mine, that Sesshomaru likes Kagome."

"Well, he's in for a surprise, because she accidentally let out that she's in love with somebody else."

"And you are still hoping that she goes out with Matsuno?"

"Well, he is known for his persistence."

Sesshomaru was close to reconsidering his qualms against killing children, but restrained himself from actions he might regret later. The taiyoukai descended the stairs.

"It doesn't look like Sesshomaru is the one to deny himself something that he wants either."

"Why do you even think he likes her?"

"Observation and analyses."

"That's stupid."

"Oh, so? How about a two, no, four thousand yen bet? If she ends up with Sesshoumaru, I win; with Matsuno – you; neither – it's a tie."

"Deal."

And so they shook hands.

----------

"Will you let me go now?" Shippo asked.

"Tell me first why do you steal?"

"Why would you want to know," the boy folded his arms over the chest and tilted his chin proudly.

"I can't help you, if I don't know what the problem is."

"H-help me?"

"Yes. Now, what do you need money for?"

"The rent. My grandma can't find a job anywhere, and since there is no one else to support us we will be forced to move out."

"What does your grandmother do?"

"She's a miko. A real one, not just a crazy lady in a costume"

"Priestess – a grandmother to the youkai child? I highly doubt that."

Sesshomaru entered the room and Shippo instantly hid behind Kagome's back.

"Youkai?" girl asked.

"Well, she is! Not by blood maybe, but she is my grandma!"

"Hey, calm down. Can I see, how you look like as a demon? Do you have claws and fangs like Sesshomaru?"

"I also have a tail," Shippo said proudly, transforming with a loud pop.

"Cuuute!" Kagome squealed patting the kitsune. "You've definitely beat that guy to it," she pointed at the taiyoukai. "And guess what, I think I know exactly how to help you. Gramps has been complaining that he needs an assistant at the shrine, for what seems like forever, so we might as well hire your grandmother."

"Really?"

"Really, really. You know, you could call and invite her for an interview right away. I'll go and tell Gramps."

----------

"This will never work out."

"But you said yourself, that you needed someone to help you."

"Yes, however I refuse to allow a woman run the Higurashi shrine. It always starts fine and dandy, then BOOM you find that she made new temple regulations and you have nothing to say to it; you have to slave all day long just to get a tiny bit of approval, and if you don't you're out of the shrine, out of your home and into the cold night streets."

"Um, I think you might be overreacting a little."

"Am I? You youngsters have never seen the things I saw. Now let me tell you…"

Ding-dong.

_Wahoo! Thank havens she's here._

Kagome pushed her grandfather to the front door. He reluctantly opened it.

"Good evening," the kind-looking elderly lady greeted them. "My name is Kaede Watanabe. You must be Mr. Higurashi," she addressed the old man.

"Please," he ran his fingers thorough sparse hair and grinned, suddenly reminding Kagome of Miroku "call me Gramps."


	16. Fighting and Dating

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any characters of the show.**

**Chapter sixteen: Fighting and Dating.**

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her opponent. So, he thought he could defeat her, did he?

Jump, duck, upper-cut, kick.

Oh no, the powerful strike got through her guard. It all was over for her.

GAME OVER.

"NOOOO!" Kagome looked at the little red-haired boy, who sat next to her grinning. "Not fair, not fair, not fair! You used your youkai powers to possess my play station!"

"Kitsunes can't do that. Our magic is mostly based on illusions, so there's not much we can do aside from that."

"What _can_ you do?"

"I can transform into anything I want."

"_Anything_?" girl's eyes glimmered.

"Yep, as long as it's not too big."

"Nah, it couldn't be."

"Try me."

"Alrighty then. Let's start with something simple, a table."

Poof! Shippo transformed into a perfect wooden desk.

"Looking good. How about, a TV?"

Poof!

"A chair."

Poof!

"A lamp."

Poof!

"Something alive would be more of a challenge. A cat."

Poof!

"A sheep."

Poof!

"Can you do people as well?"

"No problem."

"My mom."

Poof!

"Kaede."

Poof!

"Gramps."

Poof!

"Sesshomaru in a pink tutu."

Poof!

Shippo automatically carried out that order and Kagome dropped on the floor laughing her head off.

"Having fun, human?" a cold voice inquired.

"Aiiie! I don't wanna die!"

"Every kitsune for himself!" Shippo multiplied and spread his doubles all over the room.

Wasting no time Kagome threw a pepper-ball at Sesshomaru the one she had made with love and care especially for the taiyoukai. The demon lord tried to catch the missile, but as soon as the ball touched his skin, it exploded, sending a wave of hot pepper in his nose and eyes.

Kagome was out the door in an instant. She grabbed her bike and sped down the stone stair railing. The girl flown into the street barely avoiding the passing cars.

Kagome was starting to slow down a little when a couple of kids ran out right in front of her. The girl pushed both breaks and jerked the handle bar to the right. The bicycle hit the mailbox and Kagome was sent flying straight towards the wire fence.

_Well, my girl, you'll be sliced into nice diamond-shaped pieces._

All of a sudden somebody jumped in the way taking the majority of the force of the hit.

"Hey, Kagome! Smashing as always." the person choked out.

"Bankotsu! Long time no see. Man, am I glad to see you, Blue Eyes! I mean who wouldn't. I was pretty sure I was about to die."

"Will you go out with me then?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Better luck in the next life, aniki," Jakotsu walked into view.

"Ah, well, that was worth a try. Besides, who are you to talk? Can't get over Inuyasha, can you?"

"But he is just so cute! No offence, Kagome, but you don't have a chance against him."

"Hey, you fell for me back in my cross-dressing days."

"It was before I met Inuyasha, so now my heart belongs to him undividedly."

"Well, that's okay I guess. I'm kinda used to the guys having more feminine beauty than me. Oh no!" the girl ran to her fallen bike and dropped to her knees. "Poor thing, it's broken," she hugged the scrap pile – Kagome really loved her bike. "Rest in piece dear friend, you will not be forgotten."

"Anyway, why were you riding like mad?" Bankotsu wondered.

"Running away from someone I annoyed one too many times."

"One of these days you're going to get yourself killed."

"Can't help it. It's just so much fun, making that poker-face loose his cool."

"Err, Kagome…"

"What? Is he behind me?"

"If he is a snobbish-looking white-haired guy, than yes, he's behind you," Jakotsu nodded.

"Eeek!" Kagome hid behind Bankotsu's back and peeked at the frowning Sesshomaru.

The taiyoukai was annoyed. Surely he wanted to scare the girl slightly, but he did not like one bit, that she was seeking protection of another male. Did he not tell the girl that he would defend her? Did she doubt his word?

"What do you want, pretty boy?" Bankotsu asked harshly.

"That girl."

…That didn't sound right.

Jakotsu gasped.

"Oh no, he's a sex fiend. Please, I beg of you, don't molest Kagome, she's so young. Take me instead!"

"That's not what he meant," Kagome managed to say between giggles. "Hell will freeze over before that guy would say that I'm mildly attractive."

"So he doesn't want you, eh?" Jakotsu asked happily. "That means I have a chance with him!"

"What about being faithful to Inuyasha?"

"It's past time I give up on unrequited love."

"Well, I guess that's some progress since Sesshomaru somewhat looks like a girl," Kagome whispered to Bankotsu.

"Let's give them some private space, shall we, Kagome?" the boy linked his arm through hers.

"Whelp, remove your hand or I will do it for you."

"You sure he doesn't have the hots for you?" Bankotsu questioned.

"Positive."

"So he's just acting prickish?"

The taiyoukai shot his hand forward and grabbed the boy's throat lifting him off the ground.

"Sesshomaru, let him go!"

The demon lord ignored the girl, squeezing the human's neck tighter.

"Sesshomaru, this is my final warning."

"And what exactly are you going to do after that?"

"You won't like it."

Taiyoukai sniffed scornfully.

"You asked for it," Kagome took a small whistle out of her pocket and blew it as hard as she could.

None of the humans heard a sound, but the dog-demon gripped his ears tightly letting go of the Bankotsu's throat.

"Guys get out of here."

"What about you."

"I'll be fine. I'm about sixty percent sure that he won't hurt me. Now go, go, go!"

"Well, if you say so…" the two friends hurriedly left the scene.

Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru, who looked beyond pissed. She took a step backwards and lifted dog-whistle to her lips just in case. However before the girl could do anything the taiyoukai snatched the offending object out of her hand and melted it with the acid from his talons.

"Do not do that again."

"Well, if you wouldn't threaten my friends, I wouldn't have to use it in the first place!" Kagome snapped.

"If your friends knew when to keep their mouths shut none of this would have occurred."

"If you had the intelligence to form a decent reply you wouldn't have to use force. And what was that about breaking his hand off for touching me?"

"His scent is all over you, and since I have to endure your presence, I would rather not have you reeking of another disgusting human."

"Well, how thoughtless of him, jumping in to save me without considering that it might offend your nose."

"If you would stop constantly running away, you would never be in danger to begin with."

"If you would stop giving the impression that you're out for my blood every time I do something you don't like, then maybe I wouldn't have a reason to stay away from you."

Both suddenly became aware that they were all but yelling at each other, faces barely an inch apart. Kagome quickly turned around and stomped to her bicycle. The girl hoisted the broken vehicle on her shoulder and headed towards the shrine.

Kagome suddenly felt the weight of the heavy metallic construction lifting and she looked up to see Sesshomaru adjusting her bike on his upper arm. The demon lord was facing away from the girl, so she could only guess, what he was thinking (not that his facial expressions usually gave away much, but still, the she sometimes managed to read it).

----------

"Kagome, you're still alive!" Shippo jumped into the girl's arms.

"As if some taiyoukai born, perfect killing-machine could end my life."

"I wish I had your confidence."

"Don't. Confidence only gets you killed."

"Then why are you…"

"Hey, I can afford it 'cuz I'm great."

Apparently the little kitsune didn't know how to respond to that statement, so he switched the topic.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you that that man, Kouga, never asked for his wallet back and since grandma is now working for you I don't need it anymore. Could you give it back?"

"'Kay."

Kagome went through the pocket-book and pulled out the calling card. The girl dialed the number tapping her foot while she waited impatiently for the answer.

"_Kouga Matsuno here," _an energetic voice uttered.

"Hello, it's Kagome. In case you don't remember, the one who hit you over the head."

"_Hey, beautiful! So you decided to go out with me, eh?"_

"No, but I need to return you your wallet."

"_Whatever you say. I'll pick you up at hmm… right now."_

"Don't I get a say in it?" the girl asked the beeping sound on the other end.

Ten minutes later Kagome heard a doorbell. Kouga greeted her with a boyish grin and held out a large bouquet of yellow tulips.

"Here, I thought you would like 'em."

"Thanks, but…"

"Can I have your autograph, please?" Souta cut in appearing out of nowhere.

"That's my brother Souta," Kagome introduced.

"Sure, kid. Anything for my future brother-in-law."

"Pardon me?" the girl tried to interrupt.

"Would you please come in Mr. Matsuno?" the teen was an incarnation of politeness itself.

Kagome heard the low growl next to her and inwardly smirked.

"Kouga, meet Sesshomaru, a guest who's staying at our house. He doesn't seem to like you very much, but since his opinion doesn't matter in the slightest, you are welcome to come in."

The young man shrugged, but took the invitation nonetheless. Souta unnoticeably slipped a note in Kouga's hand.

'_Kagome likes Chinese cuisine and classical dances.'_

The actor inclined his head a little as a sign of gratitude.

"So, here is your wallet," Kagome said, passing the pocket-book. Kouga suddenly snatched her hand. "Eh?"

"Would you please accompany me to the Golden Dragon restaurant?"

_Not the puppy-dog eyes! Anything but the puppy eyes!_

"Well, ugh, you see now…"

"She'd love to!" Souta peeped.

"Whelp…" Sesshomaru started.

"Hey, nobody calls my brother nasty names but me," the girl snarled at the taiyoukai's face.

"So you do not mind him making decisions for you?"

"What's it to you anyway? Say," she switched to a dramatic whisper, "you're not, jealous are you?"

"Preposterous." Sesshomaru scoffed. "No one in his right mind would get jealous over an ill-mannered, obnoxious, noisy, foolish…"

"Say one more word and there'll be quite a few gaps in your teeth," Kouga growled positioning himself in front of Kagome.

"That's okay, Kouga," the girl said in a tired voice. "Let's just go to that date."

"Great!" exclaimed the young actor immediately putting the youkai out of his head.

"But I have one condition first."

Kagome pulled grinning Kouga upstairs, leaving the demon lord alone. Sesshomaru had a hard time suppressing his anger. Has he just been dismissed?

----------

"I look like a geek."

"That's the whole point. Now nobody is going to recognize you and we can have a normal date."

"Well if that's what my girl wants, than that's what my girl gets," Kouga said eyeing himself in a mirror.

"Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves? Here, put these glasses on."

That did it. In front of Kagome now stood the nerdiest-looking guy she had ever seen. It was a wonder what a little dress-up could do to a person.

"Almost there. Too bad that we can't somehow hide your hair, but I guess if we smooth it a little, it'll do."

The girl bushed his hair and switched the bangs when she noticed Kouga intensively staring at her.

"What?"

"Just thinking what we shall name our firstborn son."

"Ugh…" _That guy really is forward._

----------

Souta closed the door behind his sister and the young actor.

"Matsuno – one; Sesshomaru – zero," the teen grinned.

"Touché, cousin," Rin said calmly. "But the evening's young, and who knows what might happen."

The girl went upstairs into Kagome's room, where as expected, the taiyoukai sat reading through a book, though in Rin's opinion his thoughts were definitely not focused on studying.

"Where's Kagome?" little girl asked as if she didn't know.

"Gone."

"Gone where? Oh, no, she didn't go out with that actor, did she?" Rin began pacing the floor. "She should know how dangerous that is!" from the corner of her eye girl glanced at the demon lord. He looked indifferent as ever, but the fingers that were about to turn over the page halted – he _was _listening. "She must know about all these situations when men get young innocent girls drunk and then take advantage of them. But she is just so trusting…" Rin suddenly stopped and gasped. "No, no, no! What if she gets pregnant? That will ruin her life and break her spirit. Poor Kagome, she condemned herself to a fate worse than death. If only there was a way to stop her…" girl exited the room looking as defeated as one can be.

It didn't come as a surprise that when a minute later Rin poked her head back in nobody was there.

"So you really think that if he ruins her date, that will help them get closer?" Souta asked.

"Kagome does tend to love idiots."

"Huh?"

"She spends an awfully lot of time with Inuyasha and Miroku. Even if she doesn't show it, she also loves her brother."

----------

Kagome really enjoyed Kouga's company. Open and friendly, not arrogant, if a little too opinionated – nothing like she thought a famous actor would be, then again, as strange as it might sound, movie stars are people too.

After they left the Chinese restaurant Kouga took them to one of the most exclusive clubs in Tokyo.

"This place? We'll never pass the face-control with your geeky appearance, my lack of makeup and a hundred-yen dress (A. n.: about five dollars if I'm not mistaking). Besides, I'm under age."

"No sweat, we'll go through the back entrance."

"You speak like you own the place."

"I do. Pops was passing rich and sure owned a lot of stuff, yet made me start my career from nothing. Gaffer was never impressed, no matter what I did, but I still miss the old geezer."

"Well, you're barely twenty and already you are a successful actor and producer. I think he'd be pretty impressed."

"Thanks," Kouga gave Kagome his infamous grin. "Let's go in, shall we?"

The two went around the building. Kouga slid a plastic card through a detector and pushed the white steel door open.

"After you."

_Why couldn't Inuyasha or Sesshomaru be half as nice?_ Kagome sighed.

"The music is too loud," Kagome complained. Not that she was a whiney, but she cared for her ear-drums a great deal.

"I'm on it," Kouga replied, sending a message on the DJ's pager.

The tune changed.

"Hm? Tango?"

"Wanna dance?"

"Yeah, I'd love to."

----------

Tracking two humans in a polluted city was a pain but through a valiant effort Sesshomaru found his way to the closed steel door. One slash of his claws and said door became quite open.

The taiyoukai entered the hall crowded with people. In the medley of smells it was impossible to find Kagome's unique scent, so the demon lord decided to look around.

"Can I help you with something?" a feminine voice purred.

Sesshomaru turned to see a scarcely clad human female.

"I am looking for a girl."

"Well you found one," she replied with the lustful gleam in her eyes. The youkai caught the strong odor of alcohol.

"Not you, woman, a particular girl."

"Oh, I can be as particular as you like," giggling stupidly she reached out a hand towards the demon lord.

"Get away from me, human, if you value your life."

"So cold," the woman pouted, apparently not noticing the 'human' part. She then licked her lips. "Yet so very hot," the woman continued her advance.

----------

During one of the spins Kagome saw a glimpse of silver in the sea of heads. The girl backtracked and groaned. _Why did he come here? I was really having a good time. Maybe he won't find me and go away? Yeah, keep dreaming. _Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was backing away from a woman. _A stalker? Ha, serves you right! Aw, screw this, I gotta help him. After all it's not his fault he was born an imbecile._

"Kouga?"

"Yes?"

"You remember my friend I introduced you earlier today?"

"What about him?"

"He came here. I think Sesshomaru is trying to keep an eye on you – his stupid protectiveness always kicks in the most inconvenient times. Looks like he has some 'girl-troubles' and I have to save him," Kagome nodded in the direction of the taiyoukai.

"But what about our date?"

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise."

Kouga sighed.

"Okay, but I get another date."

"'Kay. Bye."

"Take care, Kagome."

----------

"So what do you say, my place or yours?"

"Sorry, lady, he's already taken," _get your own demon lord to annoy, I found him first,_ Kagome barely restrained herself from saying, as she fought an amused smirk that threatened to crawl onto her face. "Come on, Sesshomaru," the girl put one hand on his shoulder and pulled the youkai's right arm up a little, her fingers in his palm. "Put your left hand on my waist and follow my lead," Kagome whispered as they began to waltz. "You know, you really owe me one after this. Mua-ha-ha, I am so going to blackmail you now that I know your horrible secret."

"What secret?"

"You can't hit a girl!"

"I can, I am merely trying to avoid it."

Sesshomaru caught on to the dance quickly and soon became quite an even match for Kagome.

"Hey, what gives? You're leading."

"This dance is not too complicated so I have already mastered it."

"Yeah, but who said you can lead?" asked the girl, trying to retrieve the reins of control.

"I fail to remember when I have asked for your permission."

Kagome stepped on Sesshomaru's foot. Since that didn't achieve its objective girl repeated the process a couple of times.

"Cease this, human."

"Heh, what are you gonna do? Stomp on my feet?"

"I do not use such crude techniques to achieve dominance," the taiyoukai smirked.

_Uh-oh, bad sign, very bad sign!_

Kagome was suddenly pulled flush against Sesshomaru's chest, a hand on her waist preventing the girl from backing down.

"Personal space! Personal space! Fine, I won't step on your feet again."

"Too easy," the demon lord loosened his hold slightly.

"Dirty cheater," Kagome murmured.

"My hearing is better then you assume."

"If I thought you wouldn't hear it, I wouldn't say it aloud."

"Then why did you lower your voice?"

"So you can pretend that you didn't hear anything, duh."

Sesshomaru sighed and then sniffed the air around Kagome.

"I cannot smell alcohol on you."

"What? Oh, you thought Kouga was trying to get me drunk? He's not that kind of person, Sesshomaru, and I am not that stupid to fall for something like that."

The demon lord looked away. Great, now she was going to be even angrier. The taiyoukai turned his head back and blinked. Kagome was smiling.

"But thanks for worrying about me, anyway."

He would never understand this girl.

**A. n.: Sorry it took me so long to update. It's my last year at school and I'm in the middle of my finals.**

**Also I gotta apologize to my beta for not mentioning her earlier. This and the previous chapter were checked by Little Sheriff, so I thank her and all the others who volunteered to help.**


	17. Youkai Attack and the Hell Wasps’ nest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any characters of the show.**

**Chapter seventeen: Youkai Attack and the Hell Wasps' nest.**

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?... Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" the boy shook his head and looked at the young miko before him.

"That vacant look is not typical for you."

"Keh, it's nothing," Kikyou threw a skeptical glance at Inuyasha. "Fine! I'm worried about Kagome. It's not like her to get sick all of the sudden. Last time she caught a cold was when she was still in kindergarten. Aside from that, she only complains about her health in two cases: when she is up to something or when the things are really serious. And it didn't look as if she was planning some trick."

"I got the same feeling. She did seem fine before her walk though. Wouldn't she have told us if something happened during that time?"

"Kagome? Never. Or at least not until she thought everything through. I'd better go check out where she's been," Inuyasha began to follow the barely visible path Kagome left behind her. "Curses, why does she have to be so damn good at hiding her tracks? I don't even think she realized what she was doing," the boy dropped on the ground sniffing the forest floor.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to catch her scent. Ever since I was a kid I could always find things and people by their smell."

"Ah, the effects of your demonic blood, I see."

"Effects of wha? Well, maybe. I never really thought why I'm so different from other people, since Kagome and Miroku seemed to be perfectly fine with my oddities," Inuyasha replied crawling deeper into the forest. "Whoa," the boy got up and looked around the devastated clearing, "did the hurricane pass through the area?"

"No, but Kagome has definitely been here," replied Kikyou picking up the remains of the broken arrow. "And there are the traces of another presence… Naraku."

"The dude who is after you?"

"Yes. It is as I feared, those close to me are being targeted."

"Keh, Kagome can stand her ground. It didn't look like she's been defeated when she came back."

"Yes, I suppose Naraku might have been taken by surprise, since Kagome's powers are highly unusual, but, no doubt, he will be prepared better next time."

"So will we. Why is the bastard after you anyway?"

"I… can't tell."

"It's okay. Though I'd rather know a bit more about you, umm, I mean about the situation you're in, umm, what I meant to say is it's not like…"

Inuyasha stumbled against his own words when he saw Kikyou smile.

"I'm sorry I cannot give you my trust. Not yet. But with time perhaps…" the girl's head suddenly snapped up. "Youkai. We should hurry back to the campsite."

----------

"My, my, Sango, who would have thought that you are into the binding games?" asked Miroku, who was tied securely to a tree.

"Shut it, Monk, or you'll find out that I'm also into the gagging games." The taijiya suddenly darted off the place where she was sitting, barely avoiding being hit by the tale of the giant serpent. Shuriken came off Sango's finger-tips and pierced into the tree trunk next to Miroku, cutting the ropes in the process. "Get out of here, Monk, I'll handle it!" shouted Sango sending Hiraikotsu flying towards the snake-youkai. The weapon hit its target, cutting the demon in two.

A flock of lesser youkai flew out of the woods towards the demon slayer, but three of them were instantly turned into ashes by the touch of the sacred sutras.

"So you really are a monk, Monk?" Sango asked surprised.

"Why, Sango, dear, what did you think I meant by being raised in a shrine?"

A staff made of concentrated reiki appeared in Miroku's hands. The boy spun it wildly above his head and with a swift swing cut through the rows of demons.

"Hm, maybe you are not as useless as I originally thought."

Wielding the staff with one of his arms, Miroku used the other to snatch Sango's hand.

"I suppose that means you will consider bearing my children?"

The taijiya _accidentally_ hit the monk over the head with her giant boomerang, before sending it flying once again.

"No good, they keep coming," Sango said rapidly using throwing knives, while she waited for Hiraikotsu to return.

Kirara too had her share of kills, using her massive paws and strong jaws. The fire cat raised her head and growled a warning. Not a moment passed by before scores of hell wasps descended on the pair of humans.

Miroku quickly discarded of the insects surrounding him. Sango, however was not that lucky, as Hiraikotsu was clearly unfit for close combat. Two wasps managed to get through the girl's defenses and stung her in the shoulder. The taijiya gasped in pain and Miroku smashed the saimyoushou with a swift punch.

"Don't move, you will spread the poison," the boy said suddenly turning serious.

"Don't be stupid, Monk, you won't be able to handle this alone."

"Keh, you guys really thought we're going to let you have the whole fun to yourself, didn't you?" Inuyasha asked, jumping in front of his friends. He raised an oversized sword above his head and slashed it, emitting a flash of golden light that vaporized half of the youkai flock. The other half was consumed by the blue light and Kikyou's spiritual energy purified the demons.

Sango dropped on her knees from the burning sensation that spread through her body. Miroku instantly knelt by the girl's side. He rolled up the loose sleeve of her clothes and quickly pulled two stings out of the girl's shoulder.

"Is that all, or are there more?" Kikyou asked with concern.

"That is all."

"Good, we have at least until sundown."

"Then what will happen?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Then she will die."

"You call that good?"

"What I meant to say is that we have yet enough time to gather the antidote."

"No," Sango spoke suddenly. "I will not allow you to go there for my sake."

"Go where? Go where?"

"To the hive of the hell wasps," Kikyou replied calmly. "The only way to neutralize the saimyoushou poison is to give the person their honey."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to their nest already."

"Inuyasha," Sango started, "you have no idea…"

"…how dangerous it is. Blah-blah-blah. Heard that before a million times. You just stay here with Miroku. If he tries anything, I will chop his hands off," the boy promised, though he knew that was unnecessary, as his lecherous friend understood perfectly fine, when the time was not right to let his hands go.

Kirara went to her mistress and rubbed her head against the girl. The feline then approached Kikyou and Inuyasha and nodded at her back.

"We'll be back before you know it," the boy promised jumping on the fire cat and helping the miko up.

Kirara took of the ground and flew rapidly gaining speed, till she was no more than a black dot on the horizon.

----------

Kikyou spread around her butterfly-shikigami and in a short while they found some of the escaped saimyoushou no doubt heading towards their hive. Following the insects they soon reached a cave with the loud buzzing sound coming from the inside.

"I wonder how come the caves like this one haven't been discovered yet." Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head.

"They might have been found, but there were no survivors to share their discovery."

"What an inspiration! So, how are we going to get in there, and, most importantly, how are we going to get out?"

"I will erect a barrier that will hide our presence."

"So we just drop in, collect the honey and be on our way?"

"All in all I think we have a good chance of survival. Maybe even more than one to ten."

"Peachy."

"Well, it certainly is better than nothing."

"Now I know you and Kagome are related. Well, bring it on!"

Inuyasha jumped from the fire cat's back, followed shortly by Kikyou. Kirara flew away to hide herself for the time being. A blue bubble surrounded two humans as they entered the cave.

Cautiously they made their way through the wax-covered caverns. The wasps rushed along on their business, without noticing the intruders.

----------

Kikyou plunged the clasp-knife into the thin wax border and allowed the honey to pour slowly from the cell into the empty jar.

"Done," the miko said quietly screwing the cap in.

"'Bout time," Inuyasha muttered never taking his hand off Tetsusaiga's hilt. Something here made the hairs on his neck stand on end. Something other then the swarms of saimyoushou everywhere.

They were halfway to the exit when a large insect-like creature emerged from the shadows.

"Holy friggin' God! If I thought these wasps were big…" Inuasha breathed out.

"It's the queen," Kikyou whispered.

The yellow-black head that was the size of a car moved and the dark facet eyes peered directly at the two humans. Thin fibers of youki reached out to probe the air.

"Inuyasha, we need to leave fast, before it notices us."

"Got'cha."

They quickly made their way past the saimyoushou queen, but as they did so, a blast of souki plunged at Kikyou's barrier. The girl cried out softly when the blue bubble around them shattered.

"Run!" the miko shouted sprinting off. She than realized that she was the only one running. Kikyou turned her head back to see Inuyasha raising Tetsusaiga. "INUYASHA, NO!"

She was too late. Yellow light rushed to the giant wasp, cutting through it successfully. All would be well, but it didn't stop there. The energy moved further hitting the walls, melting the wax all around.

"Oh, shit!"

"That is quite right," noticed Kikyou as they ran out of the collapsing caverns, hordes of saimyoushou in tow.

Two fighters warded off the first wave of hell wasps easily, but as they kept coming it got more and more difficult. Soon it became all too obvious that they were about to be overwhelmed.

"Kikyou, watch out!" the miko heard Inuyasha scream, right before he knocked her down to cover with his own body. The boy gritted his teeth, convulsing as several stings were plunged into his back. Then his spasms ceased. Inuyasha's head slowly dropped.

Suddenly a loud roar sounded from above. A giant fire cat swooped down and grabbed the collar of the boy's jacket. Even in his unconscious state Inuyasha still held Kikyou tightly as they both were pulled to the sky. With a little help from Kirara herself, the miko managed to hoist both of them on the feline's back. The hell wasps were left far behind.

----------

"…so that's why I ask all the pretty ladies to bear my children."

"Lemme get this straight, in order to reach nirvana you need to conceive at least one heir?"

"That is right."

"So why would you ask only attractive women? As far as I know, any healthy female of reproductive age would do."

"Well, uh… Oh, look, isn't that Kirara?" Miroku asked pointing towards the sky. He smiled sheepishly at Sango's sidelong glare.

The fire cat landed softly and Kikyou pulled Inuyasha off to lie on the ground.

"Inuyasha?" she called out, tapping his cheek gently. "Inuyasha, you…" the girl gulped the lump in her throat. "INUYASHA, YOU FOOL!"

"WHAT?" the boy instantly sat up. "After all I've gone through I'm the fool?"

"You guys…" Sango started, but Miroky put his hand on hers.

"Let's not interrupt their moment," he said passing taijiya the jar of honey he pulled out of the miko's backpack.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid… I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not. Now, who is stupid?" Inuyasha asked rudely, his shyness towards the girl long since forgotten.

"Is it just me, or do they act more like themselves now, Monk?"

"Ah, my lovely Sango, don't question, simply sit back and enjoy the show. I only hope Inuyasha will remember that he has to take the antidote before he dies."

"A-are you crying? Don't cry! Did I make her cry?" Inuyasha turned towards Miroku, who just shrugged it off. "I didn't mean you are stupid. In fact you are one of the smartest people I met. So don't cry about it, okay?"

"Okay," Kikyou smiled shakily, despite the tears streaming down her face. "But you still are a moron."

**Shuriken – Japanese throwing star.**

**As for the butterfly-shikigami, I've only seen them once in the chapter 453 but I liked the idea.**

**A. n.: I'm alive! If anybody thought otherwise, well, in your face! Anyway, sorry for the long absence. ****I'm not entirely to blame, since I couldn't submit this document for a few days now. Well, **this chapter is focused more on action then on comedy, but I hope you still like it.


	18. Resolving Issues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any characters of the show.**

**Chapter eighteen: Resolving Issues.**

Kirara landed in the shrine grounds and let her riders off. In a moment the omnipresent Kagome was at their side.

"What happened to you guys?"

"It's a long story. Right now Inuyasha needs rest."

"I see. Just bring him into the same building you treated his wounds last time."

"Wouldn't it be better to take him to his home?"

"Nah, the air here is cleaner and healthier. I think you'll be pretty fine here in the care of my cousin, huh Inuyasha?" _He-he, it's meddling time!_

Kagome skipped into the house, and halted in the hall. The girl switched a little trigger on the control panel.

"And suddenly, by an unknown reason, the light went down in one of the shrine buildings. Oh well, better bring them some candles. Let's see: will burn during four hours, light pleasant smell… aphrodisiac effect? Not like Inuyasha could do anything in his condition, but, I guess, it'll set the right mood."

----------

Kagome barged into the small house Kikyou and Inuyasha occupied. In one hand girl held two thick tartans, a large pack of candles and a recorder, while the other was used to balance the tray with the two oversized bowls of ramen.

"Guys, there's something wrong with the electricity cable. I'll check it tomorrow. You two wouldn't mind candle light, would you?"

"Keh, whatever. Just give me that tray before you drop it."

"I brought you some music, so you two wouldn't get bored out of your minds. Hope you like jazz, 'cuz that's what you're going to listen to for the next few hours. Toodles!" In a blink of an eye Kagome evanesced once again leaving the two occupants of the room shaking their heads in bewilderment.

----------

Sigh. Kagome turned over the page of the book. The girl really hadn't gotten through it at all. Sigh. What made her think that reading will help her take the mind of everything that was going through her head? Si-i-i-i-i-igh.

Sesshomaru suddenly shut the book he was reading.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything"

"Precisely. Usually you would chat or hum, or make some other annoying noise, if only to aggravate me." Really how was he supposed to concentrate on learning if there was nothing to shut out of his consciousness?

"You must be imagining things, nothing's wrong."

"Then why are your facial muscles so tense, as if you were fighting pain, while your movements do not indicate any physical injury. Your heartbeat is slower then usual, which clearly shows that you are upset."

"Eh?" Kagome's eyes widened in surprise at Sesshomaru's perceptiveness. He really didn't strike her as the type to notice anything about anyone other than himself. "I think I need some fresh air." The girl hurried out of the room, narrowly avoiding hitting her forehead on the doorframe.

Now that was creepy. Nobody could ever see through her since childhood. She definitely had to work on hiding her emotions more.

The good thing about living in a shrine was the variety of the isolated places where one could go searching for some peace and quiet. Too bad Kagome and repose were rarely seen together.

All of the sudden the girl felt a strong urge to duck. And duck she did. Right before a stream of fire shot above her head. Kagome jumped forwards and rolled straight toward her attacker knocking him of his feet.

"What is your problem!" the girl sneered angrily, lifting a certain kappa-youkai by his shoulders and shaking him violently.

"What is my problem! What have you done with my master, you wench!"

"What? Don't tell me he wasn't an arrogant bastard before we met."

"Speaking ill of Sesshomaru-sama? For this you deserve to die!"

Using the staff of two heads Jaken whacked Kagome over the head with all his toady might which, surprisingly enough, was a force to be reckoned with. The girl had to drop the tiny youkai and took a few steps backwards. Jaken fell on the ground with a loud thud. A cylindrical bamboo container slipped out of the folds of his robe and rolled straight to Kagome, who instantly picked it up.

"Aaaaah! My scrolls!" yelled Jaken directing his staff at the girl.

Knowing that she won't be able to dodge in time, Kagome reflexively held her hands before her face, eyes squeezed tightly.

A few moments passed and no attack came. The girl grew bored of just standing there with her eyes closed, so she opened them. Jaken stood before her with the staff in fighting trim, but the gaze of the toad demon was fixed strictly on the object Kagome held in her hands. There was a mental 'Huh?' in the girl's head, but then she smirked smugly.

"So, you're afraid to damage this thingy, are you?"

"Give it back and maybe I will spare your life."

"Oh, so? I think a little begging is in order." Kagome saw hesitation flush through the protruding yellow eyes. This has certainly gained her attention. "So, mind telling me what is so special about this container that you would consider groveling at my feet just to get it back?" Silence. "Well, shall I help myself then?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Try and stop me." Kagome opened the cap and pulled out one of the many scrolls inside. "Oh. My. God." On the ancient paper was a painting made with unbelievable quality, considering that the picture was at least five hundred years old. "Is that Sesshomaru? Naked? Bathing in a forest river? With a nice soft moonlight to highlight his form?"

Kagome always viewed herself as a kind of person who is ready for anything, easily solving the problems that seem to pop out of nowhere. Well she found herself very wrong when Jaken dropped on his knees with a pained cry and begun sobbing.

"H-hey, don't you go crying on me!" The girl threw aside the paintings and crouched next to the emotionally unstable kappa-youkai. "Look, we sorta started on the wrong foot, with you trying to kill me and all, but maybe we can talk this thing over, ne?"

Jaken silently nodded, not being able to speak. The two went into the house.

Along came Rin. She saw the old fashioned capsule for the transportation of papers. Curiously she looked through the paintings.

"Hn… Hmm… Uhum… And to internet it goes."

----------

"So, how long have you been in love with your employer?" Kagome sat in the armchair, with a notebook in hands, while Jaken lay on the sofa.

"Well, it all started six hundred and fifty years ago, when Sesshomaru-sama saved my life. He claims he was just passing by and my enemies were in his way, but whenever I look into his eyes I can see the truth. He cares deeply about me and the least I can do is to follow him around, obeying his every command, hoping that one day my master will admit the feelings he has for me."

"I see. Now tell me about your childhood, Jaken."

"We lived with my mother in a swamp that belonged to our clan."

"What about your father?"

"Mother told me that he died at war, but later I found out, that he walked out on her with another female, who was younger and greener, and could croak louder. I hadn't even hatched then along with hundreds of my siblings."

"Hundreds of siblings? You must have had a hard time getting your mother's attention."

"Not really. After all she ate those who didn't manage to hatch in time, leaving only four of us."

"A-ate them? How?"

"Well, she scrubbed the spawn of the rocks and…"

"Stop! I don't want to hear it. Anyway it looks like we found the source of your problem. Since your father left your mom you were raised without a powerful male to be your role model. So when you met Sesshomaru, with his air of authority, you were bound to feel strong affection towards him. You don't really love Sesshomaru, you simply want your father to be there for you and to tell you what's right and wrong."

"You… you are right. Oh, daddy, why did you leave me!" Jaken sobbed, hugging the cushion.

"Alright, ice-cream time!"

"Ice… cream?"

"The best invention of the humanity."

----------

"Know what?" Kagome said throwing away the fourth emptied bucket. "You should go on a date."

"Alas my species are probably extinct now."

"What are you, a racist? I'll go out with you if you want."

"I thought you found me repulsive."

"Well, to be honest, at first I did, but the man is not the looks, besides you are kind of cute in your own way."

"What about the rest of the humans out there? They do not take to the youkai kindly."

"Don't worry about it, we'll deal with your appearance in the morning. Goodnight." Kagome kissed Jaken on the cheek, this time without feeling disgust.

----------

Kagome entered her room, whistling some long since forgotten song.

"Your mood seemed to have improved," noticed Sesshomaru.

"I was upset? Oh, yeah, now I remember. I told you it was nothing."

"Good. I have a list of questions on different subjects and I expect you to answer them."

"Fot nof," (Not now) Kagome replied out of the bathroom, while brushing her teeth. "I'f too tifed." (I'm too tired.)

"Very well, you will answer them tomorrow."

"No can do, sorry," the girl finally spit the toothpaste out. "I have a date tomorrow." Since Kagome was in the other room, she couldn't see how the taiyoukai's face convulsed for a second.

"With that human whelp?"

"Be more specific, please. We, humans have names, you know. Now, who are you talking about?"

"The man you went out with yesterday."

"Oh, you mean Kouga?" Kagome entered the room and dived into her bed. "No, it's not him."

"You would accept courtship of two males at the same time?"

"Courtship? Get this straight, Kouga and I are just friends."

"And the other one holds your romantic interest?"

"Sure, –yawn– why not?" Kagome turned to the wall. "I might even marry him one day."

Sesshomaru's fists clenched.

"And what divides him from the rest of the male population in this world?"

_Is he for real? Talk about not understanding sarcasm. Oh, well, might just play along._

"Well, he is intelligent, loyal, he has seen quite a lot of things in his life; he isn't tall, but I don't really like tall guys. He's no pretty-boy, still if I cared about the guy's appearance, I'd be all over you about now. But don't worry, it's not gonna happen." Kagome flipped on the other side, so she now was facing the demon lord, "Hey, are you alright? You look awful."

"You must be imagining things." Sesshomaru blocked his face from the girls view with a book.

**A. n.: Well, if anyone thought I hate Jaken, you thought wrong. Actually, I like him more than Sesshomaru. I mean he does have these big sexy eyes and a much, much, much better personality.**


	19. The Fair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any characters of the show. **

**Chapter nineteen: The Fair.**

"Shippo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a favor?" Kagome sweetly asked the little kitsune, who spent most of his free time at the shrine.

"What is it?"

"Well, you are so good at making illusions, that I thought you were the only one who could help me in this situation. You see now, Jaken is going through a hard period in his life, so to cheer him up I decided to take him to a fair that is going right now. The point is could you please transform him into human for some time?"

"Hmm. It's not an easy job, but for only five chocolate bars I'll see, what I can do."

"You've got a deal. Jaken, c'mere!"

The kappa-youkai entered the room. Shippo took a green leaf out of his pocket and plastered it on Jaken's forehead. With a loud poof the toad demon transformed into a man in his mid twenties, quite attractive, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Wow, great job!" Kagome complimented. "But couldn't you transform him into a human with some clothes on?" Yes, Jaken stood there in all his human-shaped naked glory.

"This illusion will last longer, till midnight, I think. Plus, I wanted to see if you would blush."

"Not in your lifetime, you little punk! Besides, it's not like I've never seen naked guys before…"

"Go on."

"Trust me, you don't wanna know what Miroku gave me on my birthday."

"Who?"

"Oh, you'll meet him eventually. By the way, if he'll ask you to transform into a beautiful girl – don't."

Jaken coughed a couple of times to get Kagome's attention.

"Can I have something to wear now?"

"Right away, Mr. Toady, sir!" The girl zapped upstairs and was back in a matter of seconds with a pile of clothes in hands. "It's some of my dad's old things. We don't usually wear kimonos these days, but in the fair anything goes." Kagome passed Jaken an elegant black kimono. "Wow, you really look sharp in that thing. And now, for the final touch. Ta-da!" The girl presented the toad demon a pair of snow white, almost shining running shoes.

"Wouldn't geta suit this costume better?" asked Shippo.

"Maybe, but they were banned from this household, since we all agreed that wooden sandals suck. Well, I'll go get dressed myself."

Kagome hopped upstairs once again, this time straight to her room. The girl pulled a silken garb out of her closet and ducked into her bathroom, which served as a dressing room since Sesshomaru's arrival.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked exiting.

The taiyoukai turned his gaze away, from the pages of the English textbook.

"You look…" he trailed off. Kagome looked stunning in the brown kimono with the pattern of golden leafs. Sesshomaru quickly returned his raised eyebrows into proper position. "…human to me."

"Whatever," the girl simply brushed it aside. "Hey, almost forgot." Kagome crouched down on the demon lord's level, and, before he could react, blew white powder from a paper cover strait into the taiyoukai's nose. "Sorry about that, but it's a necessary precaution. Now you won't be able to smell for a couple of hours. This will be one date you won't ruin." The girl expected some smartass reply, but instead Sesshomaru's face took on an almost hurt expression, as he buried himself in a book without a word. Kagome frowned. "Hey, what's wrong? I mean, it's not the worst thing I ever done to you."

"Will you just go? You are interrupting my education," the taiyoukai sneered.

Kagome was out the door in a blink of an eye.

"S-scary. What is his problem?" she murmured.

"Five centuries without making love can do that to a guy," Shippo replied helpfully, popping out of nowhere. There was an abrupt sound of a book being ripped in two from Kagome's bedroom.

"Hey, I pay for that! Anyway, Shippo, you shouldn't say such things till you are at least thirteen!"

"Why?"

"Because if you keep saying those things, you'll go to a place, where soulless creatures are trying to achieve world domination by sucking dexterity out of living people."

"Hollywood?"

"No, I meant hell!"

"C'mon, gimme a real reason."

"Fine, if you play naïve the adults will all go 'Awwww, isn't it cute? Have some candy'. But this stuff doesn't work for teenagers (boys at least), so after you turn thirteen you can speak your mind freely."

"I have much to learn."

"Yes, my apprentice."

"But I have a point, haven't I?"

"Yes. Yes, you have, and I will definitely take Sesshomaru to a strip club some time in the nearest future."

"But you are only sixteen."

"That's when my good old friend fake ID comes in. I'll show you how to make them later."

"No need. You forget that I can transform into anything or anyone I want."

"Well, yes, but you can never have excess fake identification cards."

"That is something I'll have to remember."

Meanwhile they reached the living room, where the kappa-youkai still stood, exploring his brand new body.

"Has anyone seen Jaken?" Rin's voice rang in the air.

"No, why?" Kagome looked at the little girl in the most honest way she could muster.

"You see, I was going to ask him to do some of my chores. Of course normally I would never burden somebody with that," Rin looked at her cousin with an equally earnest expression, "but I have a lot of work to do right now. You have no idea how hard it is to polish scanned images till they look perfect on the computer screen."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help you with whatever you need, when he shows up."

"You're probably right," Rin smiled sweetly and walked away.

"Awww, such cute, innocent little girl," Kagome said affectionately, not noticing the beads of sweat that stood out on Jaken's forehead.

----------

"So, do you like cotton candy?"

"No."

"Chocolate candy?"

"No."

"Hard candy?"

"No."

"What kind of candy _do_ you like?"

"I don't like candy."

"You sick, sick person! Well, suit yourself. Wanna go shooting?" Kagome asked her companion.

"Kagome? Kagome Higurashi, is that really you?" a melodic voice interrupted.

"Oh, hi Tsuyu. Haven't seen you in ages."

"Three years to be exact."

"Jaken, meet my old classmate Tsuyu. Tsuyu, meet my friend Jaken. He's an out-of-towner," the girl switched to whisper, "and doesn't know how things work here, so don't be surprised if he acts a bit odd." Kagome suddenly felt a tug on her miko abilities, as if some powerful youkai just appeared nearby. "I have to go. You two, find a way to entertain yourself till I return." The girl insensibly slipped some money into Jaken's hand. Then addressed Tsuyu once again. "Could you, please keep an eye on him, so he wouldn't get lost?"

"Of course."

"Thanks!" Kagome strode away as fast as she could.

----------

Thirty minutes earlier.

Rin casually walked into Kagome's bedroom.

"You are not tricking me into following _her_ again," Sesshomaru stated straight away.

"Trick you? What are you talking about? I merely came here to borrow one of Kagome's hair pins. Actually I think the guy she's now with will be good for her. They're probably making out as we speak."

The pencil the taiyoukai held in his hand snapped in two.

"Well, I'm sure you're not interested. Anyway Souta, on his own free will (have no doubt about that), is taking me and Shippo to the same fair Kagome went. Would you like to come along, to get accustomed to our culture, and to understand this time better?"

----------

So here was Sesshomaru, standing between the stalls, feeling that somehow he was being manipulated again. The cubs disappeared out of the view soon after they arrived to the place.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

"If you assume that I came here searching for you…" the taiyoukai turned to face the human girl.

"Oh, I don't assume anything. On the other hand, why would you assume that I assume… We're not getting anywhere, are we?"

"Apparently not."

"Very well, carry on doing whatever you were doing. I have a date to return to."

----------

Kagome watched from behind the booth how Jaken said something with a dead serious face and Tsuyu burst into laughter. The kappa-youkai scratched his head and then smiled sheepishly.

"Wow, I didn't expect them to get along this well." the astonished girl whispered.

"Does it not bother you that your fiancé is taking such great interest in another woman?" For somebody who claimed to have other business at the fair, Sesshomaru sure appeared at Kagome's side a lot.

"Fiancé? Where did you get that idea? Oh, is this about the things I said the other night? You won't get it till I spell everything out, will you? Look, I was just kidding, okay? And _that_ is Jaken in disguise. Jeez, can't you use your superior sense of smell?" _And the award for receiving the dirtiest glance ever goes to Higurashi Kagome! _"Eh-he-he, sorry, I kinda forgot."

"That was to be expected, or else I would have to admit that I misjudged your intelligence."

"I'm not the one who doesn't understand sarcasm."

"Of course not, in fact you are quite clever."

"Why thank you… Hay! Well, at least I'm not gender confused. Yes, don't think I forgot that you had a pink flower pattern on the kimono you wore the first time we met."

"Red."

"Looked pretty pink to me."

"The colors have faded over the years."

"Sure, sure. And what about that lovely yellow obi? Let's not forget your hair. Face it you look like a girl."

"I do not look like a woman."

Just as Sesshomaru said that, a vendor with a handcart came by.

"Would you two lovely ladies like some cinnamon buns?"

Kagome stepped on the taiyoukai's foot to prevent him from lunching at the poor man.

"I'll take three, please."

"You have quite an appetite," Shesshoumaru remarked.

"They're not all for me. They're also for Jaken and my friend."

"That is _if_ you can find them."

Kagome looked around wildly, but all traces of the pair were long since gone.

----------

"Kagome has been away for quite some time," Tsuyu noticed. "Well, she told us to do something. Oh, look there's an aquarium. Pay a hundred yen, and you can take all the goldfish you catch home free. Do you want to try it?"

"Well…" Jaken wasn't the best fisher-toad in his village, but compared to the clumsy humans he was a pro.

"Great, let's go!"

Ten minutes later they were leaving the sobbing stall owner to his bankrupted misery.

"Have them sent to the Higurashi shrine," Tsuyu ordered, seeing how Jaken was at a loss for the ways to bring forty goldfishes home. The odd couple walked around for hours, trying everything the fair had to offer. "Care for a snack?" Tsuyu asked finally. "What kind of food do you like?"

"M-m-m, cockroaches," Jaken's eyes became foggy and saliva pooled in his mouth.

Tsuyu had a fit of coughing upon hearing that.

"Really? I thought I was the only one who liked fried insects! Come on, I saw them being sold somewhere nearby."

Oh the crunchy goodness of chitin! Oh, the slimy multilegged miracle of caterpillars! Jaken was in heaven. The kappa-youkai reached out for an especially large cockroach just as Tsuyu did the same. Their hands connected and Jaken felt something. He felt that the illusion around him begun to fade.

"I have to go!" the toad demon sprinted away without saying anything else.

"Hey, wait up! What's the matter?" Tsuyu tried to follow him, but soon felt behind.

Somewhere in the distance the clock started to strike. It was midnight already. Jaken begun to shrink in size. One of his white running shoes slipped off his foot and remained lying on the floor. The kappa-youkai continued to flee until his now short legs tangled in the hem of the kimono he was wearing and he fell face-first to the ground.

"There you are!" Kagome exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Of course you wouldn't have to waist so much time if I still had my sense of smell," Sesshomaru remarked coldly.

"Oh, will you just drop it? I said I was sorry a million times."

"Somehow you did not sound a bit sincere."

"Do you want me to apologize, or do you want me to be sincere? Cuz these things don't mix, you know," Kagome stated, wrapping Jaken in his kimono.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he protested.

"It's your own fault you didn't keep track of the time. Now stop squirming and pretend you are a potato sack. Or do you want to find out what our students-biologists do with toads?"

Jaken had no idea what biologists were doing with toads, but something in the tone of Kagome's voice told him that he really didn't want to know.

----------

Tsuyu picked up the lost running shoe.

"I know. I'll knock at every house and ask the guys to try this on. This way I'll definitely find Jaken… Or better yet, I'll go to the Higurashis tomorrow."

----------

"Jaken, there's a guest here to see you," Mrs. Higurashi announced.

Tsuyu walked in.

"Kyaaaa!" she saw Shippo in his demon form. "Kyaaaa!" she saw Sesshomaru, fangs and markings in place. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she saw Miroku, who came to visit.

"Don't tell me, that I'll have to do all the explanations again," mumbled Kagome.

Tsuyu's eyes fell on the toad-like creature that quickly tried to hide a white shoe under the sofa.

"A-are you Jaken?"

The kappa-youkai silently nodded.

"I wanted to return this running shoe to you, and ask if you would like to go to the movies someday. I mean yesterday was the best day of my life, I felt like I have finally found a soul-mate. So what do you say?"

"That was the weirdest thing I have ever seen," Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru, who inclined his head in agreement.

**A. n.: Tsuyu is a character from one of the earliest episodes/chapters. She was a princess, whose husband was possessed by a toad youkai. Ironic, no?**

**There's one thing I want to clarify: Kagome did not go to the date with Jaken to spite Sesshomaru, she really is absolutely oblivious to why he's acting weird whenever she's with some guy. It's one thing to simply tease a person till he/she wants to strangle you (I can still feel those fingers on my throat), but purposely toying with someone's emotions is pretty low.**

**By the way, I found another good thing about Jaken – he probably smells nice, or at least neutral. There's no way Sesshomaru would let him to tag along otherwise. Then again, maybe Jaken can produce a sort of drug with his hedonic glands. That would explain why our favorite taiyoukai is so unnaturally calm in battles.**


	20. April's Fool

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any characters of the show. **

**Chapter twenty: April's Fool.**

"…So that's what the system unit consists of. Man that was boring. I think we should call it a day… night… whatever." Kagome crept into her bed. "I brought you some books on PC operating. You can read them tonight and I'll check what you learned tomorrow."

"I shall sleep tonight."

"Really? I've never seen you asleep. Well –cough– not unless you've been knocked out previously."

"I don't usually require so much rest, but with the amount of information I receive I get tired faster."

"Well you're making an amazing progress."

"Of course."

"Too bad that doesn't include the improvement of your personality. I'll go get you a couple of blankets."

"No need," Sesshomaru replied shortly. The taiyoukai leaned on the wall by which he was sitting and closed his eyes.

"Don't be stupid, you'll catch a cold sleeping on the floor without anything warm… Sesshomaru?" She received no answer. _He can't be asleep already, can he? _"C'mon, quit pretending. Are you really sleeping?" _There's always a way to find out for sure. _"Hey, Sesshomaru, I know you have the hots for me." _Wow, he _is_ asleep. Well, tomorrow's April's Fool so there's only one thing to do. _Kagome pulled a black marker out of the drawer. _Hmm, this will break all the hard-earned trust that he has in me, but then there's only one chance like this in a lifetime. God, or whoever up there that's available, I could sure use a sign about now. _Kagome looked at her alarm-clock – it was midnight exactly. _Woooohoooo! The first of April has come, so whatever I do doesn't count!_ "Doodling, doodling on an unconscious demon's face," Kagome hummed quietly.

----------

Sesshomaru awoke early in the morning only to find Kagome gone, which was highly unusual since she liked to stay in bed for as long as she could. The taiyoukai threw aside the quilt that the stubborn girl placed on him and went downstairs.

Sesshomaru entered the kitchen. Immediately, every single person present begun to stare at him.

"Oh my," said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Holy shit," said Souta.

"I will have to congratulate Kagome on a job well done," said Rin.

"My cousin does not value her life," said Kikyou.

"Demon be gone!" said Gramps.

Somehow Sesshomaru got the feeling that there was something terribly wrong with his appearance.

"Now, before you do anything rash," Mrs. Higurashi started hurriedly, "I have to explain that today is a very special day in our culture. Today it would be a crime not to abuse trust of those who are closest to you. Everyone has to do at least a couple of pranks like putting laxative in your family's breakfast for example." Suddenly everybody at the table begun choking and sputtering. "What I'm trying to say is that Kagome did what she did not because she wanted to offend or embarrass you…"

"What did she do?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Take a look in the mirror, pretty boy," Souta advised.

Slowly the demon lord went to the hall and studied himself in the full-length mirror.

On his face Sesshomaru found a big, carefully drawn smile, three whiskers at each check, some freckles and two thick arched eyebrows. But that was still not all. The taiyoukai's long silver hair was now plaited into tiny braids with colorful ribbons and beads. Each strand of the demon lord's bangs was dyed in different color from pink to acidic green.

Without a word Sesshomaru went upstairs to the room he was currently occupying. No, he would not track the impudent girl down immediately and make her pay. He would wait and plan. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold.

----------

"Hey Souta!" one of his classmates called out.

"'Sup, man?"

"Well, I just figured that my second cousin would love to go on a date with you."

"Is she cute?"

"She? It's a he and yes, I think you'll like him."

"I don't swing that way!"

"That's not what your shirt says."

Souta quickly pulled off the said garment.

"Any of you guys think I'm hot?" he read aloud. The wave of sniggering rolled through the hall. "Very funny," the teen said dryly. Souta shoved his shirt in the locker and marched off with the highly raised head, demonstrating another message on his T-shirt: 'Well, I took my shirt off. Pay 100 JPY to see the rest.'

During the fifth lesion Souta received a note: 'Meet me at the lunch break behind the school. You go first, then I will join you. Kanna.' The teen couldn't believe it! _The_ Nogami Kanna was asking him to see her. Souta turned around and looked at her making sure that the letter indeed was for him. The girl nodded smiling and he could no longer suppress the goofy grin that spread on his face. Souta barely managed to sit through the lesson. After the bell rang the boy darted of his place and sprinted to the back of the school building.

The teen nervously smoothed his hair, adjusted clothing, checked whether his breath smelled fine and started waiting.

"So you came."

Souta spun around to see Hiten – the captain of his soccer team along with the other nine players.

"You guys? What are you doing here?"

"You see Souta, you've been the lamest kid in the whole school for the past month, and frankly you are cramping our style."

"It's not my fault my cousin keeps playing those stupid tricks on me."

Hiten snapped his fingers. One of the players hurriedly ran up to him and the leader whispered something into his ear. After that the subordinate team player ran around the corner of the school.

"Well seeing how you are our best forward," Hiten continued, "I'm willing to give you one last chance."

"Really?" Souta let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes… On one condition: you must show the whole school that the members of our team are not to be toyed with."

"Huh?"

"In other words…"

The previously done player returned dragging the struggling Rin.

"Let me go you overgrown ape with a very vague idea of what personal hygiene is!"

"…beat her up," Hiten finished gripping Rin's shoulders and holding her in front of him.

"ARE YOU NUTS? She's just a little girl! Maybe an evil little girl, but a girl none the less."

"It's either her or you, and trust me, there will be not a single bone intact in your body when we're through with you."

"Well, seeing how my prestige and teeth are at sake, there is only one thing I can say to you: DUCK!"

"What?"

Rin crouched and faster than eye could see Souta buried his foot in Hiten's gut. The girl scurried behind her cousin's back.

"Rin, go home," the teen ordered harshly.

_You mean after all that I've done, he's still trying to protect me? _The girl thought in amazement. _He's so… so utterly stupid! I can't believe we're sharing the same blood! Well, I suppose I do owe him one. _Rin decided not to leave the fighting scene as of yet, but hid behind the bushes for safety reasons. The girl put her hands on the ground and a soft blue light ran from her palms into the earth.

Three of Souta's former teammates attacked at once. The teen flipped backwards, avoiding the blows. Two offenders suddenly tripped over the root that appeared out of nowhere. The third one was knocked out by a strike on the jaw witch Souta delivered without regrets.

"What's with you klutzes?" Hiten snarled rising to his feet. "Tripping over yourselves."

"B-but the ground was flat a second ago."

"Yeah right, it was," the leader scoffed.

Souta understood what happened immediately. This was one of the things one simply picked up after spending a month under one roof with three mikos. The teen quickly retreated under the shades of the trees.

"Who's next, you losers?"

Manten, the goalkeeper of the team, sped towards Souta. The boy saw one of the high branches lower and when the attacker was close enough he leapt in the air and gripping the bough swung forward. Manten stooped down avoiding the kick, which was exactly what Souta wanted as his opponent hit the tree trunk headfirst. The teen changed his grip on the branch and swung backwards this time striking the wide-open back with both legs.

_I can win this yet!_

----------

By the end of the recess there were ten teenagers flat on the ground and one wobbling, but still standing.

"That will happen to anyone, who will try to pick a fight with me or my li'l cousin," he mumbled barely managing to move his tongue. "You!" he pointed a wavering finger at Hiten. "You, stay away from my sister, she hates you. And you," he switched to Manten, "I just don't like you, that's all."

"I have to give you credit, you're not as wimpy as you look," Rin commented walking out of her hiding place.

"Don't get me wrong, I still don't like you, brat."

"Fair enough. After all I wasn't going to stop exploiting you either."

Meanwhile they reached the school entrance. Rin went inside, but her cousin was stopped by a familiar cheery voice.

"Upperclassman Souta!" somebody yelled from behind.

"Oh, hi, Shiori!" the teen turned around and waved.

The girl who was previously running up to him suddenly halted and gasped.

"What happened to you?"

"Wha'd ya mean?"

"For starters, you have a huge black eye, there is blood coming out of the corner of your mouth, not to mention all the scratches and bruises on your face and arms."

"I, uh… fell."

"Tsk, tsk, I'm not your mother, you know."

"Alright, there was like fifty of those guys and I was all alone…"

"If you say so. Let's get you to the nurse's office."

"You'll be late for the lesson."

"Screw the lesson."

"I like your attitude."

The school nurse casually examined Souta's injuries and after doing her everyday routine for about ten minutes she sent another victim of the active way of life on his way.

"So what really happened?" Shiori inquired passing Souta the ice bag.

"My soccer team attacked me."

"Why?"

"Long story. Anyway, it seems like I'm the only one who will be in condition to play in the big match in May. Guess we'll have to withdraw. There's no way I'll be able to train a decent team in time."

"You know, a lot of players were turned down without a test simply because Hiten didn't like them. I once tried to join the team with predictable results. Pity, 'cuz I really like soccer."

"Are you good at it?"

"I dunno. Seeing how my dad was the only one to judge me, I'm not sure that I got an objective appraisal."

"Let's go." Souta snatched Shiori's hand and dragged her outside.

"Where?"

"The gym. It should be empty right now."

"Yeah, but isn't it closed?"

"Nope," the boy answered pushing inside a low window of the semi-basement gymnasium. Souta slipped in and helped Shiori to do the same. "Ready?" he asked after putting a soccer ball between them.

"When you are."

"Go!"

After half an hour of rushing about with the speed that would leave any hypothetical viewer seeing only blurred figures Souta finally called for a time-out.

"Wow, you're really good," he panted. "Why didn't Hiten let you play for us?" Shiori sent the older teen a pointed look. "Oh, right, the girl thing. Hmm, now that I'm the only member of the team, I suppose I'm also the captain. Want in?"

"Do I!"

"Do you?"

"I do."

"Welcome aboard! Now let's get outta here before we're caught," Souta suggested hearing a sound of key turning in the lock.

----------

The quiet murmurs followed Souta down the hallways. The teen paid the non-stopping yammering no heed – his bad mood disappeared without a trace and nothing in this world could upset the boy now. As soon as Souta entered the class Kanna strode up to him.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"That you single-handedly defeated a whole soccer team?"

"Sort of. Does the help of my nine year old cousin count?"

All of the sudden the girl threw her arms around Souta's neck and embraced him tightly.

"Ngh?"

"I'm so sorry I sent you there. I didn't know that those low-lives planned an ambush. I simply stopped to talk to a friend on my way to our meeting point but when I got there the only thing I saw was those dirty nobodies. I was going to tell this: I always liked you and I agree to be your girlfriend."

"Really? You mean it? That's great!" _I'm the luckiest guy on the face of this planet! _Souta thought ignoring the fact that he never did technically ask Kanna out.

----------

Souta was about to leave the school when somebody attacked him from the back and begun smothering. Only a couple of seconds later did the teen realized that it was actually a hug.

"My li'l brother all grown up and beating the crap out of bad guys!" Kagome squealed, squeezing the boy even tighter.

"Yes, now leggo before you kill me!"

The girl reluctantly loosened her grip.

"I have finally managed to earn some respect in this school and I won't have you screwing it up."

"Okay, okay. Just answer me one tiny little question. Is Sesshomaru gonna kill me?"

Souta backtracked on everything Kagome have done to the poor taiyoukai and his overly calm reaction to that.

"Yeah, he's gonna kill you all right."

"Inuyasha! Oh, Inuyasha! Do you have a spare room where a homeless girl could stay for a year or two?"

----------

Sesshomaru waited patiently for Kagome to return. The dusk came and still no trace of the annoying girl could be found. Well if anything the immortal demon lord could allow himself the luxury to wait for as long as it would take. Or so Sesshomaru thought.

By the end of the week the taiyoukai was quite positive that he was going insane, all because of a girl, a nuisance, he seemed to became addicted to. Somehow in just a few days a strong wish to get back at her turned into an even stronger desire to get her back.

The door opened suddenly and Rin paced through the room. The girl sat across from Sesshomaru and took a long look at him.

"Miss her?" she asked finally.

"No."

"That's good, I suppose, 'cuz there's a chance she's never coming back."

"Why?"

"Maybe she's scared a bit. You know, she can survive on her own just fine. I'm sure that Kouga Matsuno will be more than happy to buy her a house or a flat, or even take her under his own roof, so there's really no point for her to return if she feels her life is threatened here. Guess you're the one who will gain most of this situation. Aunt Asako will probably let you stay in this room and you'll have it all to yourself. Think of it, a true paradise: nobody to say those annoying 'good morning's every single day, nobody to try to force you to smile" Rin closed her eyes thinking of the lines to say. "Never to see her face or hear her voice – never to be distracted from your education. Isn't that all you could possibly dream of?" The girl opened her eyes and looked around the empty room. "Yep, I'm a genius!"

----------

Kagome shouldered the oversized schoolbag.

"These things keep getting heavier and heavier," she grumbled.

"How long do you plan to continue this senseless hiding?"

"May my death be quick and painless," Kagome whispered a quick prayer before facing the taiyoukai. "Uh, heh, hi, Sesshomaru."

"Well?"

"My hiding is not senseless! It's an act of self-preservation."

"I am not going to kill you."

"So crippling is enough?"

"Stupid girl," the demon lord sighed. He reached out a hand. Kagome shrunk but all Sesshomaru did was pulled the bag of her back and hoisted it over his own shoulder.

"Alright, who are you and where is my lovable bastard Sesshomaru?"

"I do not answer such meaningless questions, human."

"There you are, I thought I'd lost you! Still, aren't you just a little bit mad?"

"I have already paid you back."

"Hmm? Did you trash my room?"

"Why would I do such a thing to a place I live in?"

"Well I can't think of anything else."

"I took your advice and studied computer operation. Formatting disk C was an easy task."

"Die!" Kagome tackled Sesshomaru to the ground.

Slowly the taiyoukai managed to pry the girl's fingers of his throat.

"It was only appropriate that I…"

"Die, die, die, die, die!"

The girl was shaken out of her frenzy by the loud cries of approval.

"You go Kagome!"

"Those guys have guts, doing it right in front of the school."

"Try position number thirty-six!"

Kagome instantly jumped good ten feet away and looked around the crowd that gathered.

"This is sooooo not what it looks like."

"And what does it look like?" questioned Sesshomaru getting up.

"Like I was trying… uh… with you… well, you know."

"And you weren't?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Hn?"

"Shut up."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the crowd…

"There is one thing I don't get," Inuyasha scratched his head in bewilderment, "Sesshomaru should have been able to throw Kagome off easily. Why didn't he do it?"

"Ah, my simpleminded friend, if a girl with Kagome's curves jumped on you in such manner, would you throw her off?" asked Miroku.

"Not in a million years!"

"There you have it."


	21. Puppets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any characters of the show. **

**Chapter twenty-one: Puppets.**

Kikyou was returning to the Higurashi shrine with the groceries her aunt asked her to purchase when a strange feeling crept over the young miko as she passed a deserted alleyway. The girl was far from timid, but every now and again she cautiously turned her head to look around.

Suddenly, somebody jumped right in front of Kikyou and only the keen self-control stopped her from attacking at once.

"Hey!" the newcomer greeted.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" the girl asked quickly regaining her composure.

"Well, Mrs. H told me that you went out to the store and I instantly got this creepy feeling that made my hair stand on end. So I decided to check on you. Not that I was worried or anything…"

"So, you feel it too?"

"Feel what?"

"The evil aura of my enemy."

"Guess so. Gimme that," Inuyasha took the girl's bags. "C'mon, let's get to the shrine fast."

----------

"So, that Naraku guy, what's the deal between you two?" Inuyasha asked when he and Kikyou both sat under the thick branches of Goushinbouku tree.

"It is really a long story."

"I've got time."

"You called it upon yourself. This tale begins five hundred years ago. Our ancestor Midoriko battled against a powerful youkai. Sensing that she was about to be overcome, Midoriko sealed the spirit of the evil demon and her own powers within herself. Her allies, the taija have easily defeated the weakened youkai and Midoriko lived the life of a simple woman from that day forward. The story, however, does not end there. It is said that in the twenty-fifths generation of the Higurashi family a child will be born. That child will possess the power that outmatches that of Midoriko herself. Furthermore the child will be born with Shikon jewel imbedded in its body."

"Shikon jewel?"

"The jewel of four souls – a powerful artifact used by those of demon blood. Even you, with the most insignificant amount of youki, can transform into the full-fledged demon using that stone."

"Neat. So basically what you're saying you have some sort of rock in your body and Naraku is after it."

"Yes."

"But why you? Why not Kagome, Rin or Souta?"

"Ah, Naraku has been scheming this for very long. One of his agents, my mother, the dark priestess Tsubaki seduced father ensuring that I would be the first to be born in this generation. From the very beginning it was obvious that I had the unusual amount of spiritual powers, which only grew with all the trainings I received. Luckily father soon saw through Tsubaki's disguise. He took me away and I have never seen my mother again."

"Wait, what about Rin?"

"She is my half-sister. My step-mother was a wonderful woman, who took me in as her own."

"Then what happened?"

"A car accident. It took both of my parents."

"I'm sorry."

"That is alright, you couldn't know. Still, I do not believe it was merely an accident. I am certain Naraku killed them and I will not rest until I see his end."

----------

"Dammit," Kagome mumbled creeping out of the bushes near the Goushinboku, "Live those two alone and all they talk about is some evil maniac in a monkey costume!"

"You said it," Mrs. Higurashi dropped her camouflage of leaves and sticks, earning an 'Eep!' from her daughter. "This way I'll never get a grand-nephew. So how is your progress with Sesshomaru, dear?"

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Do you mind?" Inuyasha jumped in front of them. "We were having a serious conversation."

"Uh, and we were just…" Kagome started.

"…collecting those leaves. They say they make a great herbal tea."

"Oh, right," Inuyasha scoffed. He heard the rustling from the bushes on the other end of the yard. The boy strode there, but before he could reach the place Gramps and Kaede walked out of the hiding. "I can't believe it, were you guys eavesdropping too?"

"Yeah, he-he, eavesdropping," replied Gramps smoothing his disarranged clothes.

"You're absolutely right," Kaede readily agreed buttoning up her blouse.

"Mom, I think I'll skip dinner tonight," announced Kagome.

----------

"Kagome, can I have a word with you for a second?"

"What is it Inuyasha?" the girl inquired following her friend to the backyard.

"Well, uh… d'ya think Kikyou's gonna like these?" Inuyasha asked showing Kagome a bouquet of small violet flowers.

"Are those from the pot in our kitchen?"

"That's not the point. So what do you think?"

"How should I kn--" Kagome trailed as she saw behind the boy's back her cousin strolling in their direction. "Well, it's the feeling you put in this gesture that is important. How do you feel about Kikyou?"

"She's the most amazing girl I've ever met. She's smart, she's brave, and she's beautiful. I'm still pretty confused about this all, but I know for certain that she is the only one in this world I'm willing to share my ramen with."

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou said softly.

"Uh, heh, hi," the boy turned around quickly.

"Did you really mean it?"

"Well, uh… Kagome? Help?"

But the girl has already disappeared without a trace.

----------

Siiiiiiiiigh. Kagome lay on the tiled roof with her hands tucked behind her head.

"Man, if I knew doing the right thing would suck so badly I'd never signed up for it. Stupid heart," the girl hit herself in the chest a couple of times, "why couldn't you be more like the brain?"

"Inactive you mean?" A shadow dropped on the girl's form.

"Knock it off. Don't you have anyone else to bother?" Kagome asked without turning to face the speaker.

"No."

"Ever wondered what it would feel like to be thrown of a roof?"

"As if you could possess such a threat to I, Sesshom--"

Without a warning girl tackled the taiyoukai and, after rolling over on her back, Kagome sent Sesshomaru over the roof edge with a powerful kick. To the girl's surprise the he did not let go of her shoulders, so they both started falling to the ground.

_Idon'twannadieIdon'twannadieIdon'twannadie! _Kagome screamed in her mind.

With a soft tap Sesshomaru's feet hit the ground. The girl slowly tore her face away from the taiyoukai's chest only to realize that he caught her in midair.

"Uh, thanks," a long pause followed. "Sesshomaru? Earth to Sesshomaru, Earth to Sesshomaru," Kagome knocked him on the head.

"What is it?"

"Let go, maybe? Kyaa!" The girl was instantly dropped to the ground. "I didn't say 'dump', I said 'let go'. Jeez, what's with you and getting weird on me all of a sudden? All that intense staring too, like I was the most interesting thing in the world. Or could it be… But of course, how could I be so stupid! You're probably just nearsighted!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're a dog-demon, right? And dogs are not exactly known for keen eyesight. This would explain why you don't like having me out of reach, since I can stop you from walking into trees, telephone poles et cetera. You should have said something earlier. We'll get you a nice pair of glasses first thing tomorrow."

"My eyesight is fine."

"Then what's with all the gazing?"

"Just wondering how unsightly a human can get."

"He-he-he-he-he," Kagome laughed evilly, cracking her knuckles. "I think it's time for us to spar."

----------

Early in the morning Kikyou was passing through the shrine grounds. The girl heard a crashing noise coming from a building that her cousin turned into a dojo. Kikyou slowly slid the suji-door open only to be greeted by the sight of Kagome and Sesshomaru in the midst of battle.

"Were you two fighting all night?"

Avoiding a kick Kagome jumped back, next to the other girl.

"'Twas a question of honor," the younger cousin managed to utter.

"But you're exhausted!"

"Nonsense, I can take him on anytime!"

"I see," Kikyou lightly patted the other girl on the back and Kagome instantly kissed the ground.

"You know, this floor seems nice. Think I'll just sleep here," she mumbled.

----------

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha where are you?" Kikyou called out looking around the empty construction site. _How strange, _the girl thought. _For him to ask me to come to the place like this and then not even show up, that doesn't make any sense. _Kikyou looked at her watch._ It's getting late. I'd better go home._

A hand suddenly came down on the girl's shoulder.

"Hello, Kikyou," spoke the familiar voice.

"Inuyasha, why did you call me here in this hour? It's not safe."

"Indeed it is not. Just answer me one question, Kikyou," without a warning Inuyasha snatched a knife out of his sleeve and stabbed the girl in the side. "Did you really think you could trust the secret of the Shikon jewel to the one who can use it?" He put his arm over the wound. "What! I cannot feel it. Where is it?"

"I am not stupid. I wouldn't tell _anybody_ it's real location," Kikyou slid on the ground as the attacker's grip on her lessened.

"But of course, all this time you've been serving as a diversion. You're a clever girl, Kikyou, but I think I know exactly where the Shikon jewel is hidden. Well I must bid you farewell my darling. I'm sure that somebody will find you here… eventually. Let's hope you won't bleed to death until then." Inuyasha turned on his heels and strode away.

_I will not let you hurt her, _Kikyou thought getting up through a great effort. _I will protect Kagome no matter what the cost._

----------

Naraku shed his disguise. He wasn't sure he would be able to deceive Kikyou, but apparently her distrust in people now played against her.

_To think that I could spend so many years on a wild goose chase, while all I needed was to defeat an under trained miko. If only I would have found out about this a month earlier. She's under Sesshomaru's protection now. Hmm… Perhaps he can be of assistance to me. After all, the arrogant fool does not take kindly to betrayers._

----------

Sesshomaru scanned his surroundings. There was something in the air that simply wouldn't allow him to relax.

The taiyoukai heard the thin chime of the bowstring and jumped away from the place he was standing. Immediately three arrows pierced into the nearby tree.

"Die, you disgusting demon!" Kagome shouted from the place she was standing.

The girl drew her bow once again and sent another arrow at Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai easily caught it between his fingers, but when he looked up once again Kagome was already gone.

_Women. One moment they act as if everything's all right and the other they are trying to kill you._

Sesshomaru entered the dojo since that is where the girl's scent led. Kagome was there, rummaging in the pile of different weapons.

"Are you still angry about yesterday?"

"What about yesterday?" the girl asked without interrupting her activity.

"When I called you 'unsightly'."

"Oh that! I wasn't angry to begin with, I just wanted a good fight, since I was a little upset about something, but it doesn't concern you."

"Then why did you attack me just now?"

"Wasn't me," Kagome shrugged. "Damn, where is it? I'm sure I left it here somewhere," she murmured without addressing anyone in particular.

"I am certain I saw you shooting at me."

Kagome abruptly stopped her search, walked to Sesshomaru and probed his forehead.

"Strange, you don't seem feverish, why would you be hallucinating?"

"Girl, this is serious."

"Damn right this is serious! You might have an alsimers! I mean, how old are you? Three hundred? Four hundred?"

"So you are saying you did not ambush me screaming 'Die, you disgusting demon!'?"

"Awww, you just wanted a little reassurance? Fine, I don't think you're disgusting, I think you're pretty cute. Now help me look for my bow, I can't find it anywhere."

"What do you suppose this is?" Sesshomaru inquired giving the arrow he caught to Kagome.

"It's mine." The girl locked eyes with the demon lord. "This actually happened, didn't it? But I still didn't do it."

"I have already figured that out."

"Kagome, can I have a word with you?" Inuyasha asked entering the dojo. "In private," he added, looking at the taiyoukai.

Kagome and Sesshomaru exchanged quick glances.

"Would you please leave us for a moment?" the girl asked. The demon lord exited without a word. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"There's something on my mind. Something I wanted to confess for a few years now, but was too afraid to find out what your reaction will be."

"If you're talking about the time when you finished the last cup of ramen and told me there was none, then it's okay, I knew all along."

"No, Kagome, I love you!" Inuyasha captured the girl in a tight embrace.

"Inuyasha," Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. With no further warning the girl kneed her fiend where it counts. "Who do you take me for!" she asked break loose from his grip. "I know very well how Inuyasha feels about Kikyou. So who are you?"

"What do you mean, Kagome? I'm me. As for Kikyou, you got me wrong. I just wanted to make you jealous. I know it was a stupid idea, but with that Sesshomaru around, I could never get close to you. What I said to you however was not a lie. Think of all the good times we shared, Kagome. Please, trust me."

"Inuyasha… of course I trust you!"

Kagome turned away to wipe the tears that started to her eyes. Instantly 'Inuyasha' lunged at her, but at this very moment Kagome swiftly swing back and shoved forward the arrow Sesshomaru gave her.

Wood and metal sunk deep into the flesh and jolts of purifying energy ran from the girl's fingertips to her supposed friend. There was no blood, the body simply dissolved into thin air, until the only thing left was a wooden doll hanging on the arrow shaft.

"Idiot," Kagome said quietly, ignoring the tears streaming down her face. "Golden rule: never trust a person, who says 'trust me'." The girl quickly dried her eyes, then called, "Sesshomaru?" The taiyoukai immediately appeared in the doorframe. "Do you know what this is?" Kagome asked showing him the wooden doll with a long black hair winded around it.

"It appears to be the main consistent of Naraku's puppets. As inferior as they may be, they prove to be quite troublesome."

"Tell me about it," the girl said sarcastically.

"Your friends might be in danger."

----------

With an immense difficulty Kikyou made her way to the Higurashi shrine. In the courtyard she picked up a discarded bow. As the girl went further, she saw a figure sitting near the Goushinbouku.

_The fool. Giving me a clear shot just like that, _thought the young miko readying her bow.

Inuyasha lifted his head up and smiled.

"Hi, Kikyou!" he greeted the girl getting up. "What did you want to talk about? You seemed not yourself when you asked me to meet you here. What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked finally noticing the bloodstain on Kikyou's shirt. The priestess drew an arrow aiming straight at his heart. "Am I in the way or something?" the boy asked looking behind him.

"No, you're just where I want you," Kikyou relied quietly letting go of the bowstring.

A blur flashed by and the next thing girl saw was her cousin with an arrow deeply embedded in her shoulder.

"Ouch! Remind me not to do that again," Kagome touched the shaft and winced in pain.

"Kikyou, what are you doing!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Kagome, get away from him!" the older girl ordered. "I know you think he's your friend, but today he attacked me in order to get the Shikon jewel."

"What! I didn't do it!"

"You're wrong, Kikyou. It was Naraku all along. He used the same tactic on Sesshomaru and me, but since I try to kill him on daily basis, it didn't work. Why am I explaining? Take a look at this," Kagome threw a wooden doll to her cousin.

"Oh, god!" Kikyou dropped her bow. "Had you come a second later I would have killed an innocent person."

"I have no idea of what just happened, but everything's okay now, right?" Inuyasha asked.

Suddenly the blood loss kicked in and Kikyou started to fall unconscious. In a blink of an eye the boy was at her side to catch her.

"You'd better show Kikyou to mom, she'll know what to do," Kagome advised.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"It will heal," the girl replied ripping the arrow out of her shoulder. When Inuyasha was out of the earshot she added: "It always does." Kagome moved to the exit from the shrine grounds.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The girl groaned – just what she needed: an annoying, overprotective taiyoukai.

"Can't I go for a walk without supervision once in a while?"

"Your wound has not been addressed properly."

"Screw you!"

"Go to your room."

"Make me." Sessshomaru took a step towards Kagome and she quickly reconsidered what she said. "Fine, fine, I'll go." After a several minutes the girl's hand was bandaged and she put some clean blood-free clothes on. "Happy? See ya." Kagome was about to leave the room when the taiyoukai blocked her way again. "Now what?"

"Do you have the last idea why you have been attacked today?"

"Nope. Nor do I care."

"Because whatever Naraku wanted he didn't get from your cousin."

"In other words you won't let me go."

"Precisely."

"Alright, but could you at least go downstairs and ask mom for some 'granate juice? It'll help me restore the lost blood faster."

"Only if you promise not to escape while I'm gone."

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh and looked Sesshomaru in the eyes.

"How could you even think that I was going to trick you? Have it your way, I promise I won't run away."

_That guy takes gullibility to a new level, _thought the girl a minute later, while climbing down the drainpipe. _And he looks smart too._

----------

Kagome set leaning on the tree by the lakeside. Sakura petals tumbled softly all around the girl creating a perfect illusion of a warm snow. Absentmindedly Kagome picked up a pebble and threw it into the water. The stone bounced a couple of times before sinking.

"Heh, I'm so stupid," girl murmured under her breath.

"Is there a reason you go to an isolated place to make dogmatic statements?"

"Is there a reason you followed me here ignoring the hint that I want to be alone?"

"You forgot this," Sesshomaru threw Kagome a glass bottle.

"Gee, thanks, but even if I'm sad, drinking is not the answer."

"That is pomegranate juice."

"Oh… Why so nice all of a sudden?"

The taiyoukai ignored the question deciding to ask his own instead.

"Do you love him?"

Kagome quickly covered her ears.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That is a lie."

"Anyway, what's it to you?"

"I wish to comprehend why you do not fight for what you want."

"What I want… What I want is for Inuyasha and Kikyou to be happy and believe me that is something I _will_ fight for. Understand now?"

"No."

"If you had a brother and you two would be in love with the same girl, what would you do?"

"Kill him."

"You know, honesty is not always a virtue."

"That is not the subject."

"What good would fighting do, if in Inuyasha's perspective I'm always just a 'kiddo' – something like a baby sister? Besides, I think I'm finally ready to let go."

"Meaning?.."

"Well, I come to this place when I need to do some soul-searching and I found out that I'm not in love with him as I used to be. Hey, did your ears just perk up?"

"Must be the play of shadows."


	22. Okinawa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any characters of the show. **

**Chapter twenty-two: Okinawa.**

Kagome exited the school building and stopped in surprise. Right in front of her on the bench sat Sesshomaru, surrounded by a flock of girls. From the looks of it, the taiyoukai was not too pleased to be in the presence of so many humans and as soon as he spotted Kagome the demon lord went straight to her.

"What are you doing here?" the girl hissed.

"Your cousin has placed new ofudas on the shrine gates, but it is still dangerous to be out here. Naraku now knows that you are the true keeper of the Shikon jewel and will stop at nothing to get it."

"Well, so far it's: Higurashi – two; the monkey-guy – zero, so what's the big deal? I'll just have to kick his ass a few more times."

"Kagome, aren't you going to introduce us to your boyfriend?" asked the girls from Kagome's class as they crowded round the two.

"Where'd you met him?"

"How old is he?"

"Does he have a brother? Twin preferably."

"With a guy like him it's no wonder you turned down all the advances."

Kagome raised her hands.

"Girls, girls, hate to disappoint you but he's not my…"

"Hey, Kagome, are you free tonight?" Hiten shouted, forcing his way through the throng. "I've got two tickets to the movies."

"Can't you see I'm with my boyfriend?" the girl asked quickly wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. "Let's go home, shall we?"

"You two live together?" somebody asked.

"Yeah."

"So, do you…"

"Sure, why not? Walk, walk, walk," Kagome whispered to the taiyoukai who seemed to be dazed for some reason.

----------

"We're home!" Kagome announced loudly, kicking off her shoes.

"Guess who's here!" Souta jumped into the hallway.

"The ice-cream man?"

"No."

"Then I'm not interested."

"I can buy you as much ice-cream as you want," Kouga grinned at Kagome from the doorframe.

"Oh, hi! Good to see you again." It was the truth. While Kagome did not regard him as a potential boyfriend, she still liked Kouga very much.

"Well, you're looking as beautiful as ever," Kouga said as they both went to the kitchen, "and now I know exactly where your looks come from," the actor bowed slightly to Mrs. Higurashi.

"So, Kouga, are you planning to have children in the nearest future?" the woman inquired smiling.

"Will you cut it out, mom?" Kagome asked.

"Never!"

"Anyway, what brings you here?" the girl asked as she and her guest sat on the cushions that were placed around the low table.

"You promised me another date, remember? So, how about a trip to the beach?"

"Dunno, the water is still cold."

"That's why we're flying to Okinawa!"

"Actually I was planning to spend the weekend with my family," Kagome informed her suitor in a don't-get-your-hopes-up voice.

"Not a problem. I rented a private plane, so there'll be enough room for all."

"There's also a small question of my best friend, who is inseparable from my cousin; then there's Sesshomaru – I don't trust him alone with my computer anymore; and let's not forget Shippo, who in my eyes is like a beloved little brother I never had."

"Excuse me?" Souta cut in.

"I said 'beloved' so shut it, brat."

"Don't worry, Kagome, all your friends are welcome to join us."

"You'd actually go through such an effort to take me on a date?" _Screw love, this is the guy I'm going to marry!_

At that very moment Sesshomaru made his appearance. The demon lord slowly walked through the kitchen and deliberately sat between Kouga and Kagome.

"Would you like anything Sessshoumaru, dear?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"A glass of water."

After passing the taiyoukai the requested drink the woman elbowed her daughter and whispered into the girl's ear,

"Seems that Sesshomaru likes someone."

"You really think he feels that way about Kouga?"

"So, Kagome, do you agree?" the young actor questioned.

"What's there to decide?" asked Souta. "I'll go pack my bags."

"It does sound like fun," Kagome finally answered. "Count me in!"

----------

"So, are you coming?" Rin asked Sesshomaru, spinning in Kagome's swivel chair.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have no business in Okinawa."

"I see your point, but you know," the girl went to her cousin's wardrobe and pulled out a two piece swimming suite, "when we get to the beach Kagome will be wearing this and nothing more." Sesshomaru's face remained impassive, but the twitch of his ears did not do unnoticed. "Changed your mind yet?"

"I have already said 'no', or is your simple human intellect incapable of understanding that?"

Rin heaved a deep sigh.

"You shouldn't have questioned my intelligence, you really shouldn't have." The girl opened a drawer, raked up all of Kagome's underwear and with a swift movement threw it at the taiyoukai. "EEEEEEK! KAGOME!" Rin yelled and her cousin instantly burst in the room.

"What happened?"

The little girl lunged herself into Kagome's arms.

"I… I tried to stop him," Rin sobbed "but he just wouldn't listen."

"SESSHOMARU!"

"If you are willing to listen, I will explain ever--" the taiyoukai didn't have the chance to finish. Bright blue light filled the room and the next moment Sesshoumaru was sent flying through the window into the peaceful night sky.

----------

Kagome sighed and ran her fingers through the warm sand. She hasn't seen Sesshomaru since the incident and was wondering whether she's bin a bit too hard on him. After all dogs do love the laundry and perhaps he just couldn't help himself.

"Kagome? Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"I kinda lost you there," Kouga grinned. "Wanna go for a walk on the beach?"

"Okay."

As Kouga and Kagome strolled down the shore they couldn't help but notice that the further they went the less people they encountered until they were the only two left on the beach.

"I wonder where'd everybody go?" the actor asked.

"I dunno," Kagome replied watching the waves throw ashore thick white foam. "Uh-oh. Run!" The girl grabbed Kouga's hand and pulled him away from the ocean.

"Why, what's going to happen?"

"With any luck nothing," Kagome replied without slowing down.

"So what are we running from?"

"That!" the girl pointed behind her back where a giant wall of water had begun to rise.

"Holy shit! We're screwed." The couple begun to sprint even faster, but Kouga soon came to a realization: "We can't outrun it. Up there!" he stopped under the telephone pole and lowered his clasped hands.

Kagome stepped on the provided foothold and was instantly sent high in the air. The girl grabbed the ledges that adorned both sides of the post.

"Hurry up, will you?" the girl shouted climbing higher.

Kouga only made it half way up when the wave hit. He was torn of the wooden pole and thrown mercilessly into a tree. The young actor immediately blacked out.

_I can't just let him die! _Kagome thought. _He's the only one of us who knows how to fly a plane!_

The girl uprooted the wire and hurriedly tied it around her waist (fortunately the electricity was already out). When the backflow started Kagome jumped into the water and grabbed Kouga by the hem of his T-shirt. Keeping her friend's head above the water with one hand, the girl tried her best to pull them both to the post with the other. The current was far too strong, and very soon the wire gave in to the pressure and broke.

_Alright, I need a new plan and fast. _Suddenly both Kagome and Kouga were jerked out of the water right before the massive advertisement hoarding cut through the place they had previously been. _Wow, that was fast, I must be really smart. _The girl looked up.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" she asked the demon lord, who dumped them on the flat roof of some building.

"It is as I expected – you cannot last two days without constant protection."

Kagome heard coughing behind her back.

"Kouga!" she instantly forgot all about the taiyoukai and hurried to her friend. The girl helped Kouga to sit up. "Are you okay?"

"Always," he murmured in a semi-conscious state.

"Can you stand? Can you walk?"

"One way to find out," the actor begun to rise but was overcome by the wave of dizziness and had to lean on Kagome for support.

"It would be wise of you to keep your distance," Sesshomaru growled.

Kouga tried to focus on the speaker's face. The picture blurred and he couldn't make out anything.

"Looke 'ere, miss, I don't know what I 'ave eva' done to you, but leave me an' my girlfriend alone."

Sesshomaru raised his hand to strike insolent whelp, but felt the hard blow on his own cheek.

"Stop it!" Kagome cried out, unclenching her fist. "Can't you see he can barely stand!" Kouga lost consciousness again and the girl had to hold him up. Without a word the taiyoukai turned on his heels and walked away. "Wait! Sesshomaru, I'm sorry I hit you," Kagome tried to call after him, to no avail. "I just…" She looked at Kouga and shook her head.

----------

Kouga came to in a tidy hotel room surrounded by the whole Higurashi family. Well, almost whole.

"Where's Kagome?" was the first thing the actor asked upon his awakening.

"She dragged you here, then stormed off," Mrs. Higurashi replied. "We thought you might know where she's going."

"Nah, all I can remember is a weird dream about a white-haired girl who tried to kill me."

"Oh, I think I know where my daughter is."

----------

Sesshomaru was walking along the seashore when he heard the rhythmical huffing somewhere in the distance. In a few minutes Kagome ran up to him.

"Hi! –huff– Found –huff– you –huff– at –huff– last," she uttered trying to catch her breath. The taiyoukai ignored the girl completely. "Quit pouting, what was I supposed to do? Just let you butcher him? Though I really-really wish I would have found another way to stop you as fast. I mean you looked like a person who has just paid all the taxes. You know, angry, bitter, but mostly very sad. Come on you, say something!" A long silence followed. "Pwetty-pwease?"

Sesshomaru sighed.

"How did you find me?"

"That's easy. I figured that after what happened you'd want to be alone, and the most isolated place right after a tsunami is the beach. Since I doubt that you would want the sun shining in your eyes you'd probably head east. You were obviously in a sulky mood so you wouldn't go to fast, and if I ran from the spot we separated I had a good chance of catching up with you." Taiyoukai gave Kagome a strange glance. "So are we friends again?"

"We never were friends to begin with."

"Can't you just hit me back and pretend this whole mess didn't happen?"

"No."

"Alright, I didn't want to resort to this but…" the girl stood on her tiptoes and gave the demon lord quick kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"You know, the 'kiss it to make it better' thing."

"Of all your ideas, this by far is the stupidest."

"Did it work?"

"Yes."

**A. n.: Man, I love describing the evil Rin – brings back so many memories. Anyway, since I got quite a few letters asking what's the deal with formatting disc C, I'll explain that this is a necessary operation, but unless you have previously saved everything you need somewhere else, all the information on the disk will be erased.**


	23. Fair and Queer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any characters of the show. **

**Chapter twenty-three:** **Fair and Queer.**

"Kagome, will you watch the shrine, he said. Kaede-chan and I are going to the pictures, he said. Fine, go ahead, have fun at your granddaughter's expense," Kagome muttered under her breath. Suddenly, she felt a tug on the hem of her hakama.

"Miko-sama, will you tell us the legend of a great dog leader that lived over five hundred years ago?" a small girl looked up at Kagome with hopeful eyes. A few of her friends stood several steps away too shy to come any closer.

"Alright, gather round kiddies." Kagome sat cross-legged on the floor. "Once upon a time there was an inu-taiyoukai. He lived in a big beautiful castle, where he sat all day, educating himself. Not that it did him any good; he was still as gullible as ever. Well, one day a hostile army came along and said to the demon lord, 'We're gonna kill you.' The guy stood tall and answered, 'You may take my life, you may take my innocence, hell, you may even damage my pretty face, but you'll never take away my freedom!'" Somebody very familiar cleared his throat behind Kagome. "Anyway, they fought, the taiyoukai won, and they all lived happily ever after. The end." After the children scurried away the girl put on the most innocent smile she had in her arsenal and turned to a certain demon lord. "You do realize that I was talking about an entirely different taiyoukai?"

Sesshomaru arched one of his eyebrows and was about to say something when a loud yell resounded through the hall.

"KAGOMEEE!" Faster than lightning Jakotsu swept through the room and latched onto Kagome. "I need you to become my girlfriend."

"Not that I had anything else planned, but you're gay, remember?" the girl said trying to extract herself from the vice grip.

"You don't understand, my father's coming! He'll never accept me knowing that I'm queer and I can't very well tell him that I just don't have a girlfriend, because then he'll arrange my marriage and Inuyasha and I will never get together."

"Well, I can't do it. I'm stuck here doing Gramps' job."

"But that's just great! My pop's obsessed with the idea that everything was perfect in the olden times and he'll be overjoyed to find you're a miko. In fact, the first thing he does after coming to a new place is visit the local shrine, so he should be here any moment."

"Look, I'm really busy right now and I'd rather not… Darling, is this your father you told me so much about?" Kagome asked, looking over Jakotsu's shoulder at the man who just entered. The newcomer looked exactly like her friend, only twenty years older but even if the resemblance wasn't so striking the girl remembered seeing the man on some of Jakotsu's family pictures.

"So, you are the reason my son refuses to marry a proper woman?"

"Guess so."

"I am most disappointed."

"And what characteristics would a 'proper woman' have?" Kagome asked sweetly with a tell-tale fire of challenge in her eyes.

"She would be modest and polite; back strait head bowed, and, oh, not that mess you wear on your head calling it hear."

"Be that as it may," Jakotsu cut in, "I'm glad to see you, dad. How would you like to meet the rest of the Higurashis?"

"Let's just hope they will not be as disgraceful as this girl." With that the boy's father turned away and strode towards the exit.

"I'll show him the proper woman. In just a few hours I'll be more feminine than Sesshomaru over here!" Kagome promised. The taiyoukai didn't seem to notice as he was too busy contemplating who he should kill first, the younger human male or the older human male.

----------

"Hi mom! You remember my boyfriend, Jakotsu?" Kagome asked, entering the kitchen.

"Of course. Haven't seen you in while, dear," Mrs. Higurashi addressed the boy without even a brief pause.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I'd like you to meet my father."

"Tokugawa Taiki," Jakotsu's father bowed slightly.

"Higurashi Asako," the woman mirrored his gesture. "It's a great pleasure to meet you."

"I only wish I could say the same. So tell me, Mrs. Higurashi, how old is your bloodline?"

"More than five hundred years, I believe."

"Hm, perhaps there is hope for your daughter after all."

----------

"Alright, should I choose a low-cut dress or a high-collared one? This one kind of looks like a kimono, so it'll be perfect. How do I look? You're right, needs more lipstick! Do you think I should go with brown eyeshadow or with violet?" Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru over her shoulder. "Why, what's the matter, darling? You look scared," the girl innocently batted her eyes. "Think that'll be enough to impress that old geezer?"

"I do not care. Besides, you looked better before."

"Ha, so you admit you liked me?"

"No, I am just saying that even beautiful clothes and makeup will not make you look any better than your usual homely self."

"Well, good news! I won't plague you with my presence tonight. I'm staying at Jakotsu's so that his father would get off his back about that arranged marriage."

"Yeah, and maybe Jakotsu will turn out to be a bi and who knows what that will lead to," Rin added, poking her head into the room.

"That would be great. Then I could send that senile to the retirement home."

"So, you're saying that if Jakotsu made a pass at you, you'd go out with him?"

"Definitely. What's with you?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru, whose face suddenly darkened.

"Nothing," the taiyoukai answered through clenched teeth.

_I love screwing with people, _thought Rin, silently closing the door behind her.

----------

Kagome looked around Jakotsu's apartment – a lovely sight with dirty socks, empty beer cans, and pizza boxes lying everywhere.

"Man, your place is a mess. Why don't you have clean habits like a normal homo?"

"What?" asked Mr. Tokugawa, who just returned from the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"Homo sapiens, that is," Kagome quickly corrected her mistake.

"What's this?" Jakotsu's father picked up an issue of The Gaily News. He looked at his son, who suddenly paled.

"Oh, that's…" Jakotsu started.

"…mine," Kagome interrupted. "I'm so sorry you found it here. It's just that my roommate's gay and he asked me to buy him a copy."

"Make sure that I will not find anything like that here again."

"Of course," the girl inclined her head apologetically while hiding a picture of Inuyasha in a pink heart-shaped frame behind her back.

----------

Late in the evening Kagome and Jakotsu finally settled down in his room. They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"That was so much fun!" Kagome managed to utter. "Ouuu, I broke my nail, what should I do, what should I do?"

"And I broke five noses in the last fight. And then I went to the bar ate some of that disgusting high-calorie food and got drunk. By the way, I think pops likes you a lot more now."

"Hell yes. After all the work I've done to prepare today's dinner I'm surprised he haven't proposed to me yet."

"Thanks. You're a true friend."

"I know. Now how much is it in cash?"

"Just name the price." Jakotsu reached out to hug Kagome when a book suddenly hit him in the head.

Sure enough in front of the open window now stood Sesshomaru.

"I know that it sounds cliché, but what are you doing here?" the girl asked.

"It is not appropriate for a young woman to stay the night in the room of a male who is not her husband."

"What are you talking about? We've stayed in the same room for almost two months!"

"That was different."

"How? Anyway, I'm not leaving."

"Then I shall stay here."

"This is called the invasion of private property."

"Whoa, whoa, Kagome, I never mind having a hot guy around," Jakotsu spoke. "Even if he is already taken."

"Taken? By who?"

"Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"I've already told you NO!"

"Well, some time passed since then and I thought that…"

"You've got to be kidding. I'd sooner throw myself of a cliff than hook up with that dominating jerk."

"I can assure you the feeling is mutual."

"Wow, you guys have issues."

"He has issues and I just want to go to sleep. Damn it, I forgot to bring my pajamas."

"You can have one of my shirts," Jakotsu suggested.

Sesshomaru silently took his outer shirt off and threw it into Kagome's lap.

"Will you quit sending me mixed messages? One minute you act like you hate me, the next– as if you actually like me."

"There is only one message: I do not like his scent and I do not want it to mingle with yours more than necessary."

"Why, I never!" Jakotsu was outraged. "I'll have you know that I take two showers a day!"

"Which is more than anyone can say about you!" Kagome sniggered and ducked under the blanket to escape the cold glare sent at her direction.

Sesshomaru sat on the floor, leaning against the side of the bed with his back.

"Think I'll hit the bed too. Mind if I join you in there, Kagome?" Jakotsu asked.

"Why? You were planning to sleep on the floor anyway."

"Yeah, but all these heated looks your friend here throws my way are really beginning to turn me on."

----------

Kagome woke up to a peaceful humming.

"Morning," Kagome greeted her gay friend who was painting his toenails. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"Oh, he left just as you started to stir awake. You know what's strange? No fire-escape leads to that window. Wonder how he climbed up here."

"Well, I wonder why he hates me so much."

"Why would you say that?"

"Come on, he ruined my every date!"

"I wouldn't worry about it. He's just jealous."

"You think so? Of course! He's jealous of my beauty!"

"I don't think that's it."

"Oh, why must I be so beautiful?" Kagome asked, obviously not listening.

The girl just finished changing from her night grab when a loud knock sounded, and without waiting for an answer, Mr. Tokugawa entered the room. His eyes immediately went to Jakotsu's pink toenails.

"Son, you have ten seconds to explain this to me."

"I… I…"

"Jakotsu, it's time for your father to know the truth," Kagome said.

"Wh-- what truth?"

The girl turned to her friend's father. "You see, your son has lost a bet, and like all manly men, he has to redeem his promise even if it's as humiliating as…" she pointed dramatically at Jakotsu's toenails, "…that."

"Jakotsu, your courage would have made your ancestors proud. To perform such an act without worrying that someone might question your sexuality – that takes a man amongst men. This calls for a celebration. I'll rent a banquet room. All Higurashis are welcome, of course, and anybody else you feel should come."

----------

"Come on, Inuyasha-chan. It will be fun!" Jakotsu whined.

"Hell, no! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Oh, come now," Kagome sided with her supposed boyfriend. "There'll be lots, and I mean LOTS, of free food. Why not let Jakotsu have his night?"

"Why? Because he can't keep away from me for five seconds if I'm in his direct view."

"I promise I won't bother you too much," Inuyasha's admirer assured.

"Besides, Kikyou will be there."

Inuyasha hesitated, then grudgingly agreed. "All right, I'll go, but don't let this guy near me."

----------

Every inhabitant of the Higurashi's house as well as Shippo, Kaede, and Bankotsu gathered in the brightly lit banquet hall

"Why do you keep glaring at me?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru, adjusting the folds of the beautiful white dress her mother used to wear on special occasions when she was young.

"I do not like people who pretend to be what they are not," the taiyoukai replied.

"Aw, don't be so hard on yourself, Sesshomaru-chan," Jakotsu cut in.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Better to lie to the whole world then to yourself, ne? Come on, Kagome," the boy pulled her by the arm to the head of the table.

Once everyone was seated Mr. Tokugawa stood up with a glass of wine in hand.

"I propose a toast to my son and his girlfriend. Just yesterday I was skeptical about this whole affair, but now I'm sure that Jakotsu is man enough to make his own decisions. It also turns out that the Higurashi line is even older than the Tokugawa family and belongs to the aristocracy as well, so, my children, I will not stand in the way of your relationship." Everybody took sips out of their glasses. "Now, let's have a kiss."

Jakotsu and Kagome sputtered and stared at each other. Deathly silence hung in the air. All eyes were fixed on the couple. Jakotsu gulped. While his primary concern was what Inuyasha would think of him, a certain golden gaze that promised slow painful death did nothing to aid his discomfort.

"Are they really gonna kiss? My momma used to say that only loose people kiss in public," Shippo came to Kagome's rescue.

"Really what example would we be setting for the children?" the girl was quick to continue that thought.

"Yes," Mrs. Higurashi added, "some things are better kept private."

Slowly, the tension dropped.

"So, Mrs. Higurashi, have you thought about the wedding arrangements yet?" Mr. Tokugawa asked.

"They're still too young for that."

"Nonsense. In the olden days, fourteen was the perfect age for marriage, and they are both older."

"I suppose we should get back to this topic in a couple of years."

"Are you okay?" Kagome whispered to Jakotsu, who looked sick.

"Yeah. It's just that all this talk about the wedding is making me uneasy. I think I'll go freshen up," the boy replied quietly, then excused himself in a normal voice. Jakotsu stood on the wobbly feet. He managed a couple of steps forward, then stumbled, landing on Inuyasha. They both fell to the ground.

"Get off'a me, you queer!"

"Queer?" Mr. Tokugawa asked.

"He meant it like…" Kagome started, trying to find an excuse.

"No, Kagome," Jakotsu interrupted, rising. "I cannot lie about my feelings any longer. I LOVE INUYASHA!"

"WHAT?" exclaimed the older Tokugawa.

"Dad, I'm gay."

"You can't be gay! Surely there's a cure for that."

"It's not a disease. It's the way I am, and even if there was a cure, I wouldn't want to be cured."

"Then as far as I'm concerned, I have no son." Mr. Tokugawa threw the covers on the table and stormed off.

Everybody froze in silent shock. Finally, Kagome walked up to her friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You were so brave," the girl spoke softly.

"Being brave won't fix anything now."

"But he's a chauvinistic jerk, a homophobe, a sexist, and…"

"My father."

"Well, if you still feel this way, there has to be something we can do!"

"I'm through. I hid my homosexuality for ten years, I took martial arts classes, I was the top student at school – all just to make him proud. And now… I give up."

"Well, I don't. I'll find a way to patch this up somehow."

----------

Kagome scanned through twentieth book that night and again found nothing close to what she was searching for.

"What is it exactly you are looking for?" somebody asked quietly, although in the empty library it sounded like a thunderclap and if Kagome wasn't so exhausted she would have jumped in her seat.

"Why are you here?" the girl asked, turning tired eyes to Sesshomaru.

"It's very late."

"What time is it?"

"Three in the morning."

"Wow. I need more coffee."

"What you need is sleep."

"Yeah, I know," Kagome didn't even have enough strength to argue, which disturbed Sesshomaru more than anything else.

"You did not answer my question."

"Well, the old geezer is obsessed with the past, so I figured if I found some epic hero or an important historical figure that was gay, Jakotsu's father would accept him."

"You never give up, do you?"

"I know I can help them."

"I do not understand why that man is so hostile towards his son. _Doseiaisha_ were never regarded as outcasts in my time."

"Really?"

"Yes. In fact, some thought that love between two men is purer than love between a man and a woman. I believe you humans called it shudo."

"Shudo, shudo, that sounds like some sort of teaching," Kagome rummaged through the books. "Here it is." The girl gave a whistle. "Check out these paintings. Not as good as Jaken's, but still beats any yaoi manga. I wonder why Mr. Tokugawa doesn't know about this."

"I believe the answer is in this very book. '_In the twentieth century under the growing influence of the west homosexuality started to be regarded as a sin,_' so, obviously, the historians of that time would try to deny it. With his attitude towards everything new, the old man most likely only reads books that are over fifty years old."

"Oh, lookie what we have here. The history of the Tokugawa clan. Well, now, this is juicy."

----------

At seven, Kagome pressed the doorbell for Jakotsu's apartment. Only after ten minutes did the host appear and he never looked worse. There were huge dark circles under the boy's eyes, his face was pale, and even his normally well kept hair seemed to lose its luster overnight.

"Good morning, my hung-overed friend. Get dressed. We're going to see your father."

"What for? I'm still as gay as I was yesterday."

"You'll have to trust me on this one. You won't regret it. By the way, where _is_ Mr. Tokugawa?"

"He refused to stay here any longer. Dad spent last night at a hotel and his plane to Hokkaido is leaving at nine."

"Then we don't have much time. Let's go."

----------

At the hotel, Kagome and Jakotsu learned that his father had already left, so they ran towards the nearest train station. The two caught up with Mr. Tokugawa in the middle of the park.

"Dad!" Jakotsu called.

"Don't call me that!" was the immediate reply. "I am ashamed you are my offspring."

"Before you go there again," Kagome cut in, "I'd like you to take a look at this," the girl opened her backpack and pulled out a weighty book. "Turns out Jakotsu is following the ways of your ancestors much more closely than you do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tokugawa Ieyasu – a great man. The whole of Japan knows his name."

"Of course. Get to your point."

"Well, who is this young, sweet kabuki actor right by his side?"

"It must have been a misunderstanding."

"And then there was Tokugawa Hidetada, followed everywhere by a young and inexperienced, but awfully cute samurai."

"He was just curious."

"What about Tokugawa Nobuyasu and his teacher, who had the wisdom of ages and the undying passion of youth? Almost all men of the Tokugawa clan were married, but most of them also had male lovers. It's all written here. If you don't believe words, look at the paintings – they were made while all these people were still alive. In my opinion, Jakotsu did nothing to disgrace your family."

Mr. Tokugawa took the history book and leafed through it, reading some of the documents and studies.

"I… I guess I was wrong after all, Jakotsu. I am glad you're my son, even if you are as queer as the three yen coin."

"Thanks, dad."

"As for you, Kagome, as a sign of gratitude for what you've done for us--"

_Money, please let it be money, _the girl prayed.

"--I'm going to arrange you a perfect marriage."

"Gee, thanks, but--"

"I don't want to hear any objections. I already have a few matches in mind, an--"

Suddenly, a branch just above Mr. Tokugawa broke and hit him on the head, knocking the man unconscious.

"Dad!" Jakotsu exclaimed. With a little aid from Kagome, the boy managed to lay his father on the bench.

"I think he'll be all right," the girl said.

"Yeah, but what was that?" Jakotsu picked up the broken branch. "There's something that looks like giant claw marks. How strange."

"Strange indeed," Kagome muttered.

**Doseiaisha – same-sex-loving people**

**A. n.: I've done some research for this chapter, what I wrote about shudo is true, and there actually was a very powerful dynasty started by Tokugawa Ieyasu, but I do not know whether they followed the shudo and all that thing about their lovers is made up. So if you're a history freak, don't sue me, I gave a fair warning.**

**This chapter was checked by GreenTintedSkin who is now my beta. I didn't actually expect so many offers to help and, well, I'd like to thank all of you guys. **


	24. A Change of Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any characters of the show. **

**Chapter twenty-four: A Change of Heart.**

"Higurashi, I wish to speak with you," Miss Yukino told Kagome, after the lesson. "Would you please follow me?"

The girl went after her teacher in bewilderment. When they reached the schoolyard, Miss Yukino abruptly stopped.

"Alright, what is this all about?" Kagome asked.

"I challenge you."

"Come again?"

"I challenge you for Sesshomaru-sama."

"You're kidding, right?"

"This is not a laughing matter. It is a way of the youkai, to fight for our future mates."

"Good for you. However, there's news I have to break to you: I'm a human. Goodbye." Kagome turned on her heel and started to stride away.

"You're backing out."

"Give it a rest. Besides, it's not like he's attracted to either of us."

"It matters not. I will use my charm on him every single day, till he sees things my way."

_Every… single… ugh! That's not something I'd wish for my worst enemy, much less Sesshomaru._

"Know what? I accept your challenge. However should I win, you'll leave the two of us alone."

"Wonderful. This however, is no place to fight. My house will suit our needs perfectly."

----------

"You live in a mansion?" Kagome asked eyeing the building, which looked awfully like a feudal castle. "Seems that you are pretty well off, why would you be teaching in our school?"

"Come inside," Miss Yukino ordered ignoring the question.

They both went down the long empty hall to the center of the building. Finally, they entered a big round room with mirrors and portraits of Sesshomaru hanging everywhere.

"Are those Jaken's paintings?"

"I know not who this Jaken you speak of is. I bought these marvelous works of art on the eBay, though I have no idea how they come to be there in the first place. Now, let us fight in all fairness. Here, a little token of my respect." Miss Yukino held out a single crimson rose.

"What are you up t-" Suddenly, a wave of the sleeping poison hit Kagome's nostrils. The girl instantly fell in a heap on the floor.

"Perhaps I should have warned you that our fight has begun the instant you accepted my challenge… Perhaps not."

----------

Kagome came to in a small room behind a one-way mirror. The girl's arms felt numb – not surprising, since her wrists were chained to the wall.

"I see you have awoken. You are quite resourceful for a little human girl."

"Try saying that again when my hands are free." Kagome pulled on her restraints.

"Now, now, don't move too much, you'll reopen your wound."

"Wound?"

"I had to remove the Shikon jewel out of your body somehow."

"You know about it?"

"Certainly. The only reason I've become a teacher is to watch you – it's keeper."

"I get that part, but why bother healing me afterwards?" the girl asked feeling that the cut on her side was well treated. "Aren't you gonna kill me?"

"I am simply determined to get what I want, I am not a monster. Once you have served your purpose, I will set you free."

"My purpose?"

"You are to lure Sesshomaru-sama here. I do not want him to smell your blood, which is why I took care of your wound." Miss Yukino suddenly tensed then smiled. "He's here." The demoness slid the mirror to the side and was about to exit when Kagome called.

"Just one more question. Why the hell do you keep these chains in your house?"

"I'm not asking you about _your_ sexual preferences."

"You mean?.. Eww!"

"Enjoy the show." Miss Yukino closed the glass door behind her.

The woman inserted the Shikon jewel in a strange construction that looked like a projector. As soon as she was done with that, a loud cracking sounded and a part of the wall exploded into tiny flinders.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked stepping out of the cloud of dust.

"Tsk, tsk, not very courteous for a guest, are you?"

"Answer me before I kill you."

"Relax, your precious little human is perfectly fine, though I am beginning to reconsider my decision to take you as my mate. It is not like you to go out of your way to save a human. Are you getting soft?"

"You know better. The girl renders me some services, I protect her in return."

"You mean if you had no use of her, you'd have walked by even if she was say... chained to the wall just a few yards away?"

"That is exactly what I mean."

_There goes the escape-plan that included the knight in a shining armor. Well brain, I guess it's just you and me again, _Kagome thought. From her spot the girl had a perfect view of what was going on in the other room.

"I should not have misjudged you," Miss Yukino smiled. "After all, you once said that if your honor would not forbid it, you would have already disposed of that girl."

_Sesshomaru… said that? Well, he never did pretend to like me, so stop feeling so betrayed, stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

"You try my patience. Where is she?"

"So stubborn," Miss Yukino shook her head in disapproval before switch the trigger on the 'projector' next to her. A wave of purple light hit Sesshomaru, making his body go numb. The taiyoukai fell backwards on the floor. "The power of the Shikon jewel… Amazing isn't it?"

"You took it from her," Sesshomaru could barely move his lips.

"Yes I did. However, I do not need it for myself. I will give the jewel to you, Sesshomaru-sama, so you could fulfill your greatest dream and become the strongest youkai of this time. A fitting gift to my future mate."

_Oh, get real, _Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I know that you are not particularly warming up to me, so I mixed this," Miss Yukino took a small vial in her hand. "This drug will make you fall in love with the first person you see." The woman straddled Sesshomaru's torso and begun unscrewing the bottle cap.

_She's not gonna rape him, is she? Oh, my god, she is! Yeah, he's a jerk alright, but I gotta do what I gotta do, _Kagome thought cutting her hand on the edge of the cuff. The girl then moistened the inner edge of the metallic bracelet with her blood and through some difficulty slipped her hand out. After repeating the process with the other hand Kagome rushed to the one way mirror that separated the rooms.

----------

Sesshomaru couldn't move a muscle. All he could do was helplessly watch as Sara took the potion from the vial in her mouth and leaned forward intending to give it to him mouth-to-mouth.

Suddenly one of the mirrors shattered and the taiyoukai's obtrusive admirer was kicked off him.

"I don't particularly care what you do with that guy, but you didn't have to force me to watch it!" Kagome growled at the demoness before her.

Miss Yukino looked at the girl in a very odd way. Giving no warning she threw her hands around Kagome's neck and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When the demoness pulled away Kagome's eyes resembled saucers.

"Why have I never seen before how kind, brave and beautiful you are?"

"Wh-, wh-, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Kagome, I think I'm in love with you."

"You dope, you swallowed your own mixture!"

"Oh, we will be so happy together! We'll go to the USA and get married there, and then we can travel around Europe for our honeymoon."

"Look, you and me – not gonna happen, no way, no how."

"Why? Because of Sesshomaru? Didn't you hear that he only uses you?"

"I did, thank you very much."

"So you are going to leave him, aren't you?"

Kagome averted her eyes for a second, but when she looked back she had a huge smile on her face.

"You know what would make me really happy?"

"What is it? I'll do anything!"

"I always dreamed of owning my own jar of Saharan sand."

"I'll get it for you!"

"And if it's not too much trouble would you please sort the grains by colour."

"Anything for you. Goodbye now, I have to book a flight to Africa."

"Good riddance," Kagome muttered after Sara left the room in a hurry. The girl walked up to Sesshomaru and crouched next to him. "Oi, think you're gonna be alright?" The taiyoukai's fingers twitched – he was slowly regaining control over his body. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Kagome stood up and took the Shikon jewel out of the devise Miss Yukino used to paralyze Sesshomaru. Then she simply turned away and started walking towards the breach in the wall.

"Kagome," the taiyoukai called out hoarsely, his mouth suddenly felt very dry.

The girl flinched, but kept on walking until she was out of sight.

Overcoming the numbness of his body Sesshomaru rose and slowly made his way outside only to realize that the incipient storm washed away all traces of Kagome.

----------

Rin was peacefully sprinkling the extra-itchy flea powder on Souta's bed when the door to their room suddenly burst open and Sesshomaru waked in.

"Evening," the girl greeted.

"I need to know, how you humans find each other without being able to smell."

"Just use the phone, duh."

"You will show me how to do it."

"Let me guess, you're looking for Kagome?" Rin asked dialing the number sure of her surmise. "Hi," the little girl chirped into the receiver.

"_Hello, Rin," _Kagome answered. _"Could you please tell the others to have dinner without me? I'll probably be out till late."_

"Okay, but where are you?"

"_Why do you ask?"_

"Sesshomaru wants to talk to you."

"_I… don't really want to see him right now, ok? Goodbye,"_ Kagome quickly hung up.

"You heard her." Rin said heading back towards her room.

"You must know some other way to find her."

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

The girl turned back to face the taiyoukai and for the first time he saw real fury in the usually cold-minded brat's eyes.

"I feel no remorse for making money on my relatives, but I would_ never_ do anything to actually cause Kagome pain."

"Pain?"

"I don't know what you did, but if she was simply angry she would shout at you or fight you. Kagome only avoids the person if they somehow managed to hurt her deeply. Maybe she would be better off if she never saw you again."

----------

Kagome went home and decided to use the greatest coping technique of them all – pretend that nothing happened. The girl went upstairs to her room and to her relief Sesshomaru wasn't there. Kagome was not quite sure she was ready to confront him yet.

The girl quickly changed into a set of dry clothes, put on a careless face and skipped to the living room.

"In the latest news," sounded from the television. "Tokyo's largest vine storage was robbed just a few hours ago. The scene of the crime looks bizarre. It seems like the robbers have melted a part of the wall away with some sort of acid and…"

"That guy sure has some style." Rin spoke from her place on the couch.

"Stupid jerk," Kagome grumbled putting on her jacket. "And I've just gotten warm too." With that, the girl ran out in the storm.

----------

Sesshomaru was sitting on the stone pedestal in the cave where he was unsealed. The taiyoukai finished the last bottle of strange red sake and threw it behind his back.

"Getting drunk alone is bad taste you know." A caustic voice remarked.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru made out a silhouette in the reeling room.

"No, delirium tremens," Kagome walked across the stone room and sat next to the demon lord. "Of course it's me, who else would be stupid enough to go to the mountains in this weather? Jeez, I'm the one who had to put up with the things you said and you're the one getting drunk – there is no justice in this world!"

"So it did hurt you," Sesshomaru spoke softly. The dose of alcohol that would be lethal for any human seemed to have barely affected his speech.

"Ha, you should know by now that I am inhurtable."

"That is a not true."

"Well, fake it till you make it. Anyway, let's go."

"Where?"

"Home."

"I have no home."

"There's always a vacancy on the floor by the wall in my room."

"So you are not going to leave me?"

"No."

"Why not?" The demon lord looked at Kagome's bandaged wrists. "I have failed to protect you once again and I have nothing else to offer."

"You're right about one thing – I don't _need_ you. However, when you're not acting like a jerk, you're pretty fun to be around and well I guess I _want _to be with you, doesn't that even matter?"

Sesshomaru threw back his head and started to laugh. It was a strange barking sound that stopped as abruptly as it begun.

"Why couldn't you be like the others, so I could just forget you and move on with my life? Why couldn't you try to manipulate me or use me for your own purpose?"

"Yeah, go ahead, make it sound like my fault. Is saying 'I'm sorry' too much for you?"

"I am sorry."

"And why don't you… Wait. What?"

"I never meant to hurt you. It was a mistake."

"I guess that's okay then, everybody makes mistakes, that's what makes you hu… Let's just say everybody makes mistakes. Besides, the legend of not having second chances was invented by the losers, who used it as an excuse to stop trying after screwing up once. Come on, Drunky," Kagome pulled Sesshomaru off the stone pedestal. The taiyoukai staggered and she had to put her arms around the demon's waist to steady him upright. _There's that weird look again, _the girl thought looking up into Sesshomaru's face.

The taiyoukai reached into the folds of his shirt and pulled out a thin silver chain with a small pendant the shape of a crescent moon dangling on it.

"This once belonged to my mother, but now I want you to have it."

"I can't take that! It's a family heirloom."

Not listening to Kagome's protests, Sesshomaru locked the piece of jewelry around the girl's neck.

"Now every single youkai will know that you are under my protection. It is a promise to kill anyone who will so much as raise a hand at you."

"This again? You can't protect me forever, you know."

"Of course I can. I'll always protect y--"

"Ack! Don't say that! I know you'll regret it when you'll sober up. Man, you must have saved a lot of drowning puppies in the previous life to deserve me in this one," Kagome muttered dragging Sesshomaru out of the caverns into the pouring rain. "Y-yep, m-millions and-d m-millions of 'em," she added through the chattering of her teeth. Suddenly Kagome felt a warm cloth covering her head and shoulders. A moment later she realized that Sesshomaru has given her his shirt. "Thanks." _It's just because he's drunk. It's just because he's drunk. It's just because…_

**A. n.: Well my plans for world domination have failed once again, so I've decided to stick to writing until I figure a way to unleash a new wave of terror upon you all. Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha.**

**Let's have a round of applause for ShadowMamba who edited this chapter.**

**By the way, 'I'll always protect you' is an old fashioned declaration of love in Japan, which is why Kagome freaked out when Sesshomaru tried to say it.**


	25. Cold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any characters of the show. **

**Chapter twenty-five: Cold.**

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and instantly regretted doing so. Since when did the morning light become so unbearably bright? The taiyoukai tried to lift his head but only succeeded in dropping the damp cloth off his forehead. Slowly Sesshomaru came to a realization that he was lying in Kagome's bed and Kagome herself was sitting on the floor next to him. The girl's head was resting on the surface of the bed in what could hardly be considered a comfortable position.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"Note to self: never ever, _ever_ fall asleep like that again." Kagome rubbed her neck as she sat upright.

"You ought to have known that before you tried." Came Sesshomaru's remark.

"Oh, I see you're back to being a jerk. Well, maybe I would have picked a better place to sleep, if somebody had let go of my hand." Sesshomaru quickly pulled his hand away from Kagome's.

"Drink this." The girl handed the taiyoukai a jar of pickle juice.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked once he emptied the glass container.

"Wha'd'ya mean?"

"Yesterday. What happened yesterday? I do not remember anything."

For a couple of seconds Kagome just stared at the demon lord before bursting out in to laughter.

"This is rich."

"Answer me, girl."

"You got drunk and proclaimed your undying love for me." Kagome sniggered at the poorly concealed expression of utter shock that showed on Sesshomaru's face. "I'm just kidding, you know. However, you did give me this trinket." The girl pulled out a silver pendant that was hidden under her blouse. "I understand that you couldn't really answer for your actions so you can take it back."

Kagome reached behind her neck and started to fidgeting with the lock. Sesshomaru snatched the girl's wrists and pulled her hands away from the silver chain.

"Do not take the gifts of a taiyoukai so lightly." Sesshomaru spoke in a low voice staring intensely at Kagome.

_What is he so worked up about?_ The girl thought._ Wait, he's not angry. He's… scared? Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. _Kagome shook her head.

"Alright, I'll wear it."

Sesshomaru's face softened a bit. Suddenly Kagome sneezed loudly.

"What was that?" the taiyoukai asked.

"Huh? I sneezed, what did it look like?"

"Why did you sneeze?"

"I think I caught a cold yesterday. What kind of question is this anyway? Didn't you ever get sick?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's blank face. "Right," she sniffed. "But you might want to stay away from me – it's contagious."

"Is there a cure for that?"

"No. At least nothing that would be known to science. Why?" the girl asked looking back up, but Sesshomaru had already disappeared without a trace. _Guess he took my advice to heart after all._

----------

In the middle of a forest clearing, an ancient tree spirit was lost in his musings about the fates of the world.

"Bokusenou, wake up," came a harsh voice.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" The spirit asked as he reluctantly cracked one eye open.

"Tell me what you know about the human illness called 'cold'."

Bokusenou instantly became wide awake.

"Why would you need to know that?"

"Just answer."

"Manners, my boy, have never done anybody any harm."

"This is an urgent matter, I have no time for courtesy."

"Very well. A cold is an incurable disease that will undoubtedly entail the sick person's death."

Bokusenou was surprised to see for a split-second the usual mask of the proud demon lord drop to show a look of pure horror. The taiyoukai suddenly bolted into the sky and was out of site in a blink.

_Sesshomaru… who would have guessed? Maybe the foolish boy will learn something after all, _the tree spirit thought closing his eyes.

----------

Kagome pressed several pressure points on her face, two at a time.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked entering from the balcony.

"Getting rid of a runny nose. If I have a cold, I might as well try to ease my sufferings."

For some time both were silent.

"What's on your mind?" Kagome finally spoke, glancing at the taiyoukai.

"Nothing."

"I'm not buying that."

"Are you going to die?"

"Eventually," the girl answered after a brief pause. "Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? How can you stay calm when you know your life is going to end?"

"Save tomorrow for tomorrow…" Kagome shrugged. "I wonder what's for lunch." She went downstairs humming carelessly.

'Tomorrow' – this single word echoed through Sesshomaru's head._ Is she going to die tomorrow?_

----------

"Are you going to stare at me all day? You haven't even opened the textbooks yet." Kagome noticed.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Kagome fell off her bed with a loud thud.

"Oh my god! You've caught it too. Only when it comes to youkai, cold really messing around with your heads."

"My mind is clear."

"Then what's the catch?"

"I want to do something nice for you."

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"Yes."

"So, you'll do whatever I want? Alright, first of all, I want you to turn back into Sesshomaru I know – the one with that adowable widdle attitude." Kagome grinned watching the demon's eyebrow twitch, she really didn't like seeing her friend so meek. "Secondly, explain what happened to cause umm… your current behavior."

"Bokusenou…"

"The tree spirit, right?" Kagome asked remembering one of their first conversations.

"Yes. He told me that the cold will unavoidably kill a human."

"I've got news for you – it won't."

"And if it would, would you have told me?"

"Uh… sure!"

"You do not seem convincing."

"What, you really think I'm going to die? Okay then." Kagome stomped out of her room and was back in a minute with a weighty axe on her shoulder, "We'll just have to have a little talk with your wooden friend."

----------

For the second time that day Bokusenou was rudely awaken, only this time by a kick in his trunk.

"Alright Tree, talk. What lies did you feed to this gullible idiot over here?"

The tree spirit opened his eyes to see a young human girl brandishing a lumber axe.

"I can see why Sesshomaru likes you," Bokusenou chuckled.

"He does not."

"I do not."

Both visitors had spoken in union.

"Tell this guy what cold really is or suffer the consequences." Kagome swung the axe.

"Acute-viral-nasopharyngitis-often-known-as-the-common-cold-is-a-mild-viral-infectious-disease-of-the-upper-respiratory-system. Colds-typically-last-three-to five-days," the tree spirit quickly informed Sesshomaru, eyeing the lumber tool with dread.

The taiyoukai cracked his knuckles.

"I would like to have a few minutes alone with my 'old friend'."

"Sure, but there's one thing I need to specify," Kagome looked at the tree spirit. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

"What?!"

"Oh come on, you and I both know that magnolias are monoecious plants so technically you reproduce by doing it with yourself."

----------

By the evening Kagome's cold has gotten worse. The girl's temperature jumped up and her head spun wildly.

"You should rest." Sesshomaru stated in a voice that would not tolerate any objections.

"I'm not dying, okay? So quit worrying."

"Without sleep you will not be able to heal properly."

"Feh, I'll be fine by morning."

Sesshomaru sighed, stood up and exited the room.

_Then again, sleep does sound nice, _Kagome thought. _It won't hurt if I just close my eyes for… a couple of… seconds…_

It was late at night when the girl woke up. The only thing she could make out was two softly glowing amber eyes.

Kagome sat up and Sesshomaru put a cup with some strange dark liquid into her hands.

"Drink."

"Wussat?" the girl asked cautiously.

"A brew from a Chinese herbalist."

"Chinese herbalist here, in Japan, right?" A long pause followed. "Hell, don't tell me you went all the way to China just to get me this!"

"If I will not tell you this, will you take the medicine?"

"Are you sure it won't finish me off?" Kagome asked, not trusting the tart smell of the liquid. "Well, only one way to find out. Bottoms up," the girl swallowed the tincture in one massive gulp. "It'd better work or else I'll find something equally vile to pour down your throat," Kagome murmured falling asleep. Somewhere in the middle of the night she started to toss and turn. "Sess… Sess…"

_Is she having a dream about me? _Sesshomaru thought moving to Kagome's bedside.

"Sess… Sessile drop method. Why is physics so friggin' hard?"


End file.
